Call to Arms
by RulerOfCats
Summary: Granddaughter of the Water Daimyō, Shao Azura, had learned from a young age that Shinobi only aided in violence and destruction. Azura must navigate through closed minded views of her family, & forge her own path to becoming the first female Daimyō. This path is put on hold when someone seeks to assassinate her, revealing sparks of a new war, and an old feud between Konoha & Kiri.
1. Disobedience

ONE

**Disobedience**

"_Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right, so when I looked in the mirror, I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing._"  
\- Mulan

****THE SHAO FAMILY WERE SAID TO BE CURSED WITH**** only women who could not continue the legacy. At least, that was what Azura heard from a young age from her tutors, children around the square, and her mother. Shao Azura had once believed that nothing good would come from her life because she was not born with the right equipment.

Perhaps that did make her work harder, train longer, and become far quicker. It did not, however, help when the end of the fourth Shinobi war came and went with little to do with breaking tradition. She realized that on her tenth birthday, when she first got it into her head that she could succeed her grandfather.

"My lord, you have yet to choose your heir. Perhaps it's time to consider alternative chooses for succession." Takahiro Meguno was her grandfather's advisor, but most of his advice, her grandfather merely made a show of heeding.

Her grandfather, his face set as he pressed his palm into his eyes, peaked at the advisor through brittle fingers. There had been a time when his face was clear of wrinkles, but as the time passed on, those became his most prominent feature. Still, as he peered at the documents sprawled on his desk, he looked that much older. His voice rumbled with deep displeasure. "Yuki is still young. Could she give birth to another?"

"After the last birthing? Another child just may kill her," Takahiro Meguno said, and he made a show of grabbing on of the Daimyō's newest treaties. "You will need to train an heir soon. The council will need a name of succession. The fact you have yet to hear one is testament to their reluctance to have a Daimyō to replace you."

Her grandfather pressed his hand to his face. "Niyeifei has yet to breed even one son. What am I to do when all my children continue to spite me," he said, his face crumbling. "Two husbands and no sons that one continues to disappoint."

"Perhaps it's finally time to consider a cousin or distance Zhang relative instead," Meguno said, and Azura's eyes widened at the prospect of the Shao family no longer being that of power.

Her grandfather looked all the more stricken at the thought, and she felt she could no longer reign in her voice.

"I could be the next Daimyō," Azura had said, her bright blue eyes filled with wonder as she slipped into her grandfather's study. The two men paused, staring at the girl as if she had grown a second head. It was such a look that caused Azura to glance at herself in the window to make sure she had washed her face clean of the chocolate cake she had consumed earlier. "I could. Grandfather, wouldn't that be amazing?"

He sent her an awkward smile, kneeling down next to her and tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "Azura, the Daimyō is a boring profession. No. Instead, one day, we will find you a suitable husband. You will raise his children, and give the Shao family a son."

Azura felt as if her ears were on fire. There so much she did not understand. Chakra for example, was a mystery. Her little sister's excessive crying. Her mother's love of pickles. All of that was always defeating her comprehension. This, however, she did understand.

"Grandfather," Azura had begun, but the elder man had already ruffed her hair and dismissed her.

"Go back to your lessons, Azura." Shao Junmiro was finished speaking, and Azura had learned last year that once he was finished, no one could get a word in edge. She glanced towards advisor Takahiro, noticing that he was sending her a look she could only describe years later as pity.

As she turned to walk away, wondering _what the hell just happened_, she saved Takahiro's expression in her memory. This was due to her seeing it thousands of time throughout the course of her life when she spoke of something as ridiculous as becoming the next Daimyō.

Still, regardless of lack of equipment, Azura was still a member of the Shao family. That day, she became determined to chisel her way up the rank she born to bow down to, regardless of all who swore she could never.

When she went back to her lessons, learning croquet and flower arranging, she finally looked around at the three other girls. They were all mindlessly doing what their mother's told them to do, and when Azura glanced down at her knotted pile of yarn in the shape of a terrible flower, she realized what they wanted her to become.

"That was a very long bathroom break, Lady Azura," Negini Ume told her. Ume had been Azura's tutor since long before Azura could remember a time where she wasn't learning some new instrument or how to properly draw or write. Now, with an anger coursing through her that she did not understand, Azura's lip curled.

"I quit." Azura heard the other three girls, Ito Kagura, Sato Setsumi, and Sato Emika, all stare up at her with similar looks of horror. It was probably a terrible thing to hear, but at one point in time they all likely wished to say exactly that. Still, no high born lady could just 'quit'.

"You what?" Ume gave Azura a chance, one chance, to sit back in her chair and continue her sewing. Of course, with enough practice, even Azura could be good at that much. Ume always felt that the black haired girl simply did not want to show any such talent or ambition.

Still, ten year old Azura was angry. More than that, she was enraged. She didn't know why until later, but temper tantrums were a new sight to behold on the high born girl. She always had life, energy, and obedience. Ume had nearly begun to think the girl was just too good, even if she was not very good at sewing.

"I quit." Azura found the words to be liberating. "I think I will enjoy my day outside. In the sun. Instead of spending another minute in here, pricking my finger ever ten seconds, trying to make yet another rose. In fact. I am done with roses altogether. Thank you for all you have taught me about the needle." Azura then bowed—to her tutor. This was another act of much disrespect since she was _highborn_, and Ume's family had not a single ryō to their name nor an act of redemption to their legacy.

Sato Emika had raised her dainty palm to her lips, as if witnessing something absolutely terrifying instead of a ten year old telling everyone where they can stick the needle.

Azura didn't look back when she dragged her slippers across the ground and walked out of the room. Of course, she would be scolded, smacked, and ordered to resume her studies by her mother later. Still, Azura was unrelenting, and very disobedient. Her parents soon learned that the only method to get through to her was compromise.

In order to master the needle, they had to aid her in mastering the sword.

**Author's Note**

This story is set in the same universe as my other Naruto stories. They will have slight spoilers for the endings of those other ones. Still, they are slight and will always be without real context so don't trust what you read!

You don't need to read the others to understand this one. Just know that some stuff does change in the Naruto unverse due to the other stories so if you see something and are like 'wtf that doesn't make sense', it's cause shit has changed big time. For example, _most_ of the Uchiha clan is still alive. The old council (Include Sasuke's dad) is dead.

Please enjoy!


	2. Disrespectfully

TWO

Disrespectfully

**AZURA LIKED TO THINK OF EVERYTHING AS A BATTLE** and this went especially for speaking to her grandfather. He had always been against everything she wanted to do, but as her father made his valid point that, "if she must learn, I'd rather she learned in the safety of our house instead of with the back alley street thugs."

By back alley street thugs, Azura knew he meant the low born Mist ninja Tadoichi Kuni. She was often told that everything she did was done with the intention of spite for the Shao family. This went especially for befriending a boy whose name literally meant 'country born'. Still, while subconsciously that might be true, Azura actually liked Kuni.

He was funny and that was something low born people got right when making fun of nobles. They really were not funny. At least not conventionally funny.

"Did you hear Lord Tamuri was to marry his daughter off to that of a Reichi clan member," Sato Emika said in a whisper from across the room to her sister. The Sato sisters were the definition of aristocratic perfection. They knew all the gossip, they knew all the methods for sewing, and more than that, they were thrilled for their own respective marriages that were forced upon them.

Well, of course, they didn't see it as a bad thing. _"I am not you, Azura-san. I actually know my place," _Emika had said to her once, and the words still sometimes rang in her eardrums like that of a drumming burst of violence. Azura nearly stabbed herself with the memory. Literally and figuratively considering she almost punctured her thumb with the needle, forcing her to move away from sewing yet another rose onto the circular cloth.

Still, an injury was the the fastest way out of a lesson. When she discovered that, she became known in Emika's circle as the 'lady of scabs'.

"Oh dear. Reichi is new money," Sato Setsumi agreed with a very prominent frown. New money was a slander in their community. Of course, Azura would rather be new money than no money, but in the eyes of the aristocracy, new money was fleeting.

_"They don't yet know how to build something that lasts," _Azura's mother had informed her.

"How humiliating for poor, dear Aoi-chan," Ito Kagura agreed. That was when the three began to laugh as if the prospect was somehow very funny. When they noticed Azura was not laughing, they turned to look at the indifferent woman with a raise of their brows. "What do you think, Azura-chan?"

"I think," Azura began, sending a swift, but somehow still icy, smile. "I am more worried about the unrest among the citizens. Did you know that the rise of poverty has tripled in the last five years?"

Kagura frowned, the other girls following suit. "Azura, you really have to stop saying things like that. It's depressing." Emika told her, making her annoyance very clear. Azura's jaw clenched, an action that made her know it was no good for her teeth due to the fact she already grinds them in her sleep.

"Depressing?" Azura glanced out the window, watching the beautiful sand garden through the fog of the mist village. She was already exhausted, but she promised her mother that she would dedicate, at the very least, an hour of her day to her lessons.

"_Compromise, Azura. If you want to be taken seriously, you must participate with the girls."_

The clock was ticking by, but it was happening too slow and she knew that the minute hand couldn't reach twelve fast enough for her to be satisfied. She went through her lessons in her mind: breathe in, breathe out, don't say anything, be poise, calm. She thought of the river, the way it flowed and glided down stream, wishing she could be like those waters. Of course, she could not. As her grandfather loved to remind her, she was like the wind. An uncontainable wind who didn't obey his orders.

"Yes, you're right. It is depressing," she agreed, finally managing to contain her wind. She had learned a long time ago that it was no use arguing with them. Azura could drag the three girls by their wrists to see exactly how terrible the conditions for the poorest citizens of Kirigakure, and still they'd only see how dirty the trip had made their robes.

The worst aspect of it all wasn't even that they were too ignorant to understand what Azura was talking about. Rather, it was like they had created shutters around their field of vision that stopped them from even caring about it. Azura had shattered her own shutters many years ago, and no matter how she attempted to put them back together, she could still see through the cracks.

"I heard that Tetsua-sama has made his intentions to your lord Daimyō," Setsumi said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled after Emika's very effective disinterest of the lower class.

Kagura continued her brushing of calligraphy, creating yet another haiku that no one would ever want to read. Azura had long since abhorred poetry. She had learned at a young age that most of the activities that she was told to enjoy, she was more likely to dislike. Perhaps it was a small act of rebellion, especially since she was allowed to say no so rarely.

_The cold night blows still_

_They prattle with annoying shrill_

_Seppuku me please_

Azura snorted, wondering what her tutor, Ume, would think if she read all her poetry. She doubted she could take yet another lecture on conducting herself with respect. "Another marriage proposal?" Azura hid the annoyance from her voice, but it might have slipped in due to the fact that she was the last to hear about it.

The girl tried to steer clear of gossip, but in doing so, she became the last to know the path in which fate wishes to direct her. Marriage was out of the question. Of course, Azura wasn't foolish enough to believe that she would ever get to marry for 'love', as her mother had told her _"love is for children, Azura. You are a Shao."_

Still, that didn't mean Azura was not inclined to desire of the option of choosing with who she'd spend the rest of her life. She was getting older. She knew how age worked, despite her grandfather telling her that soon no one would want her. Perhaps that was why no one saw fit to tell her about a proposal, and wished to give her no option of declining a match. The thought brought a spike of anger into her heart.

The clock ticked at 12, and Azura stood up on the dot, spilling a bottle of ink over her offensive haiku. It was unintentional, but the girls all gasped.

"Spilling ink is a bad omen, Azura!" Emika said, her robes creasing as she stood up next.

Azura wanted to scowl, but she didn't want them to cry at her anger. "I will be on the lookout for any misfortune." Her lips thinned, sparing one last glance over to the ink before she continued out of the room. The last thing she needed was bad luck right before she took her concerns to her grandfather. Her slippers nearly tripped over the crack in between the opening of the door, but due to her swift reflexes, she managed to stop her own robes from making her fall.

The hallway was filled with ruckus, with servants rushing about their tasks, all careful not to make eye contact. When she had been younger, that brought an indescribable anger into her chest. _"Look at me!"_

_"Young mistress, I am so sorry for displeasing you. Please, I am unworthy."_ One of the housemaids had replied, bowing low and still not looking at her. Azura had learned not to question it. There was no use befriending people who believed that they were unworthy to meet her eyes.

"Is grandfather in his study?" Azura had asked, her eyes slanted and narrow. The man, in his arms a stockpile of scrolls, glanced at her feet.

"Yes, my lady. If that is all," he bowed, rushing away from her. Azura didn't hesitate to walk forward, escaping from the cluttering halls and rushing outside where the swift wind slammed against her cheeks. She took a breath of relief, for despite the chill, she at least wasn't suffocating under the eyes that watched her every step. She continued down the polished mahogany engawa that wrapped around the estate. The shoji coverings all blurred past her fast enough to make her realize that she was rushing.

"Riot yet again?"

"It's the new taxes."

"Ah. Quiet. It's lady Azura." The two men quieted their whispers from the open shoji. They were high ranking council members, casually speaking of politics from open doors. Azura didn't pay them anymore heed, mostly due to indifference and the fact that they ceased their talk in front of her yet again.

She had already traveled a good length of the engawa by the time she found her grandfather's study. She took a deep breath, lowering to a bow on the ground. With her forehead pressed against the wood, she knocked against the floor three times.

"I see you've heard. Come in, Azura." The lord Daimyō's voice was deep and exasperated, despite the fact she had yet to state herself. Her silhouette visible through the paper barrier. She stood up, opening and closing the sliding door behind her.

"Honorable grandfather," she greeted, allowing herself to lose a moment of pride as she once more bowed to him.

"If you're here about Tetsua-san," her grandfather said, glancing up through his papers. "You need'nt fear."

"You rejected him?" Azura knew her show of relief would be unwelcome, so refrained from doing such. Tetsua was a vile sort, and twenty-five years her senior. She knew, just like all the others, they didn't see her, but instead her name.

"I will not be responsible for combining that of a Tao with a Shao," Junmiro told her, his eyes narrow. "You dare think me so willing to dishonor you?"

_The only dishonor is that __Tetsua__ couldn't allow me the curtesy of rejecting him on my own. _Azura could not voice her thoughts, and like every other unvoiced concern, she locked it away. "Yes. Tetsua would not be my first choice in a match."

Junmiro's eyes filled with a swift anger. "It is about time you realize that you have no choice. I have already chosen your husband."

Azura's hands were hidden under the table, so he was unable to see how they clenched. She had not heard of any other suiters who appealed to her grandfather. Her heart had already stopped and had she not trained her expression, it might have become obvious of her displeasure.

Junmiro, satisfied at her silence, continued. Still, his voice was dripping with honey and a warmth that he only used when he wished to appeal to her. "He is a strong man. From a good family. You will bare hearty sons."

"Who?" Azura didn't know where she got the strength to speak, but her voice managed to escape her lips.

"Oda Kenpachi," he finally said, but he still barely looked at her from over the forms in his hands. This, Azura knew, was due to the disinterest in the conversation. To her grandfather, it was merely his kindness that he even discuss this with her. If he had his way, Azura would only realize she was getting married moments before she actually attended the ceremony.

Still, Oda's name cut through her heart. _A bad omen Emika had warned. This was it._

_Breathe in, Azura. Breathe out._

"Oda Kenpachi," Azura said, finally raising her voice. She chided herself for the outburst, but her adrenaline was pumping out the worries from her blood. "Grandfather, you must reconsider."

He looked at her, setting down the scroll with a shine in his eyes that warned Azura of his temper. "Reconsider?" He slammed his palms against the table, causing the wood to rattle. "You dare speak to me of reconsidering?"

"He is scum," Azura said, and she could hear the disparity in her own voice. She tore it out and reorganized herself. She refused to give him leverage. If she got emotional, it gave her grandfather power. "Oda Kenpachi is a murderer."

"He is a war hero. His name would do nothing but honor you," he snapped, his own anger digging into his voice. "Need I remind you that I allowed your rejection of your last suitors. I have been kind, for the love I bare you. Oda is your fate and your duty as a Shao."

Her nails were digging into her skin. She dared not look down at the blood that was likely dripping from her palms. It was a terrible outlet to anger, but fitting for the 'lady of scabs'. "You speak of destiny?" _Shut up Azura. Appeal to him. _"My destiny is what? Bare the Shao family a son. That cannot be all I am good for lord Daimyō. If you marry me to a man like _Oda_, grandfather, will I be nothing more that a prized goat to the Shao family?"

Junmiro's face had already begun to redden, but it was unbecoming for a Daimyō to strike a fully grown lady. It didn't mean he was unable, but rather, she had yet to provoke him enough to raise his hand. "That is your place. I will not have this conversation with you again. Your sisters are married, but by right, your son would my heir. I have been kind to give you this time, but you are a child no longer. You will marry Oda Kenpachi. You will give the Shao family a son. You will cease this foolish notion that you have a choice."

Azura was reminded of the river. She was reminded of how it flowed so beautifully, sustaining the life it touches. _I am not a river._ "If you wish for me to marry Oda Kenpachi, grandfather, I will obey."

Junmiro took a deep breath, leaning back and relaxing his hands. His face returned to a serene warmth that Azura knew to be fleeting. She wanted to reach over and strangle him, but that would be unwise. If she tried to fight him on this, all the compromises would be for nothing. Despite all she had managed to win, he still had the ability to mold her into Sato Emika. Her fate could only grow worse.

"But I want something in return," she said, and chiding herself on her wording. Judging by her grandfather's palpable anger, he too was displeased with her words. Still, it didn't matter how she said it, his feelings on her request would be the same. "I want a position on your council."

As if she had told a joke, her grandfather let out a bark of laughter. She raised a brow, attempting to remember her meditations. "A position? What an amusing exchange for your obedience." Junmiro had scolded his daughter and her husband for allowing Azura so much power. He believed that if she would not obey, then to punish her until she did as she was told. He scoffed at the notion of a lady learning how to wield a blade, a lady wishing to add economics to her lessons, a lady wishing to learn all she could about the state of affairs in the Mist. Still, Shao Yuki had been firm.

_"Azura can learn from us, in my way, or she can find a way to learn from others. This way, we can at least control what it is she knows," _Yuki had told him that day. Junmiro, a man known for rigidity, had bent. Now, look at where his leniency had gotten him. An unwed granddaughter with callouses on her hands as if she were a peasant. A motherless granddaughter who dared make demands and ultimatums with him.

Still, Yuki had been, in a sense, correct in her assumption that Azura would only act out if completely restricted, so he thought instead to amuse her to an extent of his choosing.

"I want a role." Azura was firm, deciding against flowering her language. "I am qualified. I am formally trained. I could do so much more than make tea and write haiku."

Junmiro sighed, wishing nothing more than to take a long sip of sake. He wished, at that moment, for his late wife's steady heart. For at least his beloved Shao Baozhai would have never allow her granddaughter such free reign. _No, my beloved would have never stood for Azura's speech as well_.

Baozhai, however, was no longer here and he was left alone to reign in the disobedience of his granddaughter.

"A role?" Junmiro was seething, but he had learned from the past that if he snapped, Azura would turn feral. They would scream and then nothing would be handled correctly.

"Let me manage something small. Insignificant. Let me answer the letters you are too busy to approach. Let me have a look at your ledgers. Anything. Let me earn my chance to show you that I am more than just a goat," she said, and Azura knew, had she been born with a dick, she wouldn't even have to ask. She would be well on her way to the next Daimyō, but instead, even with her talents, she was begging for scraps.

"If I allow this," Junmiro said, not quite agreeing, but to Azura, this was enough to make the weight upon her shoulders lesson to the point where it might not crush her. "You will marry Oda Kenpachi."

"Give me a position and Oda Kenpachi will have my hand," Azura said this through knitted brows and a clenched jaw. Her grandfather finally smiled, pouring Azura a freshly prepared cup of green tea, signaling a deal well struck.

Still, as she watched the steam rise from the cup, Azura couldn't help but feel that she just signed away her future over a hot cup of tea.


	3. Disembowelments

THREE  
-

**Disembowelments**

_**I HAD TO BE KIDNAPPED AT ELEVEN JUST TO GAIN THE RIGHT TO LEARN **__martial arts. Even then, I had to threat and barter and, my mother's favorite word, compromise to get my way._

It had been in the fall, only a month after Azura's eleventh birthday, that her ship had been attacked on her way to Nagi island for her aunt's fourth wedding. Azura had been staring into the ocean, hearing a sailor from below deck complain that her aunt Zhang Niyeifei was on her way to yet another husband who would die and leave her widowed.

Azura liked sailors for their loose lips and gossip that held no political agenda. Even at eleven, she was smart enough to realize that the ladies at the estates always had an purpose for their gossip. _"I hear that Tao Fei is expecting," _one such lady had whispered last week, but Azura knew such slander had arisen due to the competition of marriage for Tao Fei's betrothed, Kobayashi Daichi. Kobayashi currently controlled the shipping industry, so a marriage into this family would bring prosperity that would last a generation.

At least, that was what everyone at the time believed. Her grandfather in particular was livid when Azura had decline this match, only saying, _"His father had borrowed too much money to support his business and finance his investors. He will tarnish the Shao family name."_

Her grandfather had relented to this, not that he'd ever give the young _girl_ credit for the tip on the Kobayashi wealth. Instead, Shao Junimiro had ended up going under Kobayashi's eyes and paying off the investors and purchasing the eastern docks on Azura's recommendation. Since then, men had been more mindful about what they said when she was in earshot range. They would later realize that while the small girl's hands were preoccupied with a brush and a ink, her ears were intent on listening for any edge.

Now, she was stuck on a ship with Mist village Jounin and her sister, Shao Junko, who was below deck sick from the sea. In contrast, Azura loved the sea. She loved the fog, the ocean breeze, the salty wind, and the fact that when at sea, she had far more freedom than ever had at the estate. The gods forbid free range be given in spitting distance of a Daimyō.

"Not too close to the edge, Azura-sama," the Jounin said, his Mist village headband glinting in her eye. Azura was nearly tempted to drown herself just to gain a bit of freedom from the eyes of the many Jounin who guarded her.

_What I wouldn't do for Junko's laughter,_ Azura thought in lament, missing her sister's sense of humor. This was due to the fact that she was four and had yet to be properly trained on what she could and could not say. Azura had taken full advantage of that, teaching the girl swear words that would make even the sailors blush. It was all in good fun that was worth her mother's backhand.

Still, her sister was sick and Azura was in such heavy robes that she was certain would make drowning much easier. She had only met her aunt twice, and was already dreading the wedding. A Shao wedding was a long, tedious affair that lasted a week of celebrations. Niyeifei would know well of that, considering this was a fourth one. The first husband had died of measles, the second of a duel that left him with a dagger in his back and an infection that rendered him dead, and finally the third had been poisoned. Many currently theorized that Niyeifei had done that one herself.

At least, that was what Azura had told Junko. _Oh how she cried_, Azura thought with a smile.

"Worry not for me leaning too close to the edge and more for those rain clouds," Azura said flatly at the Jounin.

"Fear not, Shao-sama," the sailor down below assured. If such a man had talked to her in front of her grandfather or her mother, he would have been flogged. Still, the leniency at sea made Azura nearly feel equal, hence why she liked it. "This ship has never lost its way in a storm."

Azura knew that much. With the amount of water ninja aboard, despite the storm, they could control the very ocean. How embarrassing would it be otherwise to drown at sea for a man or woman of Kirigakure.

"I fear nothing but your bad breath, Tegumi-san," Azura said in return, and the burst of laughter was cut off from the sound of gurgling. From behind her, the Jounin who had been nipping at her heels if she so much as breathed funny was now on the ground, his guts a few paces ahead of him.

Azura's breath had left her, and very nearly had she tripped and fallen over the edge of the boat when she caught sight of a man who towered over her thrice her height. His face was covered in a white mask that, when she looked closely, resembled bandages. She couldn't breathe and when he looked upon her, his eyes full of malice fit for the pictures she had studied of him in bingo books and capture scrolls, she really did fall over the side of the ledge. Not into the ocean, but instead below deck.

Being eleven, falling such a feat was beyond excruciating, and Azura's vision went black as her head slammed against the wood. She wasn't certain how much time had passed, but she was aware that someone was helping her up, her arm around his neck and his hand at her waist as he tried to drag her away from the fighting.

"You must stay awake, Azura," Tegumi said, his voice coming out in a pant and his exhaustion quite visible judging by the lack of formality he used in saying her name. She would never be the type of person who really reacted negatively when her name was so casually used. Still, had her father witnessed it, Tegumi's head would be in the ocean.

"What's...happening?" Azura tried to think logically, to remember, but the world was spinning. When she moved her palm to touch her face, she pulled it away to blood. She dragged her hand over the back of her head, wincing when she felt more blood in between her fingers.

"Stay awake," he whispered, and she heard him open a cabin door, dragging her inside the next moment as she tried to force her eyes open. "You must hide." He ordered this with urgency, his eyes casting shadows as he grabbed a musty blanket and placed it over her head. In between barrels of fish and bottles of wine, he forced her to sit. "Stay quiet. I will come back for you."

"Wait!" Azura must not have been as loud as she thought she was, for her own voice had hurt her head and Tegumi had left anyway. The door closed behind him, and she lost track of how long she sat there, curled into herself, and staring at it through small openings of her blanket. The fighting rang on, but the clash of steel and crashing of broken wood was not what stuck in her mind. Instead it was the screaming, the harrowing, piercing screaming that kept her eyes wide even when all she wanted to do was sleep off the pain in her skull.

Her vision cut off, and the fact that the cabin was dark, wet, and cold was hardly any help to her as she felt her body tremble as she tried to remember to be silent. "Breathe Azura," she whispered to herself, as if she could ever forget how to do that. Still, she felt she must remind herself because seconds later she was choking on the aura of malice that surrounded the ship that was apparently unsinkable. The smell of fish was unrelenting, filling the room and reminding her that she, for the first time, might actually need to vomit up everything she ever ate on this voyage.

_Breathe Azura,_ she reminded herself again as she tried to say quiet when all she wanted to do was cry. Her head hurt far too much to cry, and she was afraid to close her eyes and visualize that Jounin's guts coating the salty wood. _Breathe out._

The screaming continued, and when the cabin doors opened to a boy wearing a Kirigakure hunter mask, she let out a silent breath of relief. "Please. Is my sister alright?" Azura asked when the blanket was yanked off of her. The boy didn't say anything, and he instead knelt in front of her and offered his hand. She stared at him, the Oinin Butai, with a trickle of apprehension in her gut. It wasn't unusual for a hunter ninja to be right behind a missing ninja, and Azura knew what Zabuza was, but still, she felt something was wrong.

"I am Shao Azura. I demand you back up," she said, hoping her voice didn't tremble even if her stomach was doing flips. The hunter ninja tilted his masked head, and his two tails of hair moved with him. He did not move. "I said." Azura had never been forced to repeat herself to a lowly ninja before, and she felt humiliation spread over her face. "Back away from me."

"It is in your best interests, Shao Azura," the ninja finally said, and his kind voice actually managed to relax her. The muscles that were tense in her shoulders had slowed, only a fraction, and her heart ceased the excessive pounding. "That you take my hand so that I can protect you."

She glanced back at his hand for a moment before looking up at him. She knew, logically speaking, that he had to be right. She didn't know how to punch, let alone defend herself. She raised a trembling hand, and allowed him to help her stand. "What about my sister? What of my mother?"

He glanced towards her, but she couldn't actually tell where he was looking due to the mask. "Where are your sister and mother located, Shao-sama?"

She felt it again. It was anxiety, a deeply rooted instinct that something was not right. As he led her from the cabin, and she stared at his stiff back, she said nothing on her family's whereabouts. "I am uncertain. Please tell me they are safe."

He did not answer, and when the light of the outside world hit her in the face, even though the fog that had only gotten thicker, she winced at the slight lighting change. The rocking of the boat, the screams, and the blood that had splattered everywhere she stepped was all too much. She was going to vomit and it would be very unbecoming and humiliating.

"Follow me, Shao-sama," the hunter ninja ordered, and she nodded her head, her body moving numb against the hardwood floor. He lead her past a body that she recognized as Tegumi and she stopped walking, her eyes now stinging as the vomit finally escaped her lips. Next to his broke body, neck bent, tongue out, throat slit, Azura coughed up acid and everything she ate that morning and night. The hunter ninja, seemingly out of patience, finally grabbed her more firmly, dragging her towards the indent where the ship had a space to unload passengers and supplies.

Down below was a smaller boat, and Azura heard her name shouted somewhere behind her.

"If you want to live," the hunter told her. Her eyes widened at him, her brows knitted, and her heart coursing with fear. "You have to move."

Azura climbed, even when the rocking of the ship made her want to lose her grip on the rope and her head was pounding at her to rest, she climbed. She did want to live. She needed to live. She glanced up at the hunter, who was just watching her climb down the rope latter and into the boat. Finally, she shouted at him, "I want to live." She squeezed her eyes shut, and fell into the small boat. If she thought the ship had been rocking, the small boat, tied to the ship, was quaking. The water was hitting it so hard that every time it rocked Azura was nearly thrown off.

This forced her to hold on, her body shivering as the sea water had soaked through her robes. She was trembling, her teeth chattering, and her hands clenched so tight the skin had turned white as she held onto the sides of the boat. When the hunter ninja jumped down into the boat next to her, not bothering with the latter, he wasted no time to propel them forward. It was a Jutsu of which she of course was unfamiliar, as she knew none. As the ship got further and further away, she felt her vision grow dim.

Her head was splitting when she spoke again. "I want to live."

"What for?" The hunter ninja wasn't asking maliciously, and his voice was kind as she forced her eyes awake.

It was, as she realized later, a helping hand of his. It was as if he were testing her resolve, making her remember to open her eyes. She felt no ounce of embarrassment, even if her grandfather had humiliated her about her dream not long prior, when she spoke again. "I want to be Daimyō. I will be Daimyō."

"Is that right?" The hunter ninja went silent, as if contemplating her dream.

She stayed awake as they got away, praying that her family was safe. Still, she didn't ask until the boat docked and he dragged her out. "Were you the only ninja? Is my family going to be alright."

"The enemy wasn't looking to kill a Shao," the hunter said, grabbing her, none too gently, and forcing her to walk. Where they were, she was uncertain. The islands surrounding the Mist village were numerous, all she did know was that they had been traveling west. That meant that she wasn't near Nagi island. She must have been on one of the five islands west of where they left port at Kirigakure, but she knew not where that could be and she was exhausted enough to allow her mind rest.

"How could you know that?" Azura asked, trying to keep up with him, but height was not her specialty and her legs were too short. Even at peak health, he walked too fast as if he were weary to get away.

"I know," he said, and that same rush of anxiety filtered back into her heart.

"What is the island we are on?" Azura asked, wishing to know how far the boat had taken them.

"Conserve your energy," he ordered instead, and his tone was clipped, yet still gentle somehow. She knew that was what she should have done, but her eyes were wandering the wet surroundings. The beach was far behind her now, but even if she was on the edge of the sand, she would not be able to see the ship through the fog.

The trees had already begun to make a canopy from where they walked, the crunching of leaves and wet dirt beginning to ruin her shoes. The ones she wore were not meant for the cold and wet climate. She felt herself trip, but the hunter ninja was quick to catch her fall.

"It's alright. We are almost there," he told her, and she blinked her foggy eyes that had once again began to fail her. The black spots had already seeped in to blind her.

"Where?" She had grown nervous, and had she been more awake, she might have been far more suspicious. At least, that was what she would tell herself later when she chided herself for being a fool.

In the midst of her walking, she hadn't realized that she was practically being carried. The hunter ninja had taken most of her weight by now, and she was going in and out of consciousness. It was disorienting, and the experience had caused her to lose sight on direction and made her unable to focus if she was going north or west any longer. Still, she squeezed her eyes open and closed when the boy finally set her down to rest upon a bed of fallen leaves.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he knelt down, glancing around for a moment before reaching over to inspect her head.

"I am going to check your injury," he warned, his voice still flat but she did appreciate how he asked before he touched her. She might have nodded her head in agreement, but she feared even moving would make her vomit once again. This time, she might actually throw up on him, which would disintegrate the very last of her pride and dignity.

As he began to treat her head, however, she saw his hands move, through the blur of her vision, and a block of ice appeared from the air. He wrapped it in a portion of her robe that he cut off. Her mother would have screamed had she seen someone defile her clothes, but Azura only stared at the odd technique he performed. Before she could ask about it, he pressed the ice, covered by the cloth, against her head and she flinched.

"I am Shao Azura," she whispered, and he glanced at her from through his mask.

"I know," he said slowly, causing her to smile.

"I know you know," she said, blinking back the pain. "Still, it is polite to introduce oneself to their savior."

It might have been in her head, but at that moment, she saw him flinch. More than that, since his hand was holding up the ice, she felt the the block tremble against her very sensitive scalp. She tried to see his eyes through the shadow of the mask, but with the weakening of her vision, she could only see black.

"Are you unable to tell me your name?" Azura asked next, unsure of whether or not he was even looking at her now. "That is a shame. However will I send your reward for my rescue?"

He still didn't speak, causing her to sigh in disappointment. "Haku." He said this slowly, and now she could see he was looking at her. "And I didn't rescue you."

"What?" Azura knew something was off, but she didn't know for certain until after she saw Momochi Zabuza stroll through the trees with blood upon his sword and laughter in his voice. She tried to back away, but 'Haku' was holding her steady with his free hand. "Y-You let me go this instant."

"Demanding little noble bitch this one," Zabuza said, shoving his sword into the mud in front of her. The blood now even closer and her eyes watered at the thought that upon that blade, her sister or mother's blood mixed and mingled.

"Did you kill my mother and sister?" Azura asked, her voice coming out braver than she felt. "Did you?"

She wasn't certain, but she thought she saw Zabuza grin. "You been spreading rumors about me, Haku?"

"Not at all," Haku said, his voice light, polite, yet monotone.

"Not in the business of killing relatives of the Daimyō, bitch," Zabuza finally said with a deep sigh. "No. We were after you."

"You're to ransom me then?" Azura smacked away Haku's hand, even if the motion of her own arm was much too quick for her eyesight to follow. "How dare you? My grandfather would see you in the ground."

Zabuza snorted. "Alright, spitfuck. We are gonna need to make some ground rules. Starting off, you are to shut you mouth or your granddaddy is gonna have one less relative."

Still, Azura stood, brushing off Haku's hand once again. "I will stand with the dignity of my house."

"Man this bitch is annoying," Zabuza said with a groan, running a slightly blood palm over his face. She felt her eyes drawn to it, and despite all her talk, she vomited once again. "Dignity huh?"


	4. Discriminatory

FOUR

**Discriminatory**

**BEING A WOMAN WHILE WISHING TO HAVE BEEN BORN A MAN **was Azura's usual passing irritation. That being said, when she picked up her katana, she felt that familiar rush as the steel glinted against the dimly covered sun. The edge of the blade swung with slice through the wind and collided with steel as her blue eyes narrowed upon her trainer. She angled the blade, placing her left foot behind her, and swung once more. The muscles of her arms had grow much in size since she first began, and her trainer was forced back at her strength.

She spotted the glint of sweat upon his brow, feeling her own lips wish to curl. Regardless, out of the practice of being humble, she had long since learned not to brag on every achievement. She took a another step forward, noticing his muscles shift, showing he was about to go on the offense and catch her in her blind spot. She kicked back, shoving her heel into his shin and twisting her blade so his went flying from his hand. This made his blade slam into the stone statue of the great eagle that rested to the left. A maid had jumped and quickened her pace for her chores on the engawa.

"What, Azura, did I tell you about taking Kuni's fighting style for your own?" Oniyuzu Ramarou said, his lips twisted into a frown. Azura slightly smiled, swinging her blade back into its scabbard.

"While underhanded, it is yet effective," she told him, holding out her hand.

"The point, Azura, is that you are skilled enough to win honorably," he reminded her, for he had long since gotten demoted from 'trainer' to 'person who nearly lost an eye when Azura was fourteen'.

"Yes," Azura agreed, running her fingers upon the hilt. "But this way is efficient and quick. The results end the same."

"You are angry about something then," he said, running a hand over his forehead and wiping off the sweat.

"I am not angry," she said, already knowing that being angry would only make her situation worse. Instead, she schooled her features into something even her grandfather might be proud of seeing and turned to her former teacher. "I summoned you here for more than just a sparring session."

"I don't suppose it's to finally have a nice cup of tea and talk over your engagement," he said, and she felt a smile slip past her guard. He had been asking for a resting session for months, having been likely paid extra to slip it into her head that marriage into a good family would only benefit her. Just like every other person in her life that had been bribed the same way, she brushed off the comments.

"Actually, it is what I wished to do," she agreed slowly, trying to appear aloof as she thought of Oda Kenpachi with a souring mood.

"Yes," he said gravely. "Oda is a...strong man."

"Oh, I know that," Azura replied. "I have heard much of this man. A strong man. A rich man. A high born man. A man with much influence. Notice how no one has come forward to say that he is a good man."

Ramarou frowned, but was uncharacteristically silent on that matter of questioning. "Is now the time to be thinking on what type of man he is?"

"I know what Oda Kenpachi is," Azura said, glancing out the corner of her eyes. "I made a promise to my grandfather. There is no backing out for as long as I wish to uphold the Shao family name and honor my father and mother."

"Then what is it you speak of?"

"I made a deal with our lord Daimyō," she said, turning her gaze towards one of her only friends. It was rather easy to become close to someone who spent a good portion of her life teaching her the only activity that she actually enjoyed. To Azura, time with Ramarou was what she spent hours waiting for, days prepared for, and nights thinking about. When she held a blade in her hands and felt the weight of the steel, it was the only time she tasted a glimmer of her own life. It was the only time when she held her own life and path in the palm of her hands. That was all Ramarou's doing, for he had allowed her the comfort of steel that meant more to her than gold.

"Deals with a Daimyō are never beneficial," Ramarou whispered, for his words spoke a glimmer of treason that brought a smile to Azura's face.

"Careful, Rama-kun," she whispered back, her lips still curled.

"I've asked you not to call me that," he shot back.

She chuckled once more, before schooling her features. "The deal was in exchange for my obedient hand. I have gotten something worth my virtue."

"What could you have squandered your virtue away to obtain?" Ramarou asked, and her smile was nearly infectious.

"I've been given a seat on grandfather's council." Azura took a step forward, hiding her lips in case any might be watching to understand her words through lip reading. "I am finally to be heard as ambassador to the Daimyō."

"You took Myuuga's job." Ramarou's thick brows had shot up. A jolt of worry coursed through his veins as he took in the girl before him, proud as any Shao and just as brave. Still, Myuuga once had a servant girl whipped for looking at his neck because he thought she had the audacity to meet his eyes. "Azura, he is not one to anger."

"I am not worried of Myuuga," Azura said, her lips spread into a twisted smile. "I think that things might actually change. It is a position, Ramarou."

One thing Ramarou had noticed about the girl before him was that despite the coolness of her eyes or the hard set of her lips, her brows were immensely expressive. It was one of the reasons he even recommended bangs, not that she ever listened, since he could usually tell exactly what she was thinking by the furrow of her brow. He could tell she was practically bursting with excitement.

"You must proceed cautiously, young Azura," Ramarou whispered, steering her by the arm so they might seek more privacy behind the statue of the goddess of fertility. "I know how you wished to enter this part of your grandfather's world, but you must be weary. Not everyone will want you there."

"Oh, I am well aware, Ramarou," she said back in a hiss. "But that's why I need you."

"I am not joining the politics again. My hair is greying enough and if you met my son, you'd know why," he retorted, watching her smile spread across her face once more.

"We couldn't have that. However would you catch yourself another wife with a grey head," she replied with her usual sharp tongue. "No. The politics of this society is not where I want you. I want you to be my shadow instead."

He took a step back, his surprise apparent on his face. "Shadows are for life, lady Azura."

"I know. I plan to be in this game for a long time. Now that I have finally sunk my claws into a position, I will tear out the innards of the entire council just to stay there," she said instead, her eyes glinting as hard as the steel blade she had slammed into his only minutes prior.

"Don't tell me your goals have not changed." Ramarou had hoped, prayed, that she might eventually relent of the dream she had as a child. Not only because he thought it improbable, if not impossible, but because through the years he had known her, she had become his own. The path was littered with blades, all aimed for her neck by men who would sooner see a Shao daughter dead than on the seat of power.

"My goals have never changed or strayed. I will become the Daimyō."

"Azura," he whispered back, as if his disapproval might persuade her against her goals. Still, he knew the girl well enough to be aware that no matter what he said, she was unlikely to ever bend. "This road is not going to end how you want."

"See, that's what people have told me." Azura had walked over to the statue where Ramarou's tachi blade had impaled. It was nothing like the shibuki blade he once held proudly as a man of the Mist's seven swordsman. In one swift motion, as if the action was as easy as picking a flower, she tore the blade out from the belly of the eagle. She inspected the blade for chips or imperfections with a cool eye. "Then again, that's what everyone said when I begged to learn how to wield a blade."

She tossed the blade in the air, only a light motion. It landed in such a way that she gripped the tip of the steel with a cool gaze towards Ramarou and held out the tachi so he could grab the hilt. "The blade is not the same as politics."

She laughed. "Is it not?" Ramarou grabbed the tachi from her hand and sheathed it in a single motion. "I was told I was unfit for a blade. I mastered it. I was told I would never be able to beat a man-a warrior even-in a fight. I made Keichi Reiga cry like a little girl." She took another step forward, and he was able to see the leather pants she wore through the slit in her robes. "I was told I'd never get on the council. I am the ambassador." She ran her fingers over her own blade's hilt. "I am tired of men telling me what I can and cannot do. No. I might never get what I want, but I will not quit just because someone tells me it's impossible."

Ramarou let out a long sigh, his body tense as his eyes ran over Azura's face and back towards the estate where he had first met her upon the high engawa. Her face had been so small, her hands had been weak, but her father had already paid him handsomely to teach her the blade. As a former swordsman of the mist, Ramarou could not refuse a request by a Kirigakure lord. Still, he thought once she fell down a few times, she would quit.

Obviously, she did not.

"I am not telling you to quit because you are a woman, Azura." Ramarou still felt the tension in his shoulders, but relaxing was not an option when his next words would decide his own fate. "I am merely warning you that your opposition will be ruthless, unfair, and cruel." She opened her lips to speak, but he silenced her with a stern glance. "Still, I've known you to be just as cunning to combat the ruthless, resilient to block out the unfair, and crafty to render the cruel obsolete." Ramarou swiftly got to his knees, and held out the blade that she had given back to him. "You have my loyalty, and by extension, the protection of my body as a man of the Mist, now in your shadow. Do you accept my blade, Shao Azura?"

Azura's hands were trembling, her eyes burning, and she nodded her head. She was nearly too afraid to speak, but the words came out anyway. "I accept your blade, Oniyuzu Ramarou. May you protect me well." Azura let out a sigh of relief. "Well, now that this ceremony is over, I suppose I better attend to..."

"The wedding?" Ramarou asked, watching her face harden.

"We must all make sacrifices," she said, finally allowing herself to smile. "Perhaps my fate will be like that of Auntie Niyeifei."

"We can only hope," Ramarou said with a glance of amusement.

"Did you hear? Her sixth wedding is to clash with my first?"

"The dishonor," he agreed.

"Indeed," but she could not hold back her smile.

"Be careful, Azura," he said, dropping the formality yet again. "Oda Kenpachi has a terrible reputation."

Azura glanced over to him as she turned her to head to prepare for her meeting of her betrothed. She was told it was lucky she even got to meet him, since even Emika hadn't met her own husband until the ceremony. "I am not afraid of him."

"Of course not. You are not afraid of anything."

Azura smiled one last time, but that smile faded as she turned her back. _How I wish that were true._

No, she never thought she'd ever marry for something as childish as love, but she'd always hoped she could find someone she could grow to love. She found out later that day, a confirmation of her fears, that she could never grow to so much as like Oda Kenpachi.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Her robes were heavy and not at all practical for walking. Azura stared at herself in the mirror, proving herself to be every bit as uninterested in the dress, let alone a marriage. Still, to her left and right were Yui and Mui, twin maids who had taken to dressing her when she was a little girl. Azura had tried to befriend them when she was younger, but them, just like everyone else, was reluctant to so much as smile in her presence. That being said, Azura had instead taken to pretending like they did not exist. It wasn't a perfect system, but it beat the alternative of becoming a lonely child in desperate need for some companionship.

"Beautiful," Azura commented, raising her hand to dismiss the two. "You may go."

_"Thank you for your work. I love it!" _Azura had said this to them before when she was still a teenager, but their response made thanking them all the more unappealing.

_"No. We are unworthy of your appreciation. Please forgive us. We did not mean to ever seek gratitude. We are unworthy!"_ The two had been distressed, causing a great deal of confusion for a 13 year old Azura, so the girl had sworn off on gratitude. The girls bowed, exiting the room in tow.

Azura took a step forward, running her fingers over her face where the makeup had hid the very light freckles she once had. She sighed, having assured her grandfather that she liked them, but he had been clear that _"Azura, freckles are for peasants. You are a Shao."_ After that, she had lost the chance to argue with him.

That much was very depressing, since Azura loved arguing. Also, most of the time, she was correct in all her valid points, so she could usually win. That was, unless she was trying to argue with her grandfather. It was easier to make a mountain bend or an ocean dry. All he had to do was say, _"Azura, speak another word and every blade in the estate will be melted down and forged into something pretty you can wear."_

Azura pressed her fingers once more against the mirror, before she left the room to meet the infamous Oda Kenpachi. The track down the halls, with two Chuunin on either side of her, was a quiet one. She had long since felt her spirit drift away from her and she could hardly feel her own head as the pins and needles that kept her hair back had made her skull numb. It had been a long time since she felt this tired, making her much prefer walking in rags down the winding path to the wave country with two psychopaths who she may or may not have become fond.

Oda Kenpachi was tall. Azura could tell that much just by seeing how his head towered over her grandfather, despite the fact that he was lounging under the table. When Azura enter the room, he stood up and bowed. Her grandfather was smiling, as if the scene warmed the ice around the room.

"Lord Oda Kenpachi." Azura got down on her knees, her head lightly tapping the ground as she showed her respect. "I am honored and humbled by your presence."

"The honor is mine." Oda Kenpachi smiled, raising his hand to aid her to stand. She took it, mostly due to her grandfather's watchful eye. His hand lingered on hers for a moment too long to be considered appropriate had he not been the one to marry her.

"I have already assembled your wedding trousseaus," Kenpachi assured her, and she felt her heart quake for a moment as he gestured to the large ensemble of linens, jewelry, and other superficial items that made it quite obvious that the marriage was real.

"I am delighted at how prepared you were, considering an engagement was only just decided upon," Azura said, her eyes slanted as she smiled.

"Azura," her grandfather warned, but she was already quiet.

"I have heard much of your recent acquisition to the Kado prefecture," she said, hoping to flatter him into speaking. Kenpachi, seeming to enjoy the bait of talking about himself, merely nodded.

"Yes. It was a well struck deal," he said, and her grandfather laughed.

_It was a swindle. Kado housed many of Kirigakure's poor, and now they have been relocated and pushed to the edge of the city so Kenpachi could partake in creating gambling dens and spas for the rich._

The Daimyō must be aware, but judging from his face as the two talked business, Azura could tell that awareness did not equal the ability to actually care. After all, it was only to benefit him if their houses combined at the cost of more citizen's livelihoods and jobs. Azura stared out at the beautiful linens and gowns and silks that Kenpachi had procured for her. Many of the jewels could feed an entire household for a year, and there they were, collecting dust.

She had to get out of here. Azura was afraid of saying something that might be taken in offense, but it seemed that in her time of spacing out, Kenpachi had already decided his time was to be cut short. He bowed to the Daimyō, and bowed to her. Words were exchanged, but Azura was no longer listening. It wasn't until him and his men were gone that her grandfather spoke to her.

"You did well," he told her, as if pleased. Azura turned her gaze to him. "I was impressed. Your father and mother would be proud."

Azura didn't enjoy when he would speak as if they were already dead. Still, he was the one who raised her, so she tried to be respectful. "If I am to marry him."

"When you marry him," he corrected, and she smiled.

"Of course. When I marry him-"

"You are to marry him before you come with me to Konoha."

That got Azura to halt, for the trip into Konoha was only a week away. "That's soon."

"Yes. Forgive me for not trusting you," her grandfather told her, his eyes narrow. "But I don't. Something warns me that the sooner you are wed, the sooner you will be managed and I can finally rest."

"Managed?" Azura tried to bottle the anger again. "I would not go back on a deal. I will marry. Whether to Kenpachi or anyone else you desire. I do not care about the wedding. I care only about the result of it."

He grimaced, already regretting his decision on giving her power. He would have been satisfied if she would have taken the small jobs, but after she threatened marriage to a lowly Shinobi out of spite, he had been forced to give her a position of high stature. Muuga had not been pleased, but none were as angry as the Daimyō himself. Still, he had a feeling that once she was tasked with true politics, she might finally realize that it was not suited to her. He hoped that she might get the taste, and finally know her place was raising children and managing the estate as her mother once had done.

Still, as the Daimyō stared into his granddaughter's eyes, he saw a resolve that brought a sliver of doubt into his chest.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Sasuke spent a vast majority of his time in the wake of Naruto's appointment to Hokage doing busywork. It was, in Sasuke's mind, an excuse to stay preoccupied with the steady rebuilding of nation trust after the Fourth Shinobi War. Also, if it kept Sasuke away from a failing relationship with one Haruno Sakura, that was also a plus. Said woman was likely still at home, throwing his stuff out the window. That couldn't have taken long since Sasuke assumed she would react poorly and already moved out his very few items.

Luckily for him, being a material boy was not on his list of pass time activities. Even so, he was rather okay with their relationship being over. Shion, however, was not.

"Poor boy," the girl said, pressing her arms around Sasuke's arm and dragging him over to where Naruto was hidden behind a mountain of paperwork. "Come on. Talk to Shion-nee-sama."

Sasuke visibly grimaced at the nickname as the girl decided to press down upon his shoulders. He began to think back on a time when he might have thought she was _even a little bit_ cool. The memory quickly made him shudder. Naruto, however, looking pleased at the distraction from paperwork, glanced over and made a "pfft" sound.

"Yeah, tell Shion-nee-sama all your dirty details," Naruto said with a grin that didn't waver, even in the face of a scowl so bitter that Sasuke was fairly certain it could have cut through glass itself.

"Naruto, don't make fun of him. He's going through a bad breakup," Shion reminded, and Sasuke grimaced again. He glanced out the window, wondering if he could make his escape in the form of actively tossing himself out through the glass.

"It's very mutual," Sasuke reminded her for the tenth time, not that Shion cared what anyone had to say.

"I was telling Sakura last week. If you are gonna be dating a jackass," Shion said, and Sasuke immediately turned a dark glower in her direction. Shion didn't pause, and Sasuke had a feeling it had to do with Naruto's playful and goading "pfft" as he tried not to laugh. "Then you gotta do something drastic and dramatic at the end."

"Alright. That's it. I'm leaving," Sasuke said, and he couldn't believe he stuck around as long as he did just to get harassed. Even so, Shion kept a strong grip on his arm.

"Keep strong, little one. You'll find love again," Shion assured him, letting out a very dramatic, and very fake, tear.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, and Sasuke was about to seppuku himself out of the need to get out of the conversation. "I actually need something. I asked Shion to do it, but she said-"

"I am a lady!" Shion said, watching her former teammates give the girl incredulous glances that basically shouted 'says the girl who beat Choji in an eating competition last week'. "Kay. That's fair."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked with a sigh as he currently wished that he had stayed very far away from Konoha.

Still, with Naruto's wedding and becoming Hokage, he was pulled back into the politics now that his brother had taken a long hiatus from clan duties in order to enjoy his vacation. Sasuke wasn't going to question it since Tsukasa was scary enough, but a _pregnant_ Tsukasa might actually kill him. That being said, the clan's decisions went straight to Sasuke's very exhausted shoulders.

"The delegates for Kiri and Suna are arriving in a couple weeks," Naruto said with a sigh, moving aside yet another paper that had writing in terrible penmanship.

"Hn." Sasuke made his opinion on the Daimyō of the water nation very known, considering he was known for detesting Kekkei Genkai and having many Sharingan users that were captured in the Third Shinobi war put straight to death. No trials, just execution. This left a deep bitterness in the hearts of the remainder of the Uchiha clan.

"We got a couple threats," Naruto mentioned, glancing towards Shion who smiled thinly.

She went to the desk and pulled out a scroll that was well mixed with fourteen others. Still, Sasuke suspected that Shion knew her way around Naruto's desk better than the Hokage himself. "It was rather graphic," Shion said, opening the scroll and biting her thumb and tracing a small kanji for 'release' upon the blank pages. On the inside, a threatening note fit with a picture of a Daimyō's severed head rested on the page. "I'd take care of this but I'm needed here."

Shion, being one of the more ambitious Shinobi, was tasked with planning the Chuunin exam in its entirety. It was a daunting challenge, usually enlisted on older Shinobi instead of a small group. Naruto was massaging his temples. "This is so troublesome, dattebayo."

"Okay, chill out Shikamaru," Shion commented with a smile as she sat on the edge of the desk. "Still, if any of those from the Mist or the wind countries are injured, our ass is grass."

"Great vocabulary," Sasuke commented dryly. Still, as he looked over the threatening scroll, his brows furrowed.

"There are fifteen ones like it. We handed that over to the intelligence division," Naruto said with a wry grin that wavered. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto again. "So we assembled a team to help get to the bottom of it. The notes were delivered like a warning to Natori in the aviary. Someone doesn't want 'foreign scum' in Konoha." Naruto looked worried for a moment as the thought brushed against his mind. "There have been multiple killings of Kirigakure merchants. They were just travelers on the road. Suna as well. Iwa. All of them. Shion believes they are connected. I have files on each case."

"I found the bodies," Shion said, the humorous light leaving her eyes. "On my last mission. Four bodies strung up for the crows. I buried them, but what would happen once rKiri learn of this and find that we have no names for the culprit? You know how they are. We have to gather more information. The team Naruto assembled is a good one."

Sasuke didn't want any of them in Konoha either, but just not enough to act on it. "So this team." Sasuke, for one, was the last one to enjoy working on teams. "Whose on it?"

"Yurika from the Cryptanalysis team is to handle any messages or codes for the investigation," Naruto stated, handing Sasuke a folder of her file. Sasuke opened it lazily, but his eyes were serious as he read over her file. "She's more than capable of handling any information on the case." Naruto picked up the next file. "Of course, you are familiar with Sai."

Sasuke glanced up, and even with his usual unreadable expression, Shion snorted at the horror in his face. "He's not that bad," Shion said with a shrug.

Naruto's smile thinned.

"Is that why you declined the mission?" Sasuke said with a dry deadpan. Shion chuckled.

"If you'd rather be involved with all the preparations on the Chuunin exam," Shion said, her eyes narrow with amusement. Sasuke couldn't discern which scenario would be worse.

"It's a necessary distraction," Naruto suggested. "I'd assign Shikamaru, but again."

"Chuunin exams. Got it," Sasuke said with a sigh. _Still, it just had to be Sai._

"Sasuke," Naruto said, bitting his thumb as he pondered his next words. "I don't want my first year to consist of any conflicts with another village. We have to find the sender."

Sasuke finally released his smug smile as he raised a thin brow.


	5. Distressfulness

FIVE

**Distressfulness **

**AZURA HAD BEEN AFRAID OF THE PICTURES SHE HAD SEEN OF HIM**, so when she met him face to face, she had been fairly certain that her heart had leapt into her throat. Perhaps that was why, for the first hour, Azura had not said a word when fear finally rendered her silent. Momochi Zabuza hardly minded the silence due to, in his words, _"I will cut out her tongue."_

Still, when she finally regained control of the fear, she had nothing to say. Everything had long since fallen out of control from the moment she realized that she was about to faint. It was frightfully embarrassing, and when she felt rough hands crush her shoulders just before she fell into a state of oblivion, she managed to say one last thing. "Unhand me...barbarian."

The laughter struck her as the last thing she heard. Still, it felt like only milliseconds when she came about to the sound of talking. It was muffled, and she strained her ears to listen. The moment she tried, however, the voices cut off.

"Smart little bitch. Too bad we can tell when you're awake," Zabuza said, and she opened her eyes slowly to the crackling of a fire. It was helpful, but not helpful enough to block out the cold. Her entire body was trembling, making her wish nothing more than to go back to sleep. More than that, she was still wearing her damp clothes.

"You brutes are trying to kill me," Azura said, slipping the robes off until she was in nothing but her shift. There wasn't much to see considering she was eleven, and it was more appealing to be half naked than to stay in soaked clothes. "Do you want me to get pneumonia and die?"

Zabuza scoffed, not bothered with her words or her stripping of her clothes. It was improper, but propriety didn't seem like the priority when challenged with death. "Yes, actually, that would be quite nice."

"We would be unpaid," Haku reminded him with a monotone. He had taken off his mask, the very same one that fooled her. When she saw it, sitting in the dirt next to it, Azura felt the anger rush back into her chest.

"You lying, conniving fiend," she snapped, grabbing the mask and tossing it into the fire without hesitation. The action caused a rush of a daze spread throughout her body, but pride kept her on her feet to scowl at the boy who had lied to her.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to get that mask?" Zabuza said, and she brought her gaze back to him. She tried to hide her fear at the blade that rested next to him in the dirt. His arms were tense, his back straight, his eyes hard, but he was smiling from under the bandages.

"I don't care. The Oinin Butai are honored and revered," she glanced back over to Haku. "You have no right to wear their mask."

Zabuza laughed, the sound booming and quite menacing. Before she could take another breath, he had already grabbed his blade and raised it to her neck. He was standing, walking forward and forcing her to take a step back lest the blade cut into her skin. Before she knew it, he had forced her to sit back down. That was when she saw a blanket in the dirt. She felt weak for glancing at it, but her trembling had not yet ceased.

"Behave," Zabuza told her, sitting back next to the fire and grabbed a grilled fish that was burning next to the flames. He tossed it at her, and she was too slow to catch it, causing the hot fish to slam into her neck and spread black crumbs and ash over her shift. She gasped, grabbing the stick before it could further hurt her. "Eat."

She had never eaten something so unappealing and just one look at it reminded her of being stuck in that cabin next to the barrels of fish. She had been forced to do nothing but hide in the face of the screaming. Just the memory had taken away most of her appetite. She was about to throw it back at Zabuza, likely earning her a beating, but that was when Haku spoke.

"Did you want to live?" Haku asked, and she glanced at him.

Slowly, she took a deep breath, knowing quite well that the both of them were staring at her. "I will live." She took a bite from the fish, and it was as disgusting as it looked, tasting more like charcoal than meat. She took another bite. "I will escape this." She swallowed the meat, managing to hide the fact that a part of her wanted to gag. She met Zabuza's gaze again, surprised that she was able to bypass her fear in order to do what she thought she could not. "And I will have you executed."

Zabuza snorted, staring at the girl who was the same weight as his leg. She was scrawny, weak, with rags for clothes, and she was shivering from the cold and the fear. Still, when he met her eyes, he saw ice even colder than Haku's Kekkei Genkai. "I plan to die old and surrounded with money, princess."

"We shall see," she told him in reply, finishing off her fish and chucking the skeleton in the fire. She was quiet then, giving the two missing ninja a much needed reprieve from her voice. Still, they would glance at her every once in a while, watching as she sat close to the fire, her bare feet digging into the mud as a way to warm herself as a blanket wrapped around her body.

"Obviously not the accommodations you're used to, but those that beg cannot choose," Zabuza said, rummaging into his bag and pulling out a dress that he obtained for her from the ship. "When you're dry, change into that."

"It's ugly," Azura said, glancing at the dress and recognizing it as Fuuko's. They were, due to Fuuko's growing weight, actually very similar in size. She once more hoped that her sister and mother were alright.

"As opposed to what?" Zabuza laughed again. "Look at you."

Azura's scowl deepened, but slowly, she calmed herself and managed to lay down against the dirt. Still hugging the blanket to her chest, she said, "You were once one of the most esteemed Shinobi in training, fit to become whatever you wanted." She looked back at him, her eyes narrow. "Looks like we've both fallen from expectations."

Zabuza scowled, glancing over to the girl as she allowed sleep to overtake her. Still, he couldn't help but, only slightly, respect the guile.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Before the sun had begun to rise over the trees, Azura was kicked awake by a light tap against her arm. She opened her eyes, already dreading the morning since the memories of her capture had overcrowded her mind. She let out a visible sigh that made her follow a trace of cold condensation over the air. In the next moment, she sat up, glancing over to Fuuko's dress before bringing her icy gaze to Zabuza.

"Sorry to interrupt the beauty sleep, princess, but get the fuck up," Zabuza ordered.

She was already wishing she could cry her troubles, but decided that she lost enough pride since she was filthy and covered in rags. "I prefer the other nicknames you have for me, like bitch or spitfuck."

She had never been shy to cursing, as her younger sister could attest to and she preferred slander to the way 'princess' rolled off his tongue. She stood up, grabbing the dress and slipping it over her shift. It fit snug, but it was better than rags and far warmer. Her skin felt like ice, and when she glanced to him, her eyes were harsh.

"Where are you taking me?" She didn't bother asking Zabuza, and instead turned her gaze to Haku who was packing all their light equipment into a scroll. Due to her grandfather's disdain for Shinobi, ironic due to all the Shinobi guarding him, she rarely got to see Jutsu in action. She covered her curiosity when Haku met her gaze, draping a satchel over his back.

"Would you like me to gag her, Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked, his voice careful and deadpan.

"Try it. I will bite your fingers off," she retorted, but when she saw Zabuza glance to her, she had to visibly swallow her fear.

"Relax a bit, spitfuck," Zabuza finally said, as if he were giving her a break. "We're not gonna hurt you."

Azura's lips thinned, already reluctant to believe a word he said. "Where are you taking me?"

"Haku," Zabuza said, as if he was visibly restraining himself. "I'm gonna go on ahead before I kill her."

Zabuza disappeared in the next blink, leaving her and boy with the dead eyes. He motioned her to start walking, and she stumbled as she wadded through mud and dirt. Her shoes were dry, only to become soaked as she was forced forward. She had often complained when her mother forced her to rigorously maintain excellent hygiene, _"Wash your hands before and after meals and snacks, Azura."_

Now, Azura would sell all her possessions just for a splash of water. In order to distract herself from the despair that settled over her body, she glanced towards Haku. "I don't suppose there is a way you have a pair of shoes in there?"

Haku glanced towards her feet with a blank once over, but pushed her forward and said nothing. Azura sighed, deciding against talking to him any longer. It was a shame, however, with difficult saying quiet was when she was cold, tired, and angry. Moments later, she felt herself glancing at him from her right. He had smooth skin, pale, and eyes brown and oddly kind. His voice had been comforting, hence why she fell for his act so quickly.

"Is Zabuza like your dad or something?" Azura asked, trying to think back to the reports she read on the man, but not many focused on the human side to monsters. She knew much on the terrible things he did, like butchering an entire class of shinobi, but she knew nothing else. She frowned at that, wishing that the articles on missing nin were more extensive.

"No," Haku replied with him avoiding a puddle that she accidentally stepped in and further dampened her mood. Her eyes were already sagging, her legs were sore, and her fingertips were beginning to go numb. Of course, she was not dressed for the weather.

"He's not very nice. Why stick around him? Is the money just that good?" Azura asked, testing the waters on the boy.

"I live to serve him. He doesn't have to be...nice," Haku said, glancing over to her.

"Live to serve him?" Azura knitted her brows, already sensing that there was no way that he would accept any bargain she might try to strike with him. His sense of loyalty had already slipped into his voice when he spoke, and Azura was intelligent enough to hear it for what it was, even if she couldn't understand.

"We are going further west." Haku finally informed her, his eyes narrowed. "When we get there, you will be safe so long as your grandfather pays."

"West huh?" Azura wasn't worried about the ransom. Still, it was the restrictions on her person that were sure to arise after she was actually safe that, for a moment, struck her mute. She sighed. "Wave country then."

Haku glanced at her, clearly impressed even if he was not about to show it. "Keep on walking."

Still, she noticed that when she did trip, or stumble, Haku was swift to steady her. His hand was gentle around her elbow, and he walked her further and further up the winding path through the trees. "You're not so bad." Azura glanced towards him. "You still wear a Mist village headband. You showed signs of a Kekkei Genkai." She knew the bare minimum of Kirigakure's history of violence with those of Bloodline abilities, but she knew just enough to make her assumptions. "Did we treat your family poorly?"

Haku glanced towards her, nearly about to tell her to quiet down, but her eyes were soft. He could at the very least humor her questioning, especially considering he felt very guilty for her situation. This didn't mean he would ever help her escape, but he still felt the prickling sensation of her eyes. "I was descendent of the Yuki clan."

"I see," Azura whispered, glancing out past the trees. "I heard my grandfather upon many occasions, insult those with Kekkei Genkai."

"Be careful," Haku said, and in moments of Azura's hesitation, she spotted the snake near her foot. Her eyes widened, hearing the rattling and then the abrupt silence as Haku tossed a senbon needle into the snake's tail, pinning it to the ground. "They are highly poisonous."

Azura's heart was beating quick in her chest when she turned her gaze to him. "Thanks, I guess. You're very kind."

Haku slightly smiled, unable to help himself. "If I had the choice, I'd rather get you home safely."

"Not a lot of kidnappers are so sweet," she told him, her lips curling. "I know this would be a lot worse if it was just Zabuza and I alone, so I am thankful you are here."

"He saved me as a child. He's not as bad as he lets on," Haku told her in a whisper.

Azura had much she wanted to say on that, but decided not to insult his master when they were just getting to know one another. Instead, she let out a deep sigh. "My sister and mother...you swear they are alright?"

"We didn't have time to look for them," Haku assured her with a sigh. "They really are safe."

"If they are not," Azura said, glancing at him. "I'll bash in Zabuza's teeth."

Haku glanced over the scrawny girl with a raised brow, taking in her shivering form, her weak arms, and very short stature. He attempted to reign in his smile, but ended up chuckling anyway.

"How dare you laugh at that?" Azura snapped, her eyes narrow. "I might not look like much, but if I put my mind to it, I can be anything I want."

Haku paused, sensing a moment of truth when he glanced into her eyes. "Zabuza can't be beaten. It's best to put your efforts to staying alive."

"I can multitask," she assured him, watching his lips twitch up for a moment.

"Perhaps. I suggest you stick to your original dream," Haku said, and Azura's eyes widened, her cheeks beginning to redden.

"Everyone seems to be against that goal," Azura said, unsure why she was sharing so much. Then again, she had never been too good at being secretive or had the trouble opening up to others.

"Does that mean you will give up?" Haku asked, and Azura bit her lip. Still, she was talking to the enemy, but when she heard him speak, it didn't feel like they even were enemies.

"No. It just means I have no support," Azura finally said, glancing over to him once again. "How do you get your drive to constantly strive for your dream?"

"My dream?" Haku's eyes had widened, but there was something very gentle by the way his lips curled. "I suppose, when you have somebody precious to you, your dream gets easier."

"And Zabuza is your precious person?" Azura had a hard time believing that _Zabuza_ could be precious to anybody.

"Yes." Haku didn't hesitate. "Do you have somebody like that?"

Azura went silent as the village came into view. "I'm not sure."

Zabuza was lounging near a tree, his eyes closed and his sword's tip hidden into the dirt. He opened one eye as they approached. "Finally. This bitch really slowed you down, Haku."

Haku didn't say anything, but Azura was not so resigned. "I counted 26."

Zabuza raised a brow. "What are you on about now?"

"26 times you have called me a bitch," she said, her eyes narrow. "I'll be sure to pay you back in kind."

Zabuza laughed at her weak threat, but still, he was drawn to the serious set of her eyes. "Alright killer. Let's get this over with."

"How he is precious to anyone, I will never understand," Azura said, wincing as she stepped. She was certain the first shower she saw and bed she laid would make her cry with joy.

The walk along the village was likely a short journey, but it took long due to her exhaustion. She inspected the citizens minding their business, and many spared her some passing glances in pity. Still, the moment they glanced towards Zabuza and his gigantic sword, they went ahead to mind their business for their morning's routine. Azura couldn't say she blamed them and she was glad they didn't sacrifice themselves to save her. Zabuza was frightfully strong, having taken out the Jounin protecting her on the ship.

Even a mob of citizen would be slaughtered and Azura hardly wanted death on her head. That was why her eyes widened when a man walked straight up to her with a loaf of bread. Zabuza had moved to place a hand to the hilt of his blade, but Azura had shouted, "Stop! If you attack a single soul, I will tell my grandfather that you touched me!"

"W-What?" Zabuza let go of the hilt, his composure breaking as Azura turned her harsh gaze on him.

"No ransom would save you then. So back off." Azura glanced back toward the man, who looked relatively amused, determine, and very scared. Still, he limped towards her and offered her the loaf of bread.

She felt her eyes widen, grabbing the bread and feeling her eyes now burn. "I wish I could do more," he said, bowing to her and turning back towards his family. Azura's bottom lip trembled, and Haku placed a palm on the small of her back, ushering her forward with a gentle touch.

Azura, still traumatized by the taste of burnt fish, shoved the bread into her face and chewed like an animal. It was still warm, obviously freshly baked. She took a long look at the wave country village, one that she still couldn't name, and observed the state. Many of the villagers looked poor, and the food in the market bins were fleeting. Still, despite that, a man had offered her the little bit of food he had.

"You tell your grandfather any slander and I will gut you," Zabuza said, breaking the silence.

"Do it," she retorted, hearing his chuckle.

"Shit. You are a brave bitch," Zabuza said, and she took another bite of her bread. How she wished she was as brave on the inside as she pretended to be on the outside. Inside, she was a mess of nerves, fear, and the constant desire to cry.

She refused to show any of this, having been raised to believe that when faced with hardships, pride was more important than anything. "One good thing came of all this," she said out loud, and as always, she felt better the more she talked.

"What's that?" Zabuza asked, not sounding like he particularly cared.

"You saved me from going to a boring wedding. If this is bad, that would have been terrible," she commented, hearing him snort.


	6. Distrustfulness

SIX

**Distrustfulness **

**WEDDINGS WERE BORING WHEN SHE HAD BEEN FORCED TO ATTEND**, but a wedding that she was forced to participate was excruciating. She had been sitting, limp and numb, waiting for it all to end. She had already gotten all her gifts, including the _maki-e, _a shell-matching box, and many other silks and golds. She was tired, but also dreading the ending, despite the torture.

The only time she got to drink was part of the ceremony, and even then, even then the only thing she got to place to her lips was sake. To make it worse, she was allowed only three sips from three different sakazuki cups at the same time as Kenpachi. Her mother had managed to take part in the ceremony, and she had enough makeup on to nearly look as if she hadn't spent the last couple months in bedrest. Her father was stiff, regal, and had not asked even once if this was a marriage that Azura actually wanted.

It should not have bothered her, but Azura couldn't help the resentment.

She had felt a moment of dread as the last part of the ceremony came into fruition. The offering of a branch of the sacred tree, the Sakaki, symbolized by a zigzag-shaped paper streamer. The small, twig-like thing felt heavy in her hands. It took everything not to drop it the moment it touched her. She offered up the branch, and everyone looked at her, and Kenpachi who was to her right, waiting for her to make her prayer.

She had to remind herself why she was doing this. She should have prayed for her goal. She should have prayed to make the land of Water a better place, but when it came down to it, she couldn't help but ask only one thing.

_Please give me happiness from this path._

Many people congratulated her, but it all didn't reach her. She couldn't breathe. She felt like she was drowning. She wanted more sake, but no one would give her another drink and that alone filled her with dread. _Are they really to make me endure this sober?_

She wanted to cry, but she held it in because eyes were on her at every turn of her head. She wanted to scream, but she was a lady and that was not expected. The people became blurry when her mother finally grabbed her by the hand.

"Mother," Azura managed to say, and Yuki sent her daughter a look that Azura could not decipher.

"You are scared," Yuki told her, managing to walk despite the fact that Azura knew it caused her pain. Trying to be a good daughter, she led her mother to the benches out past the the shrine. She doubted anyone would disturb her so long as her mother was at her side.

"I am not afraid," Azura replied, but her hands were trembling.

"I was afraid too," Yuki told her, staring out into the distance. "I didn't want to ever get married. You can imagine what my father had to say about that."

"Father is a good man," Azura replied, and Yuki smiled.

"Yes. I got lucky," Yuki said, glancing toward Kenpachi. "I worry that perhaps you did not."

"He can try whatever he likes. Auntie Niyeifei can tell me how to get rid of a husband," Azura said, trying to appear happy. Yuki chuckled.

"Please don't spread such rumors. Your aunt can hardly be to blame for every accident," Yuki warned, but there was amusement in her eyes that suggested a secret Azura did not know about. "I wish I could have protected you. I wish you could have chosen who you wanted to marry."

"I don't need any of that," Azura replied, wishing to turn her cheek but her head was numb from how heavy all the ornaments proved to be. "I am content with this."

"I wish," Yuki continued. "I had never gotten rid of the son I could have had."

Azura glanced over, surprise written in her face. "What?"

Yuki's hand ran over to her stomach, as if she could still feel a phantom kick. "Before you, I had been pregnant with a child whose father I wanted dead. My hatred led me to discarding the boy. Since then, I have been cursed, unable to produce another. My decision stripped your grandfather of his heir."

Azura could not breathe, but she managed to force out words. "I could be his heir."

"I know that is what you want. However, I fear that your actions might rob me of another child," Yuki whispered, and Azura finally felt her tears well.

"I know you're afraid," Azura said, turning to her mother and her back to any of the audience who might see her cry. "But you mustn't be. I don't care what I have to do. I will become what I become."

Yuki's eyes were sad, but she placed a shaking palm up to Azura's cheek. Azura leaned into the hand. "I should have kept that child. Then, you would have been safe. I see that your ambition is unending."

"Give me time," Azura assured her. "I will not crumble or go speechless. At the end of the decade, I will make sure they all can hear me."

"I know. I raised you to be strong, to have your own mind, and you are stronger than me," Yuki said, her lips curled, but finally a familiar fierceness entered her gaze. "If that man tries anything terrible, I want you to make sure he knows who the true Shao really is."

Azura let out a breath of relief, thankful to have her mother's words just before the worst night of her life. "I will make you proud."

Yuki smiled, bidding a goodbye to her daughter. "I know."

Not long after, giving Azura the time to compose herself, she was led into the bedchambers. Kenpachi, having no trouble getting alcohol, had staggered in after her. Witnesses outside the shoji doors waited after it shut. Azura had already felt red creep up her neck as Kenpachi sent her a feral grin, stripping off the ceremony hat.

"We've met before," Kenpachi said, circling her as he untied the obi from around her back.

"Is that right?" Azura whispered, feeling him remove her robes. She could not breathe, afraid that if she let the air inside, it would be poisoned.

He made a grunt of approval, watching the robes crumble to the ground. She was left with nothing but a small white shift. She raised her hands to begin taking out the many clips that held up her hair. Bit by bit, waves fell across her shoulders as he watched her move. She finally managed to breathe, just before he ran his fingers across her back.

"I was with my father, the year before last," Kenpachi whispered, pressing closer into her as she restrained herself from slamming the heel of her palm into his jaw. "I saw you, sitting on the engawa, drinking tea."

She turned towards him, not looking into his eyes as his hands roamed her body. She didn't say anything, mostly because she felt he likely didn't want to hear her speak. Also, because she made a point to listen before she spoke.

"I thought you were beautiful," he told her, sliding the sleeve of her shift off, one sleeve at a time. His fingers traced her breasts, as if he were enamored. "I am a lucky man. A beautiful wife, and a straight shot to becoming the Daimyō."

Her eyes flared, and she pressed her own hand against his chest, watching him grin as she backed him up to the bed. He sat down, allowing her to straddle him as if there were nothing more in the world he could want. Still, anger had driven away fear as she pushed him down.

She ran her lips over his neck and bit down until he made a slight grunt as if he were trying to hide the fact that she had hurt him. "Let me make one thing clear, Kenpachi."

"And what is that?" His question was filled with amusement as she reached down and grasped him. She was ready to get it all over with, and her eyes were filled with a vindictive anger.

"You are not a Shao. You are an Oda," Azura hissed, feeling the pain spread over her body as he groaned. "It will be a cold day, when my grandfather and I are dead, that I would ever allow you a breath of air around the power of Daimyō."

He had flipped them over, as if attempting to seize back control, but she refused and didn't relent. The witnesses outside, hearing the commotion, became unsure if it was a battle or sex going on inside. And thus, the 'lady of scabs' left enough marks from bruises and scratches, for Oda Kenpachi to become 'lord of scars'.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Sasuke Uchiha was not in a favorable position when he met up with his new team. He hated working with Naruto and Shion, but he had grown comfortable with their strength. He had even been able to rely on the both of them to the point where teamwork became much easier. Shion had always been strong, that much Sasuke always found frustrating and difficult to catch up. Naruto, on the other hand, had surpassed all Sasuke's expectations.

Sai, however, Sasuke had the displeasure of meeting on a few occasions and none had been what Sasuke would categorize as 'good'. The other girl, on the other hand, Sasuke had never met due to her being in a division that Sasuke had no business in partaking his daily life.

"Ah. If it isn't shit for brains Sasuke," Sai greeted with a placid smile that made Sasuke consider once again, for one of the many times of the day, sticking the man through with his katana. Sasuke, reminded of his dislike for teams, said nothing.

"Hn," Sasuke said, nearly wincing at his articulate method of communication. _Maybe I should branch out and talk to more people_, Sasuke thought. This was before remembering that he _hated _people.

Yurika was already inspecting the documents on the desk of the office, her hair in a tight bun and her dress holding a small kanji imprint for the word meaning 'cipher'. Sasuke had been late, ashamed to have taken after Kakashi in punctuality. _oh right, I don't give a fuck_.

"Have you found anything new?" Sasuke had to ask, mostly due to the pure wish that he could ignore Sai's every existence.

Yurika was examining one of the many threats that were directed to the Mist village foreigners that had yet to even get to the village. Sasuke found it overkill since even with his own dislike for the Mist village's actions of cruelty in war towards his family, even he found it far to troublesome to use such methods to get them out. Besides, he still wasn't certain how a new treat with the Mist could do anything but benefit the Leaf.

"Besides the fact that our perpetrators need a thesaurus?" Yurika said, glancing up through her bangs with a bemused expression. Sasuke felt his lips twitch up, having spent the better part of his week catching up with anything he may have missed when away from the action of this particular mission. It was something he was diligent in doing since Sai had been more knowledgeable on the details, mind you he had been on the mission since the beginning, but Sasuke had his own pride.

"Out of curiosity," Sai said, his head tilted. "What exactly do you bring to the mission?"

Sasuke felt it much to early to deal with Sai, and he was still reigning in his temper. "Besides being smarter and stronger than you?" Sasuke had urged himself to take the high road during the course of this mission. He had promised himself to maintain some level of integrity. That _obviously_ was not working.

"Debatable," Sai said with that same grin.

Yurika glanced in between the two with a look that was so unamused, it was practically doing all the work of saying for both of them to 'shut the fuck up'. "If you two are done comparing dick sizes," she said, and Sasuke's brows raised while Sai's smile widened. "We have a job to do."

"I don't need to compare," Sai said, causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow as he processed the insinuation.

Yurika grimaced, and Sasuke was relieved that at least one other was annoyed at the team selection.

"Where were each note delivered?" Sasuke asked instead, deciding to get back on track as he ran his fingers over one of the documents.

Yurika blinked, but answered nonetheless, "Most were delivered via the aviary. That means that they are difficult to track due the ravens that delivered it combusted the moment the message had left its talons."

"And the others?" Sasuke asked, and she leaned against her hip.

"Attached to the bodies of the deceased."

"These merchants from the Mist," Sasuke began, grabbing one of the files where the dead face of one of the traders rested upon a bed of blood and grass. "What was there specialization of trade?"

Yurika didn't need to look down at any notes to answer. To Sasuke, that was at least a good sign that she wouldn't be useless. "They had all been on their way to trade with the Izana. Silk traders, dry meats, rare jewels, fish, Kiri delicacies."

"The Izana?" Sasuke didn't care for the clan of merchants, finding most of their practices to be rather dirty and underhanded. He doubted any of them even knew how to do anything in the confines of the law. This made things even worse considering they resided next to the Uchiha clan, which was an ironic set up considering they were into illegal black market dealing and the Uchiha clan were apart of the police force. "Have you tried getting in contact with them? Considering the Izana were likely the last to see many of these merchants alive."

Still, the Izana clan were still hard to mess with considering they controlled trade in and out of Konoha. Sasuke already felt a headache forming. Sai scoffed, his eyes running back over to Sasuke. "Of course we have," Sai assured him. "Have you met them? Turned us away before we could get a word out."

Sasuke wished that Tsukasa was back, but Izana Tsukasa had been clear that they could all fuck _right _off when she left.

"Alright," Sasuke said, rubbing his temples. "So the next course of action is to get in contact with the Izana."

Sai tilted his head to the side. "What do you have in mind? You know they don't talk to anyone unless they have prior business with them."

Sasuke leaned up against the desk, "So then we make business with them. It's not that complex."

Yurika yawned. "Last time we tried to get any dirt on the Izana, three of my colleagues went missing. Turned up a month later with a new outlook on religion and missing fingertips."

Sasuke sighed. "I suppose we have to be careful then."

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Azura wasn't certain how many wives had vivid dreams of killing their husbands, but Azura was filled with them. On the ride to Konoha, it was how she managed to sleep without the memory of his hands upon her breasts or his tongue tracing her neck. She made it quite clear the nights before that should he try to kiss her again, she'd bite off his tongue.

He had the sense to keep away from her bedchambers the following six nights.

A part of her, a tiny resentful flame, was quite hateful of her grandfather. The elder man was none the wiser of her flicker of anger, but she made certain to keep her emotions bottled. _"The new Mizukage is quick to anger. This is what happens when we have a woman on a seat of power," _councilman, and former ambassador Muuga had said many times.

Being young upon hearing that, Azura had long since learned that women had to act the part just for men to take her seriously. This made for a very difficult childhood. She always felt she had no right to tears or anger or resentment, and thus she created the box. It was a little area in her mind that she placed all those feelings that would make them all think lesser of her.

Perhaps that was why she felt she _needed _to learn martial arts and the sword. It was the only time when all that anger came in handy. It was also a way to make her grandfather increasingly nervous, having never liked the idea that his granddaughter was training. Still, he made it clear that if she must learn, then she must learn from the best. Ramarou was the best, but also still loyal. This contrasted many of the seven swordsmen of the Mist, even the former ones since they had made questionable decisions and allegiances in recent years.

"Lady Azura," Ramarou said, leaning a respectable distance so he may yet whisper. In order for inconspicuous travel, they had decided to separate into parties. This threw off any enemy parties looking for the Daimyō, for many were unaware of which party he could be located. Azura, reluctant to travel with her grandfather, had chosen to arrive a few days earlier. This, she told herself, could give her time to forge bonds before her grandfather thwarted all attempts.

_"I just wish to get all the sightseeing out of the way prior to all the meetings,_" was what Azura had told her grandfather.

Azura didn't answer him, merely nodding as she glanced over to the five Jounin who occupied her on the mission. It was extensive for a simple road torn journey, but she didn't complain at her grandfather's precautions.

"I sense three enemy nin."

The last time there were enemy ninja while she was on a boat, she had gotten her ass kidnapped by the worst sort of asshole. She was not in the mood to do so again. Luckily for her, the weather was not as terrible and the shoreline was a close distance ahead. She just had to manage herself until then.

"They are at shore then?" Azura asked, and Ramarou nodded. He was a sensory ninja, so she had no trouble in trusting him. "Do the others know?"

"We assume they plan an ambush. Still. They are keeping their distance, so we are unsure of the intentions. The most vulnerable time for us is right upon landing." Ramarou glanced through the fog just as they hit the shore with a steadying quake. "Do not fear. I may not have my old sword, but my strengths wields a new one all the same."

"Not afraid," Azura said, and she wondered how often she must have said that for it to miraculously become the truth. "Still. Should the boat get attacked, be sure to keep one alive. I want to know who they are attempting to ambush."

"I suggest you wait below deck. We can stage a decoy for you," he said, and Azura winced at the thought of hiding while other possibly died for her. Still, she had never fought an actual enemy before. This went especially for the fact she had never fought an enemy who wielded Ninjutsu.

"If that is your recommendation," Azura said, glancing towards the doors that led below deck with a solemn sigh. "Boats and me really do not mix. At this rate, I'll be confined to an island."

Ramarou chuckled, following her below. "Nah. You'd likely realign the continent just walk across."

Azura smiled. "Oh, and Ramarou," she said, just before closing the door behind her. "Please make sure to not dirty the boat with blood. I'd very much like to see what all the fuss was about, but I'd also love a clean journey back."

Ramarou clicked his tongue. "I don't plan on killing anyone."

As the door closed behind him, Azura slipped off into the darkness and lit a candle. The room was just as she left it last, fit with the map she had been studying of the fire country. It wasn't like she needed it, since she had a photographic memory, but revisiting old information was an important part of her process. She glanced over the documents, looking for something to keep her mind preoccupied instead of think on the unlikely chance that Ramarou actually falls in battle. Azura had never met a man more adept in Jutsu, making her wish she had that same talent.

Unfortunately, her control of Chakra was abysmal, and when she realized that, she worked harder at the blade.

Azura slipped her hand over the pictures of the Daiymo and their advisors with careful fingers. She had met most of them, but never under such pretenses where she could even pretend that she belonged in the council room. Azura sat on her chair, her hands tangled in her hair as anxiety filtered into her body.

"How to begin?" Azura whispered, taking out a small necklace in the shape of an hourglass. The sand inside was a vibrant blue, and she held it close to her as she remembered her mother's shaking hands as she gave it to her.

_"Just a reminder that time can pass by as quickly as the sand reaches the other side. Be aware of it, my Azura. If you wait too long, all the sand will be gone," _Yuki had told her only days before departure to Konoha.

Azura had given up everything to get here, knowing that now was perfect. It was the only time all the Daimyō would be close. Important men and women would be here for the Chuunin exams and their preparations. Azura could not miss it. It was her chance to rise up, and she was sitting her staring at an hourglass and wondering if the sand had already ran out of the top. That being said, Azura flipped it over to start anew before she went through the documents yet another time.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Sasuke Uchiha made very clear when they got together that he was too busy for a relationship. He had always been rather honest with his intentions and ambitions. Haruno Sakura had been okay with that up until she realized _fuck that, I know my worth_ and then came the portion of their relationship that Sasuke would go on to describe as 'the year of constant nagging'.

_"I just don't understand why every time we are together, you look like you would rather be out fighting the Akatsuki or training than actually being with me!" _That had been Sakura's favorite argument, which, quite frankly, was rather accurate. This wasn't to say that Sasuke disliked Sakura, he just found it easy to make excuses to not come home to her. A mission for five months, far from Konoha, he'd take it. Another mission two days after he came back, this time for three months, he'd take that too.

Sakura and Sasuke had a relationship that would only work if Sasuke either stayed around or Sakura became content with a relationship with a man who was satisfied never actually seeing her. Still, Sakura might have been content with _even that_, had Sasuke shown even the slightest inclination that he at least wanted to be with her and that he missed her. She had loved him for so long that it was a wonder she even knew how else to live outside of him.

"I broke up with him," were the words that Haruno Sakura never thought she'd gather the strength or courage to ever say, but she said it. Ino was silent, staring at the girl as if she grew a second head.

"Y-You what?" Ino leaned over the table, nearly spilling her raspberry iced tea in the process. "I'm sorry, I just feel like I _must _have heard you wrong. It sounded like you said you broke up with _the _Sasuke Uchiha."

"You heard correct," Sakura said with an awkward shrug as she felt a slight twinge of regret. That regret was shameful because she _knew _she deserved and could do better. Sakura wasn't saying that Sasuke was a bad person, because even _she _knew that he was not. Instead, he had proven that he was a terrible boyfriend who forgot anniversaries, birthdays, and holidays. If he _did_ actually remember them, Sakura doubted he cared about them. Shion had told her the harsh truth that Sasuke was a piece of shit, and Sakura felt a moment of shame to remember that she did need to apologize to Shion for calling her a 'jealous bitch who doesn't know what she's talking about'.

_That was definitely not my best moment,_ Sakura thought with a sigh as she remembered Shion's raised and judgy brows go up.

"I-I don't believe it," Ino said, sitting back into her chair as if her soul had escaped up into the sky. "_You_ broke up with _him_."

Sakura frowned. "Are you saying I was not good enough to break up with him?"

Ino smiled apologetically. "That isn't what I meant. It's just, you looked so happy."

Sakura snorted. "You should know, more than anything, what it looks like to fake something."

Ino's face lit up in a glow of red. "T-That was private information! You can't just out me like that!"

Sakura shook her head. "Anyway. We are over and I never want to see that jerk again." Sakura leaned over the table. "Between you and me, I don't think he's even interested in women. You know we've never even had-"

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted with a monotone raise of his brows.

Sakura jumped, nearly falling out of her seat as her cheeks enflamed. Ino was trying, and failing, to hold in her laughter as her hands slapped over her face. Sakura felt her heart beating out of her chest with the palpitations that were drumming out with noise. She was fairly certain that were she to get anymore embarrassed, she might actually faint.

"O-Oh. It's you," Sakura glanced around the quiet cafe that he was now managing to ruin for her, much like all the other things he ruined for her. She wasn't even certain she cared that he heard her implication and theory that he was either gay, impotent, or (and this was the last case scenario that Sakura would never admit to herself) he just was never sexually attracted to her.

"Hey Sasuke," Ino greeted, her lips curled into that same flirtatious smile that had once made Sakura want to throttle her. Now, Sakura was at least secure enough to know that Ino would never break the girl code in such a horrendous way.

"Ino," Sasuke said, but his eyes hadn't left Sakura. "Can we talk?"

"Wh-Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Ino," Sakura said, feeling more confident by the minute. Sasuke, however, was unamused with a look in his eyes that reminded Sakura that she knew him rather well despite the fact that he was never around.

"Alright." Sasuke blinked. "Remember that time, three months ago when I came home to find you clad in-"

Sakura jumped up, slapping her palm over Sasuke's mouth as Ino leaned into the chair and took a sip from her straw. "Better than my soaps," Ino said, her eyes wide as she watched the train wreck of a couple.

"Well played," Sakura muttered to him, removing her hand. She glanced back towards Ino with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ino. It seems like Sasuke and I need to talk in private."

If only Sakura had half the embarrassing stories on Sasuke that he had on her, but unfortunately Sasuke had always been as guarded as a fortress. She had better luck performing a siege on her own than taking down his walls. Hence, another reason that she wasted three years with him.

She dragged him outside, watching as his beautiful skin practically glowed in the hue of the sunlight. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I need your help," Sasuke obvious didn't want to be saying such things, and Sakura felt herself grow even more frustrated because of course he wasn't here to kiss her or tell her he'd try harder or at the very least say that he was _fucking sorry for missing my father's funeral._

"A mission then?" Sakura said with a hard set in her lips. "You came to ask for _my _help on a mission of yours?"

At the very least, he had the decency to hesitate before he spoke again. "Yes."

Sakura wanted to strangle him and she very well might have if she didn't actually care that the mission got done since it wasn't the time for personal feelings to get in the way of their duty to their village. "Alright." Sakura let out a sigh of defeat. "What do you need?"

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Thirty minutes was a long time in a battle, as even five minutes felt like a life time to Ramarou. Still, as he dragged the nearly limp body of the ninja before Shao Azura, he started to wish it was longer. A bruise had already settled over the ninja's face and his throat had been heavily scarred with his hands tied behind his back.

"Ah." Azura's only words were casual as she smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt. It was an amusing sight to see since Ramarou knew for a fact that she never cared about clothes.

The ninja, although Ramarou was more than certain he was an assassin, had been silent from the moment of capture. However, a spark of life shot through his eyes when he made eye contact with Azura. It was a bloodlust that didn't so much as strike hesitation in Azura's steps. Ramarou felt a moment of pride.

"How do you do?" Azura asked the man, tilting her head as if she were amused. He didn't answer.

"Assassin. No visible village markings," Ramarou informed her, curiosity leaking into his face as Azura got to her knees in front of the bound man. It was an unladylike action that no one would have approved of, but Azura didn't look to mind as she gripped the man by the chin.

"Were you sent to kill me?" Azura's question was met with more silence. Still, she looked into the man's eyes and as someone who was often forced into staring at Azura, he could understand the hesitation in the line of her gaze. There was a chilly contrast from the cold blue eyes and the warm honey of her voice. It conflicted more when her calloused fingertips gripped the man's chin and slammed his face into the wooden floor. A creak echoed in the room that may have been the floorboards, but also may have been the man's jaw.

"You bitch!" The man had a booming voice, and the anger was apparent in his tone.

"Oops. My hand slipped." Azura tapped her bottom lip but stood up and pressed her foot into the man's head, forcing him further into a bow. "Now, this, this is me threatening you. Were you sent to kill me?"

"Fuck you, princess," the man said, and she got a vivid flashback to Zabuza having said that before as well.

She smashed his head harder into the wood, before sighing with a click of her tongue. She slowly stepped off of his head. "Now this would not do. Not lady like at all," she said in between tisking. Ramarou raised his brows. The unnamed man glanced up, his lip curling. "Ramarou, kill him." The man's eyes widened as Ramarou brought his blade up. The moment it slashed close to the man's neck, Azura said, "no wait. I changed my mind." Ramarou stopped.

The unnamed man was visibly sweating now that his death was physically on the table. Azura knelt down, glancing to his bound arms.

"Us fancy nobles," she said with a smile. "We just can't make up our minds."


	7. Disequilibrates

SEVEN

**Disequilibrates**

**ZABUZA HAD NO REDEEMING QUALITIES EXCEPT LETTING HAKU SPEAK **to Azura in his stead. The walk through the streets was a long trek when all Azura wanted to do was lay down and sleep for the next ten years. She stumbled, tripped, and full on nearly collapse during the long walk. Not that Zabuza gave a _shit_ as he laughed every time she cursed. Haku, meanwhile, had taken more care to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

By the time they reached the building, a mansion that looked double the size of any house on the street. Azura frowned when Zabuza shoved her forward, turning her head so she can set her icy glare on his face. "What are you doing?" Zabuza asked with a raise of his brows.

"Taking a mental picture for the sketch artist who will make your likeness for the assassins I send to sta-" Azura began, but Haku placed his hand against her elbow and forced her away from his master.

"Do it princess. I like the idea that my target practice comes to see me," Zabuza said with a laugh. She scowled, glancing towards the mansion as she was forced up the steps and onto the dirty engawa. She no longer cared about the dirt, considering the dress she wore would need to be burned since no civilized person would be able to wear it again.

"I'll hire the seven swordsmen to kill you!" Azura threatened, hearing Zabuza scoff.

"It's five swordsmen since one is right here and Mangetsu was apparently burned alive," Zabuza said with a chuckle.

"Five," Azura agreed with a hard set to her jaw as Zabuza practically ripped open the sliding door to reveal a giant room where four men were gathered over a table of documents and glasses of sake poured to enjoyment. Azura's eyes ran over the men who likely caused her kidnapping.

One was ugly, with a nose that had likely been broken many times over, but never healed quite right. Another could be handsome, if it weren't for the lack of an ear and a haircut that was so choppy she suspected he had done it with a shuriken. The third was rather pretty, with bright brown eyes and pale skin. Then she heard him laugh, loud and obnoxious, and she grimaced.

The forth, Azura _did _recognize. "Uncle Gato?" She felt anger fill her body as her hands began to shake from the pure rage and, rather in character, move from her least favorite uncle. "What the actual fuck?"

"Language," Gato said, glancing over her filthy clothes with a raised brow towards Zabuza who was likely still grinning at the show from underneath his mask. Haku had schooled his face back into a deadpan, his eyes bored and his lips unchanged. "Azura, finally here to visit? You have made me the happiest uncle in the whole wide Water country."

"Never mind," Azura said, taking a step forward. She felt Zabuza and Haku's stares on her back as they didn't bother to stop her. Likely, they found the family feud rather amusing. She could understand that, since she might have thought the same if the situation was reverse and she wasn't wearing her little sister's dress. "I will be instead focusing my efforts," Azura said with a hard set in her eyes. "On ending my uncle."

"Scary," Gato mocked, standing up.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses anyway?" Azura asked, crossing her arms and deciding that while she never liked him before, she hated him now. "You're inside and if you were outside, it's in the negative with no sun."

Zabuza snorted, but shrugged when Gato scowled at him. "Azura, my lovely niece." He walked closer and placed a welcoming hand against Azura's shoulder. "What have these brutes done to you?"

"Remove your hand, you pretentious piece of-" Azura took a step back, stumbling into Zabuza who was looking to make the visible effort to keep in his amusement without any luck.

"The language on you? What would your grandfather say? He'd be so disappointed," Gato said with a grin.

"Oh I'm sure you'd know all about what his disappointed face looks like," Azura retorted, watching as Gato's jaw clenched. Not one of his associates behind him dared to so much as chuckle, but Zabuza had already leaned against the wall and grinned as if it were an amusing show. "What are you trying to do, uncle?"

"That is none of you concern, lovely Azura," Gato said through clenched teeth, proving her last comment still made him take visible effort not to strike her. His short and shaggy brown hair was in an ugly crop that Azura was currently imagining setting on fire. "Thank you gentlemen, for bringing my beautiful..." Gato glanced over at the girl covered in grime with a small grin. "Niece. You may go."

"Have fun in new company, princess," Zabuza said, and she scowled at everyone when Zabuza left, Haku in tow who didn't spare the girl another look.

Gato glanced towards one of the men behind him, "go fetch Emi. Clean up my poor...beautiful niece."

"You're going to ransom me to your own father," Azura finally snapped, feeling her hands shake with rage. She had been humiliated, lied to, and she had suffered through it all. It was enraging that her own flesh and blood was the cause, but she felt no love lost since Gato had been disowned. It was sad and cruel fate for Shao Junmiro, since his only son was not only the youngest, but also the _stupidest and cruelest_. Thus, after a family scandal that Azura had yet to learn, no one so much as mentioned Shao Gato.

"Well, I asked daddy to send money, but he told me to fuck right off," Gato said with a feral grin. Not only had he been disowned, but he had been banished from every providence of the Water County. Even his name, as Azura would discover, would cause a deep rage to set on her normally calm grandfather.

"You think this is going to turn out how you want," Azura said, her eyes harsh when a young woman, skittish and short, walked in behind her. She could only assume it was 'Emi'. The girl took one look at Azura, from her torn and filthy robes, bloody feet cut up legs, mess of dark curls, and gasped. She quickly gripped Azura by the arm, steering her away from the room. Still Azura, never knowing when to be quiet, finished her sentence. "But it won't. I'll make sure of it before you time is up, honorable uncle."

"Oh shut up," Gato said, rolling his eyes as he turned back towards his desk of documents. "Spoiled sow."

Azura wanted to say proud, but she nearly collapsed in the bath as Emi began scrubbing her body. She tried to take over and wash herself, but she couldn't lift her tired arms. The adrenaline and anger had begun to fade, and Azura was exhausted with the aftermath of it disappearing from her body. She needed serious _sleep_. "You poor child," Emi whispered, and Azura focused on the deep brown eyes and black hair pulled up in a messy bun. Azura found the low class woman quite annoying, as there was one thing Azura hated and that was pity.

"Unhand me." Azura attempted once more to lift up her own arms to grip onto the sponge. Those arms flopped right back into the bath, causing Azura to let out a very unladylike curse of, "Fuck!"

"You must not use such language." Emi's warning made Azura want to curse again and again and _again. _She was going to have this place burned to the ground. She was going to have her uncle executed. Still, she couldn't do that while being his prisoner. "It's almost over. I should have thought you used to others doing this for you."

Azura was used to it, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. In fact, Azura liked to be self-sufficient, regardless of others telling her that there was no need for her to do things on her own. She suspected her grandfather would dictate who would wipe her ass if he had the choice. It wasn't like her father was going to put a stop to the control on her life, as the less time Azura bothered Shao Tadiyuki, the happier a man he proved. He was a good father, but Azura barely knew him enough to say he was a great man.

Not a lot of noble daughters knew their fathers well anyway. Besides, Shao Yuki had felt Azura would get the best life if her grandfather raised her. Thus, Azura became her grandfather's favorite.

_But still not his heir,_ Azura thought with a bitter and tired blink of her eyes. She wasn't certain how much longer she could stay awake, but she wasn't about to pass out before she even got clothes on her very sore body.

"Who are you to uncle Gato anyway?" Azura asked, trying to get to know the man who was her enemy.

Emi's cheeks reddened and Azura grimaced.

"Gross." Azura glanced away, thinking over her uncles face. He had the face like what she'd imagine a man who never heard of moisturizer looked like.

"He's not that bad," Emi defended, helping Azura out of the bath. Azura snorted, trying not to stumble as Emi began to towel dry the girl.

"There's a story," Azura whispered as Emi led the girl to the stack of ugly robes. Slowly, Emi began to dress the little girl. "My mother told me when I urged her." Azura's eyes were beginning to droop as she felt the warm robes cover her shivering body. "She is the oldest sister you know...And when she met her first lover, she was ready to run away with him. Gato, wishing to get in his father's good graces, would use any method he could to get ahead."

Emi's eyes were wide as she glanced at the little girl she led to the bed. "What did he do?"

"My mother waited for her lover at their spot they were set to meet. But he wasn't there."

"Where was he?" Emi's eyes were dialated, her hands trembling.

"He turned up eventually," Azura said, her lips curled. "At least, his hand did. Then his toes. Then his eyes. Oh, I assure you, eventually all of him managed to find their way to my mother's chambers as a warning, you see."

Emi took a step back, watching the small girl curl up under the covers. Her eyes were already drooping as she glanced towards the woman, Gato's lover. _Gross_, Azura thought once again.

"Why do that?" Emi asked, and Azura tilted her head to the side.

"People do things to win the favor of their fathers. He did that to his own sister for power," Azura told her, watching the fear twist into Emi's eyes. "Do you think he loves you enough to resist his nature?"

Emi was silent for a long while, her hands trembling by the time she finally spoke. "Get some rest, lady Azura."

Emi quickly turned on her heel and rushed out of the room. Azura only let out a chuckle after Emi left as Azura's eyes began to close. "Amateur."

Azura didn't feel guilty for the seed she planted in Emi's mind, as guilt was not useful to survive in the presence of enemies.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Azura awoke hours later to a scream. She awoke disoriented, cold, and fairly certain she was getting sick. She wrapped her robes tighter around her body, sitting up from the uncomfortable bed and walked towards the mirror in the corner of the room. Her hair was a literal mess, and her soft waves were splayed over her shoulders with reckless abandon, making her miss the deep curls that her maids had spent hours preparing for the wedding.

The scream was undeniably male, and had Azura not felt the utmost confidence that the idea of a reward for her life would keep her safe, Azura might have felt fear. She, instead, walked closer to the shoji doors that led to the hallway of rooms. She turned her head and saw another set of doors that led outside, past the engawa and to the land of waves. She neared it, pressing her ear softly against the paper, listening for any noise. She heard nothing.

She doubted it could be that easy to escape. Still, she was curious how stupid her uncle was so she opened the door with resistance that proved it was locked from the outside. She glanced around the room, spotting her hairpins that had been taken out completely during her bath. She rushed, quietly, to grab a sharp one. She walked back towards the lock on the shoji door and placed the tip of the needle pin into the hole. She twisted, carefully as she got to her knees to inspect the inside.

She had found herself locked in her room many times growing up, so one of the first skills she learned had been to pick a lock. Slowly, proving her skill, she heard a click and the lock eased open. The moment she opened the door a crack, she peaked out, watching for any movements outside. It was dark, so it was hard to see properly. Still she eased out, feeling the chill of wind creep into her bones and making her wince.

She doubted she could even remember what it felt like to be warm anymore. Slowly she eased her body out, scanning the empty engawa for any sign of life. She took one cautious step forward, examine the outside stone wall that surrounded the building. It wouldn't be easy, but she could use the rocks to climb it. Then, she could find the nice man who offered her bread and assure him that she would make sure his family was supported until the day he died if he helped her get home. People would do anything for money and she needed someone who would do _anything_.

_Okay. Take a step Azura, _she ordered herself, carefully jumping off the engawa. She nearly collapsed from the short distance, but stopped herself.

"Terrible escape plan," a gruff voice said from above. Azura froze, turning around and glancing up. Zabuza laid against the room, the moonlight just barely illuminating his figure.

"Shit," Azura whispered, her jaw clenched and she rolled her eyes. "Can't you just pretend you didn't have eyes just like you pretend you don't have a mouth?"

Zabuza chuckled, "Nah, sorry bitch."

"Call me bitch again and I will have my grandfather castrate you!"

Zabuza chuckled again. "Do you even know what castration is, kid?"

Azura's neck went red. She almost immediately pointed at him and whispered, "of course I do!" _Note to self: read up on castration._

"Sure kid." Zabuza said, glancing down at her through hooded lids. "Do me a favor and go back inside. I don't wanna have to get up."

Azura knew that he was right, but Azura wasn't certain she could handle being confined to a room by her horrible uncle and his dumb paintings of cats that littered the walls. She was seriously going crazy! Also, Azura hated cats which was something that made her hate Gato even more.

She decided to ignore that last comment. "Where is Haku?" Azura needed someone to talk to and if she didn't she was fairly certain she would find a way to set fire to her room.

"Do you have a crush?" Zabuza asked, finally leaning up to glance at the small girl. She frowned.

"Do you intentionally say stupid things or is it just your charming personality?" Azura retorted, earning the scowl from Zabuza.

Finally, Zabuza jumped down from the roof with a lazy frown. "Get back in or I'm gonna chop off your head."

Azura took an instinctual step back, but she didn't relent. "Are you allowed to threaten me?"

Zabuza laughed, "what? You think you're the only one who can run your mouth with threats?"

"You haven't spoken to many nobles, have you?" Azura retorted, and Zabuza scoffed, taking his blade out. She jumped back, nearly tripping on her ass with a shiver running down her spine.

"Get the fuck back inside." Zabuza ordered, and she stared at the tip of the blade, attempting to gauge whether or not he'd actually stick her with the pointy end.

"Okay. Shit!" Azura rushed back up toward the engawa, attempting to climb back up, well aware of Zabuza watching of her struggle. Her neck was red and her face was hot when she finally managed to hop onto the platform. She stood up, turning back towards Zabuza whilst straightening her robes.

"Your daddy must be proud," Zabuza said in a dry voice.

"At least I know who my daddy is," Azura replied, backing up into the room she wanted so badly to set on fire.

Zabuza's eyes flared with deadly amusement. "I'm going to kill that bitch."

Meanwhile, Azura looked around the empty room, covered in cat banners. She groaned, moments away from tearing them all down. One of the pictures actually was Gato posing with a cat on his lap. Azura rushed to it and gripped it tightly, tearing it off the wall and tossing it on the ground.

She proceeded to stomp on the picture until she ripped a hole through his head. Once that was over, she ripped down all the rest, placing them in the corner of the room with a deep breath of exhaustion.

That was when Emi walked in with a tray of food, took one look at the paintings, and glanced over to Azura with a raised brow. The woman was obviously still nervous after Azura's tale on Gato's dismembering of her mother's ex lover.

"Gato won't be happy about that," Emi said slowly with a frown as she placed the tray of food on the foot of the bed. On the tray was a stew which was good since Azura hadn't had an appetite since that burnt fish Zabuza fed her gave her the shits.

"Oh no," Azura said, reaching for the spoon to eat the soup. "I just live to please my kidnapper."

Emi looked away awkwardly before she quickly rushed to leave the room. Azura was left inside, surrounded with bare walls and a crummy bed. It made her miss her silk sheets and the roaring fire in her room and food that was made by a household that could actually afford seasonings.

She laid back on the bed, her food half eaten, and let out a loud groan.

She actually preferred talking to Haku over talking to nobody.


	8. Dispatch

EIGHT

**Dispatch**

**THE FUNNY THING ABOUT HAVING A BOUNTY PLACED ON YOUR HEAD WAS THAT **it was not funny. Not even a little bit funny at all. Now, Azura was all one for the liberties of freedom to want people dead, she just never thought she would be the one marked. At the very least, not so soon. So, imagine her surprise when the assassin, by the name Hyorimaku, told her he was paid upfront by some man named Takana to take her out for a price that was much under what Azura felt she was worth.

"10,000 ryo for my head?" Azura snapped, banging her fist into the table as Ramarou watched with keen amusement.

"It's nice to see your priorities are still on the matter of pride," Ramarou told her, after having knocked the three assassins in the cells on the lower level of the ship. "You are more angry that the price is low rather than the fact that there is a bounty at all."

"I am worth so much more than that," she said, her icy blue eyes glancing away. Finally, she took a deep breath. "Still, this Takana man."

"Do you know him?"

Azura sighed, sitting down at the desk and digging her fingers into her hair. "I know of him. He's a big shot mercenary that is usually in charge of council assassinations for the Mizukage. Very hush hush sort of thing."

"Usually?" Ramarou took a seat across from her, careful to keep his voice low.

"He's an asshole. Fucked the wrong councilman's daughter. He's been blacklisted," Azura commented, ignoring Ramarou's very pointed stare at her crass language. "Either way, if a mercenary is the one that paid tall, dark, and stupid over there." Azura raised her hand towards the doors that led to the cells. "Then you know what that means."

"Takana saw your name, assumed you would be an easy kill, took the majority of the money to assassinate you and paid a fraction to someone else so he wouldn't have to do it himself," Ramarou guessed, watching her brow raise to signify she was impressed.

"And here I thought you were all brawn," she commented with a smile. "It also means that without Takana himself, I won't know who wants me dead."

"You have your suspicions?" Ramarou asked, and Azura rubbed her temples, her eyes lingering on her own wedding ring for a moment.

"Kenpachi could be a suspect," she admitted, and Ramarou raised a brow.

"What did you do?"

Azura sighed, feeling her neck pop when she leaned back. "I may have implied that I'd sooner die than see him on my grandfather's seat."

"Imply?" Ramarou never knew Azura as someone to imply anything. She was the straightforward type, even when he begged her to take more discretion.

"I may have less implied it and more said it outright." Azura let out a sheepish grin that made Ramarou chuckle. "Still, it doesn't make sense for Kenpachi to dispatch assassins yet. His position is too vulnerable. Unless we were bound with child, my life is safe from his direct hand."

"I don't want to think of you conceiving a child with him," Ramarou stated, and Azura grimaced.

"Regardless, Kenpachi would have to be stupid to have me killed so soon. If it is him, it's lucky for me because if I had to choose a husband, I would rather choose a dumb one. Unfortunately, I am not that lucky," Azura said, grasping her head. "Muuga is a contender."

"Loss of position could drive men to do terrible things," Ramarou agreed.

"Still, that would be an act of sheer pettiness, and even with me dead, it is unlikely Muuga would get his position back. There was a reason I wanted this spot. Muuga has allowed himself to become lenient with certain aspects of the treasury. He's been allocating funds into his own personal projects for years now. Simultaneously, he's been reducing funding for competitive projects with his influence on the Mizukage council.

"These personal projects of his, he'd then caution my grandfather to invest. It has been a profitable partnership between the two for years, but my grandfather recognizes the shortsightedness of their silent agreements. It is based entirely on the Daiymō's money into the investments, but that only lasts so long. It's all based on his support, and the support of the Daimyō's investors. I've been reallocating funds away from those projects for years now, placing them towards the competitors, thus allowing them to survive. Small amounts, but noticeable over time."

"So it seems as if Muuga has not been rable to make a profitable return to the Daimyō," Ramarou said, and the conclusion surprised him enough for him to glance towards the girl once more in a new light. _It seems that discretion has become more to her liking._

"Exactly. That being said, with an advisor going into debt, what use is it for my grandfather to keep him after I am tragically murdered? No, the spot would open up to another. Muuga has no idea it was me that got him fired, so I don't think he would be brave enough to attack me with no political stance to back him." Azura blinked, as if she just realized one more thing. "More than that, if this is a mercenary scam and Takana got a higher amount paid, I'm guessing around 100,000 at the least, that is too much money for Muuga to risk. He lost his political leverage with the Daimyō, his job, and all he has left is a squandered seat on the Mizukage's council. No. Muuga would not risk an assassination attempt on a Daimyō's granddaughter so soon."

"So you're saying that both of them are innocent," Ramarou said with a sigh, and Azura took a deep breath.

"Not necessarily. It is possible there could be an alliance of people who want to take me out. I haven't exactly made my political aspirations on the down low." Azura stood back up. "Regardless of all that, the Jounin cannot know that I was the target of assassination."

"You don't want your grandfather to know?" Ramarou guessed, and Azura ran a hand through her hair.

"If he knows, then all of this was for nothing because he would never let me step foot in the council room because he will think he's protecting me." Azura began to walk out of the room, turning back around to Ramarou who was already waiting for her to say her final piece. "I want you to offer them an ultimatum. Work with me and accept the marking or kill them."

Ramarou flinched, "You wish to bind them to your service?"

"Not all of them. I suspect two will choose death." She bowed her head one last time before slipping out of the cabin.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Sakura Haruno always made her annoyance for Sasuke Uchiha a rather hidden thing, veiled under years of unrequited love. Did she have regret? Of course, but you would to if you had to actually see him stroll into her hospital, dressed in pants that hugged his ass well enough to outline the muscles. She was practically salivating in remembrance of _oh right, I forgot he was hot._

Then, she recalled all their fights of her just begging for more affection and him practically cringing at the thought of showing real emotional depth outside of anger. Now, he had the audacity to ask for her help. Still, she had that amazing difficulty to never say no to him. That was what Tsukasa had told her to do more often, _"For the love of fuck, Sakura. You can say no."_

"I can get you fifteen minutes," Sakura told him, watching his emotionless facade splay out in front of her. She wasn't proud to admit that she still pictured kissing him, pictured straddling him over a desk and-Sakura stopped that train of thought.

"Fifteen minutes is more than enough," Sasuke assured her, allowing her to lead him down the halls as Sakura continued to clutch her clipboard to her chest as if it could stop her heart from racing to where he might hear it. _Integrity girl! Only losers and clowns go back to their ex!_

"He's been incoherent since he was brought inside," Sakura told him, opening a door that led to another hallway. From there, they turned right, and she pressed the button to the elevator. He waited, having little to say as they stepped inside. Sakura pressed the button for the bottom floor, and he felt the elevator glide downwards into the ground.

"He's the only merchant alive. Incoherent is better than nothing," Sasuke said, and Sakura glanced towards him with a frown.

"You can't use any violence against him, Sasuke. He's my patient and a victim," Sakura reminded him.

"That's not the only way to get through to someone," Sasuke reminded her. She frowned, not entirely certain she trusted the ominous tone of voice. "Have you tried Yamanaka methods?"

"His mind is too fragile. We were waiting for his body to heal before Ino makes an attempt," Sakura told him as she walked forward, her legs knowing the way without having to actively think about it.

"Ah," Sasuke replied, not sounding as if he particularly cared one way or another. Sakura usually found that hot. _I still find it hot._

She led them to the next room, her eyes scanning over the door, sending Sasuke one last suspicious glance before she sighed and forced herself to open it. The inside was pure white, decontaminated with the merchant from the Mist laying lifeless on the bed. His arms were limp, covered in bandages that Sakura noted had to be changed. His neck was where to blunt of the trauma had been received, and had Ino not gotten to him when she did, he likely would have bled out.

Sakura took the first steps inside, but Sasuke was close behind. She immediately went to changing the Mist Ninjas bandages, her eyes scanning over to Sasuke once every four seconds. This wasn't because his face was clear and handsome and she had inappropriate thoughts that consisted of straddling him. Sakura's face went red at the thought.

No, she was glancing towards him because this was her patient, and Sasuke had moments where he scared her. There had always been a darkness in his eyes, and sometimes, she wasn't certain if she could handle it.

He leaned closer to the bed, inspecting the scars and the cuts with an acute eye, managing to have that arrogant look that always told Sakura 'I can do anything better than you'. It was something she never noticed in the beginning of their relationship. Perhaps she wasn't confident in herself for that to not be a problem.

Perhaps he was just a piece of shit.

Sakura carefully redid the bandages on the Mist merchant as Sasuke forced open the man's eyes. Sakura was already dreading his next inevitable question. "Wake him up."

"A pulse of Chakra that strong isn't good for recovery-" Sakura began, but was silenced by Sasuke's glance.

"Sakura," was all he said, and it was like her knees had turned to mush and she was 12 again, wishing he would just look at her for one moment longer. "We need answers to prevent cases like this."

Sakura took a deep breath, walking around to the other side of the bed. She glanced over to the patient, slowly giving into the demand. "Lift him up."

Sasuke did as she ordered, thankfully holding back from questioning her, which would have caused her to finally _lose her shit_. As he held the patient up, Sakura carefully stripped him of his shirt, leaving is chest bare. The merchant, a young man in his early twenties, didn't look to be breathing much, and Sakura knew that forcibly waking him up wasn't going to do him any good. Still, she had enough confidence to realize that at the very least, she could keep in alive.

Sakura sent a wave of kinetic Chakra into her finger tips as she moved her hands into the motions that felt so second nature that she barely had to think them any longer: tiger, rat, dragon, rat, bird, ox, snake, tiger, dragon. In her mind, the signs were bare as she chanted them. Medical Jutsu were an art form and Sakura had learned from the two smartest people Sakura had ever met. Both Tsukasa and Tsunade had been a worthy teachers, but often Sakura became worried of disappointing the both of them.

A shock of lightning Chakra, precise and sharp, spiked through the man's chest. The silence that followed brought her heart to a standstill, worried, for a split second, that she had actually killed him. She sent another silent wave, and once again, his body jerked. This time, his eyes snapped awake, darting over Sakura's very close face as he nearly head butted her.

Sasuke was faster, with his Sharingan activated, his gaze locked onto the confused and disoriented patient with a hard set in his jaw.

Sakura quickly changed her Jutsu, her hands moving in yet another new formation. The new Jutsu was designed to alleviate the neurotransmitters serotonin, dopamine, norepinephrine, and gamma-aminobutyric acid responsible for anxiety through channeling of water and yang nature Chakra into the nerves. It was something Tsukasa had taught her upon her first years in medicine. Sakura had never been more grateful to Tsukasa on her first month of dealing with troublesome and terrified clients.

Still, Sakura had a feeling that Tsukasa only ever developed such a Jutsu because her bedside manner was atrocious. For a literal genius, Tsukasa really didn't understand the first thing about comforting another human being. In fact, Sakura would go as far as to say Tsukasa had the comfortability of a literal cactus.

The Jutsu was effective in calming the merchant down, causing his muscles to relax as he fell into Sasuke's Genjutsu. Like clockwork, Ino walked into the room. Sakura's brows were furrowed, glancing in between Sasuke and her friend with wide eyes as her brain processed the situation. "You invited her here without my consent or approval?"

Sasuke shrugged, glancing over to Ino with a raised brow. His nonchalance was already boiling in Sakura's blood. "You're late, Ino."

Ino, glancing in between the ex-couple with a sheepish shrug. "You told me last minute. I do have other responsibilities, you know? All of which are just as important than what you want, Sasuke Uchiha." Ino took a step forward.

Sakura took a step back, but quickly focused on soothing the merchant's nerves as his eyes scanned the room. He might have been screaming, but the shock of finding his tongue missing was likely too much for him to bare. "It's going to be okay." Sakura assured him with a soft smile as she tried to convince herself of the very same. "Ino over here is going to help you, and by extension, us, ease your suffering. Do you understand?"

"I've placed a Genjutsu on him. He is by the ocean in Kirigakure. We have time to extract those memories, keep him awake, and keep him calm," Sasuke said, and Sakura wanted to strangle him. Still, she put herself in check as she reached over to check the man's pulse. It was steady, proving that Sasuke's Genjutsu was working. "I even gave him back his tongue."

"Then he is already happier than I am right now," Sakura said in a dangerously low tone of voice. "Ino."

"Sorry Sakura," Ino said walking to her side. Sakura moved over so Ino could swipe the strands of hair away from the young man's rather stunningly handsome face. He had high cheekbones, deep blue eyes, and bright blond hair. If not for the situation, and a budding relationship with one Sai, Ino might have seriously considered a quick bang.

_Gods Ino, you need to get laid, _Ino thought with a serious shake of her head as she placed her palms on each side of the man's temples.

"What is your name, handsome?" Ino whispered, and in the cusps of the merchant's mind, she saw it clearly. _Iwata Haru_. "It's nice to meet Iwata-san."

"It's working," Sakura said with a sigh of relief. Her shoulders sagged, but Sasuke didn't look at all surprised as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. His black turtle neck covered his neck, but Sakura figured it wouldn't be enough barrier to stop her from wrapping her hands around it and choking him. She put that aside, and monitored Iwata's vitals.

"How long will this take?" Sasuke asked, but Ino's eyes were closed as she stood as stiff as Iwata himself. Her fingers slightly twitched, as if she were having trouble managing through the pieces of Iwata's mind.

"I don't know," Ino whispered, her eyes still closed. "His mind is in jumbles."

"He was badly injured. I said he needed more time," Sakura said, managing to keep the anger out of her voice. Ino shook her head.

"No. This isn't because of the injuries," Ino whispered, careful not to disturb the man beneath her careful touch. "Someone shattered his mind. His memories are edges, chips that are sharp enough to cut."

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked, and still Ino didn't open her eyes.

"Whoever did this," Ino said, her nose wrinkling as if she were in pain. "They have abilities similar to mine."

"Can you find the information we need?" Sasuke asked, and Ino grimaced as a splitting pain echoed in her own head.

"I don't know," Ino said. "Iwata-san, how old are you?"

Ages scrambled into light, a sense of confusion darting in the man's mind as these numbers filtered through a kaleidoscope of uncertainty.

_At five, my mom bought me a doll._

_At ten, my mom bought me a doll._

_At fifteen my mom bought me a doll._

The same birthday, over and over again, at different ages flashed before Ino's eyes as if she were there. Still, all of it, the cake, the color of the candles, the flashing lights of cameras, the light outside the window, and every last detail was the same. It was the same memory over and over again, but Iwata constantly changed as the uncertainty grew heavy in the air.

"He doesn't know his own age," Ino whispered.

"This is going to take too long," Sasuke replied, running his palm over his face.

"All day," Ino agreed, taking her hands away from Iwata's face and opening her eyes. The light burned her, and her head was splitting. "Look, I am not my father. He has so much more experience in this Jutsu. I think I am significantly under qualified for this."

Sasuke raised both brows. "I don't think I've ever heard you admit to not being able to do something."

Ino let out a sound of indignation, wiping her fingers over her forehead as the sense of nausea wanted to make her vomit. Sakura, however, did not go speechless as her friend had. "Look, we all don't know what we are dealing with here. I think it's best to get help."

Sasuke glanced in between the two girls who had once been so in love with him that they never gave him much back talk. He sorely missed that since their back talk was annoying and a waste of his time. Still, he had to work with the both of them as best he could, even if he didn't particularly want to be around the both of them.

"The little as many people we get involved is for the best, not just for your well beings, but Iwata's as well," Sasuke said, glancing in between the both of them. "The person who did this was dangerous, and one of the clans involved was the Izana. I am sure I do not have to remind you what they are capable of?"

Both girls visibly paled, but Ino was furious. "Sasuke," she began, her voice light and calm and sweet as honey so as to make certain that Iwata could not sense the change in mood and make her job harder. "I understand that to be a ninja, danger is a given." She took a deep breath. "I understand you are doing what you think is best, however, I deserve to know what I am walking into prior to walking into it. I don't know why you thought it best to not tell me about the Izana clan's involvement. Perhaps you knew I would have said no and told you to ask another Yamanaka. Perhaps you don't think past yourself."

Sakura placed a hand against Ino's mid back, as if she were a trying to remind the girl that Sakura was still there. Still, Ino was furious, but also hurt and very scared.

Sasuke was silent, his eyes blank as if he were bored. Sakura made a pledge to punch him in his dick. _Had he always been this insensitive? _Sakura thought with a grimace of disgust.

"I don't know if you remember anything past your own needs, but I've been inside the mind of an Izana." Ino's voice was shaking. "It was frightening and I thought I might never be able to return. I didn't eat for days, sleep for a week, and sometimes I still have nightmares that I never left."

Sasuke began to wonder how long this speech was going to go on before Ino got to the part where she actually agreed to do her job.

"I promised myself anything I do will be without ever interfering with the Izana clan again. I will do this job, because I would spare my family any pain from them, but after this," Ino broke off, wiping her eyes as her shoulders set in a square. "I am going to beat you within an inch of your life, and then I am going to pretend that you don't exist."

"Noted," Sasuke said with a shrug. "Get to work. The faster you do this, the faster you can get on with your vendetta."

"Gladly," Ino told him with a fake smile. She turned her gaze to Sakura. "I am going to need wet towels, peppermint oil, a shit ton of caffeine, and a lot of ginger root. My head already aches."

"On it," Sakura agreed. "I will mix something up for that."

Ino nodded stiffly, barely managing to get out a, "thank you" through her gritted teeth.

Sakura, feeling a serious need for space and an equal guilt for leaving the two of them alone, hesitated at the door. Still, she was no current help, so she quickly went to fetch everything needed to make sure Ino did not make due on her threat against Sakura's ex-boyfriend.

When the door was closed, leaving Sasuke and Ino alone, Sasuke nearly thought Ino might actually punch him. It did make him consider apologizing, but once he thought more on it, he decided he didn't even know what he was apologizing for. _How the fuck was I supposed to know her history with the Izana clan?_

Sasuke glanced away, towards the clock in the corner of the room. The second hand ticked by slowly, almost as agonizing as this current moment.

Sasuke would much rather be out training. He began to wonder if everybody in this world would annoy him this drastically. _I hate people_.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Jeez, same Sasuke. Same.

Honestly, this was basically half written, but I find Sasuke's POV to be a bit challenging to write, thus the long in between of finishing it. Azura's however, that comes so naturally and easily. I don't know, her political mess right now is just very fun to me. Sasuke's however, is fun, but I think I'm getting out of my comfort zone when I write from male perspective.

Still, I think it's necessary since both Azura and Sasuke have so much growth yet to come.

I am really looking forward to depicting it since there is so much political turmoil in this story!

Someone did say they liked that Azura is not a ninja, and I like that too. That isn't to say she can't fight, but rather she is on a much different path than my other character's have been. Her journey is pivotal to the finale of this series.

The Izana clan is from my other story House of Cards. You don't need to know them in depth, since I give enough in text detail that allows people to understand them without knowing their true background. Ino's journey with them has yet to be depicted in House of Cards.

They are a clan of merchants, and are practically untouchable due to their hands being dipped in every area of trade and commerce in Konoha. Also, they are untouchable for one last reason that has also yet to be depicted in House of Cards, and is mostly irrelevant in this series. What you need to know is due to the trading partners they have made with other villages, should they go out of commission, Konoha's prosperity and finance would also greatly suffer, as well as the food supply that keeps the market going.

When I was drafting them, I took actual inspiration of the corruption and sometimes near powerless nature of Konoha when it comes to big clans. This is due to much of Konoha allowing many clan deeds, even if they are a threat, go under their radar due to the inability to control them.

After all, the Hokage couldn't even control Danzo or root. Thus, the Izana clan was born.

Anyway thank you so much for reading, and I will see you all next time!


	9. Dismantle

NINE

**Dismantle**

**ZABUZA WAS AS YOUNG AS AZURA **when he slaughtered his class. He had been aware of all their signature Chakra levels that same day, approaching each student with haunting glee as a man possessed to make every new kill more fun than the last.

He was asked why he did what he did many times throughout the years since then. These questions made him ponder the answer, as if he could ever really know it. Still, he wondered about it again. Why has he taken such a need for the act?

Staring at the small girl attempt to light her room on fire made him ponder letting her burn to death. Still, he liked money, and with Kiri being on his constant ass, money was a necessity to assure he continues to live his best life. He didn't know what he would do if he had to only drink cheap beer again.

Still, she was a pain in the ass.

"You've never lit a fire in your life," Zabuza said, glancing around the bare walls that once held every cat picture imaginable.

Azura stood up straight, surprise eminent in her expression as she nervously ran her hands over her robes. Her bright blue eyes were slanted, her fingers were balled into fists, and her lips were pressed tightly together. Still, there was a certain class and grace in her prideful scowl that made Zabuza certain she would be a beautiful mess in a few short years. That was to say, if he did not end her life here and now.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," she said, standing in front of the paintings as if that would ever hide them. Zabuza finally smirked, deciding that he didn't completely detest her.

"I admire the violence," Zabuza said.

"I am sure you would." Azura was not the worst at hiding her fear, but Zabuza still detected it in her eyes. He had always been able to smell fear on people, thus allowing him to sense out the students hiding under the rubble during the graduation massacre.

Zabuza almost grimaced at the memory.

"If you want to light a fire," he said, glancing at her rubbing two sticks together. He could tell the tenacity it must of took to rip such sticks from the picture frames. He wondered if this was her very first splinter. "You should use something flammable to transfer the embers onto. I recommend taking out a painting so the paper can catch fire."

"Are you giving me advice on how to burn down the room?" Azura asked with raised brows. Finally a trickle of life echoed into her face, outlining her hollow cheeks and strong jaw. Zabuza wondered if he was perhaps too rough on the journey over. _Is she that weak?_

Azura scrutinized him, her brows drawn together as a thought flickered into her eyes. She shook her head, removing a thin sketch of Gato, who was nearly naked much to both of their horror, and crinkled it.

"It's boring," Zabuza said without much hesitation. After all, he was only told to make sure the girl didn't hurt herself. He was never explicitly told to stop her from hurting others.

Azura rubbed the sticks together again, leaning forward to give a light blow. The hot ember glowed a soft red when she quickly lifted the corner of the sheet to the stick. She blowed again, allowing the oxygen to expand the flame just enough to catch the paper on fire.

"Already a natural," Zabuza commented in a deadpan as she lifted the burning paper and dropped it against the other paintings. She stood up quickly, backing away and allowing her robes to drag against the wood. Zabuza peeled himself from the doorway, jumping off the steps as Azura walked out from behind him. She proceeded to hop clumsily from the ledge, turning around as the line of paintings she led to shōji doors lit, catching the paper doors in a dance of red. She calmly sat on the grass, placed her chin on her knees, and smiled. "You're a bit of a psycho, aren't you?"

Azura glances up at him with rather sharp eyes. Zabuza found himself amused.

"First his mansion," Azura said, her lips slowly curving. "Then his capital. Lastly his life."

"You get shit done," Zabuza said, only half joking as Azura laid back against the grass. Long strands of black hair sat in an array of curls and tangles. Still, the high born kid didn't seem to mind that the damp grass got her clothes wet or that bugs rested from underneath her body. She looked rather peaceful when Zabuza examined her.

"Did you know that when uncle Gato was ten years old," Azura began, her lips curling up into a sadistic grin that reminded Zabuza a bit of himself at her age. Only difference was he was a Shinobi more interested in blades than a rich girl who likely played with dolls. "He poisoned all the cats around the mansion."

"Interesting choice in favorite pet then," Zabuza said, glancing over to the room that lit aflame, just as a scream echoed in the mansion.

That scream was followed by more screams that led to Azura laughing as if the entire situation was hilarious.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

"You ungrateful," Gato had narrowly avoided striking his niece until she was black and blue. Azura had not moved a hair once she was hauled off like a piece of luggage. She hadn't said a word, which Gato would not admit had unnerved him. Then again, Gato had always been nervous around kids, and those nerves often made him even more cruel.

"Hypothetically speaking, had this not been an accident and instead the result of a well orchestrated and malicious case of arson, the first place to look would be your known enemies," Azura said carefully, reminding Gato that she was in fact nobility and knew perfectly well how to speak without admitting to anything. He was beginning to think, had she been born with a dick, she'd make a good politician. "Which, hypothetically speaking, could be anyone."

"Well." Gato's hands were practically shaking from the rage that was coursing through his veins at about the same speed as the caffeine from the sweet glass of coffee he had that peaceful morning. "I am going to rip your hair out of your skull. I'm speaking literal, just so you know."

Azura didn't look afraid, at least not outwardly as a girl of her stature was talented at hiding all outward emotions. Instead, she took her trembling fear and anxiety inward where it could only be noticed by her. She practiced her mantra, deep breath, inhale, exhale, repeat. Azura could be afraid all she wanted, but if Gato knew, then her pride, which was about all she had now, would disintegrate and she wasn't certain where she'd be without it.

So, she decided to make yet another vow. "I am certain that your father would love to see his favorite so deformed. I could make all the threats against you, but I will allow my grandfather's reputation to protect me instead." Azura tilted her head, those soft black strands falling over her shoulder in so unkempt a way that her maids would struggle for breath if they saw.

Gato's fingers closed in fists, his pale skin reddening with the anger that filled the room with so palpable a tension that Azura was certain she could feel it radiate around her. _Breathe in, breathe out._ She wasn't certain she could handle him forcefully pulling out her hair and she surely didn't want to find out the threshold of her tolerance for pain. She knew her grandfather well enough to understand he could enact some level of fear, even if she had yet to see it first hand. He had the type of aura that could smile, even as he kills off an enemy's first born heir. More than that, her uncle had been genuinely horrified by the state at which she had been brought in by Zabuza.

Obviously, she had no illusion that her uncle actually cared about her wellbeing, so it must have been fear. She had been very observant on his facial features and social cues, which she had been been recording mentally for any sign of weakness. Now, Gato's face was beginning to calm, his hands, that had been shaking, began to still. When Azura grew certain he would not strike her, she spoke again.

"Since my room mysteriously became charcoal, where can I sleep for the night?" Azura asked, and his face grew dangerously red yet again. She began to wonder if he was contemplating the worth of her abduction.

"I know just where to put you." Gato said this a bit too calmly, leading Azura to immediately believe that she made a bad situation much worse. Considering he was already absolutely livid, she figured that anything more she could say would have no real adverse effect.

"Did you know," Azura said, testing the silence and feeling herself flood with the complete need to make her kidnapping as difficult on him as it had been for her. "That your name has been completely burned off the tree. I heard it was hard for that to happen, that grandfather did it with his own hand. What you did is unspoken." Azura watched the calm he had begin to evaporate, and she began to wonder if she wanted him to hit her. "So, speak. I'm curious what you did to be so forgotten when all grandfather wanted is a male heir." _Especially since that heir so obviously can never be me._

"Yano!" Gato shouted, his fists shaking as he placed his face into his palm. Azura did not stop.

"Never spoken of and always forgotten, a Shao no more," Azura continued, and she didn't flinch when his fist slammed into the desk next to her face. _What are you doing Azura? Do you want him to strangle you?_

"Yano!" Gato shouted, and a boy, no more than 16, rushed inside. "Take her. Put her to work!"

Yano takes a single look at Azura's soft hands and back towards Gato who was practically fuming. He then shrugs and Azura stands, a small smirk on her full lips. She doesn't hesitate to make one last comment before she left. "Whatever you did, I intend to make up for as grandfather's new heir." It took her time to realize why she was angry, why she was goading him, why she hated him more than she herself knew.

It was because he threw away the position she wanted more than the air or the sky or the loving arms of her own family.

She gave him a soft curtsy and followed Yano out her uncle's offices.

"Have you ever seen a coca leaf?" Yano asked, his voice in a rough monotone.

"Like cocoa?" Azura asked in return, causing him to laugh.

"Nah girlie. Gato doesn't deal with the production of beans." Yano seemed to find her answer funny enough to girl her a demeaning nickname that would have gotten him whipped had her grandfather heard it. Still, Azura wasn't offended by much, so she let the disrespect slide.

"What is 'coca'?" Azura asked instead, and Yano led her to the back room, out towards the exist where the ground was covered in mud that ruined her shoes. Yano didn't slow as he led her to a field filled with lines and lines of roots.

"Coca is life for some people," Yano said, his gaze distant. "You will be harvesting them."

"I've never so much as picked a flower before," she said, her brows furrowed as if she were offended by the idea of physical labor.

"And yet here we are," Yano said with a casual shrug, glancing at her hands. "You better get to work."

"Work?" Azura was beginning think she was _maybe_ too impulsive a kid. Yano didn't seem to share any sympathy with the girl who had never _worked_ a day in her life.

"Is that a problem?" Yano asked, already dreading if she said no as he had no idea what mood Gato would be in if he brought up her disobedience. His lips thinned, wondering if he was allowed to hit her or whip her as he knew other workers would be beaten.

"What is coca?" Azura at least wanted to learn something if she was to work. She shuddered at the thought as she took a step towards the roots where the seemingly normal leaves rested in tangent. "What does Gato do with them?"

"Business." Yano produced a thin cloth knapsack, tossing it at her where it hit into her face before she scrambled to catch it. "Get to picking."

Azura frowned, kneeling down and picking leaves. "They look like they mean a lot to him."

"More than your life's worth or mine," Yano said, blinking for a moment as the cold breeze settled on his shoulders. "Especially mine."

Azura glanced towards him again, thankful that her company was at least around her age. "Where is your accent from?"

Yano looked surprised for a moment, but Azura always had an ear for accents. She listened and remembered even the smallest details, never knowing what was useful and what was useless. "I don't have an accent."

Azura, always able to spot a lie, frowned. "You won't tell me what the leaves are for, and now you lie about this." She grinned. "I'm starting to think you don't want to be my friend."

"I don't," he said with a shrug, kneeling down a small distance away, as far away as he could get to still listen to her she noticed.

"That's a foolish thing to say," Azura said, picking another leaf and it split apart with her poor technique. He would have snapped at her to do it carefully if her comment had not flustered him.

"Cause you'd be such an amazing friend?" Yano said with a scoff, causing Azura's brows to raise.

"I am an amazing friend," she said, that noble arrogance sipping into her voice and reminding Yano that she was far above his station. "But no. In a world where you have nothing, connections are worth more than gold."

Flustered and insulted, Yano did his job in awkward silence.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

"Kid," Zabuza greeted as he spotted Shao Azura slip into the dimly lit room where he had been minding his business. "The fuck you doing."

Azura scowled at him, in her hands a pillow and a small thin blanket. "I was told," she said with a small bit of hesitation blended with disdain. "That since I burned my room and you allowed it, if you want to earn your keep, I must stay here. I believe my uncle thinks I am unlikely to burn down your room since your reputation of murder holds no age limit."

Zabuza let out a thirty second sigh. "I'm leaving."

"Are you reading a book?" Azura said, glancing over to the bloodthirsty ninja's hands that held the book in a tight grip.

"What is that tone?" Zabuza was about ready to lose Gato's trust when he butchers the man's niece.

Azura's jaw tightened, "Nothing." A thin smile spread across her lips as she sat down at the far end of the room and stared at him. "I just didn't know you could read." She almost screamed when a kunai narrowly hit her face, embedding in the wall next to her.

The bandages over Zabuza's face twitched, allowing her with enough sense to realize he was grinning. "I think you might be getting a bit too comfortable with me. How about I teach you respect?"

"Teach yourself to be respectable," she replied, those icy blue eyes reminding him that it had been a while since he'd killed a child. "I'm sure there's a book on that somewhere. Etiquette for dummies."

"Master Zabuza," Haku's voice interrupted Zabuza's blood rage, and the man's eyes snapped over to the boy who appeared at the entrance of the shoji doors that overlooked the gardens.

Azura perked up at Haku's voice, immediately feeling the aura of Zabuza begin to calm.

"Gato wishes to speak to you of the next assignment," Haku says, and Zabuza sends Azura another scathing look to which she replies with an endearing smile. One moment later, he was gone. Haku's blank gaze flickers over to her, a touch of worry in his eyes. "You should take more caution."

"I don't think he'd kill me," Azura said, tilting her head as she fluffed her pillow.

"Why are you here?" Haku asked, and she grinned.

"I snuck away from the room assigned to me," she admitted. "Saw Zabuza's hulking silhouette and thought, why not?"

"Why?"

"Because Gato told me to stay away from him. Gato said he was a big barbarian idiot who let his temper decide everything."

Haku was frowning, a clear sign that the boy was offended on behalf of his master. Azura found that loyalty rather endearing. "And is that not what you think as well?"

Azura pursed her lips, her eyes slanted and her expressive brows furrowed. Haku began to wonder how she could show what she felt so easily on her face, yet he still couldn't tell what she was thinking. He took a step closer, sitting on the ground across from her when she answered.

"I do think he's a barbarian and a murderer," she said carefully, fully aware of Haku's devotion. "I do think killing is bad, immoral, wrong, etcetera." She paused again, glancing at the book that Zabuza left on the hardwood floor. She stood up and walked to it, picking it him in her small palms. It was a simple cover, simple design, simple concept: military strategy.

"And?" Haku was curious, especially since he hardly got to talk to anyone, and it helped that he didn't mind her opinions or her thoughts or her in general. She had a comforting aura, an easy personality, and was not at all what he expected from the stereotype surrounding what a noble should be like.

"But everyone is human," she said, and her eyes were narrowed on the book, gazing through it. Haku was slightly nervous, knowing Zabuza didn't like people touching his shit, but the girl was already flipping through it. "Underneath a monster is a person. I'm curious as to who that person is and what makes him tick. The Demon of the Bloody Mist." Azura turned her head towards Haku and smiled, and he took notice of small scratches, still slightly red and blistered, over her finger tips.

"Why?"

"Because he is from my home," she answered smoothly. "He is from my home as it was and if I know him, really understand him, won't I also know my home more as well."

"Is that why you wish to know me?" Haku began to wonder if this girl even saw people as people, and instead saw people as opportunities.

Azura put the book back down, leaving it in the exact position, right down to the last centimeter, that she found it. "Does that make me terrible?"

"We abducted you," Haku said with a blink. "Perhaps it makes you even."

Azura laughed. "Do you feel guilt?"

"I feel nothing but the desire to fulfil Zabuza's dream."

"And you never want one of your own?" Azura wondered how someone could live like that.

"That is my dream," Haku said with a calm smile.

"Somebody to support, someone precious," she reiterated his earlier sentiment with a growing frown.

"You truly do not have someone like that?" Haku tilted his head.

"I love my family," she said, offended that anyone would ever think otherwise.

"But they are not the reason for your dream," he said, having already taken note of her ambition and her pride. In another life, he wondered what it would be like to have been friends.

"What are coca leaves for?" Azura asked instead, and Haku tilted his head, taking note once more of the cuts on her fingertips as she walked closer and kneeled down next to him.

"They get soaked in gasoline," Haku said carefully. "From there, eventually, they get turned into a drug."

Azura's lips thinned and she glanced down at her hands. "Drugs."

"The largest profit a man can make is from this business."

"The drugs made, distributed, and sold," Azura said, still staring at the cuts that decorated her fingers and hands like battle wounds. "Do they hurt the people of the water country?"

Haku tilted his head to the side, but slowly, he grabbed her hands and pulled out a medical kit from his belt. She watched as he began to disinfect them, and his tight grip stopped her from pulling back when the burn flooded her nerves. "They do."

"Then why do people want what hurts?" Azura asked, her urgency echoing in her voice.

Haku paused, but the hesitation only lasted a moment before he began to dress her fingers, one finger at a time. He touched her as if she were made of glass, as if that glass was shattered, as if those shards were dangerous. Azura, always powerless, wished she could be dangerous.

"Why do people want anything that is bad for them?" Haku asked instead. "Why do you want to be the Daimyō? Why, when getting there will hurt?"

Azura had no answer. Still, she did know one thing. "When I am Daimyō," she said carefully, wrapping her fingers around his hands and invading his personal space. Haku began to wonder if she even knew what boundaries even were. "When I achieve this dream that hurts, maybe then, I will understand."

Haku smiled. "You have to get home first."

Azura found herself laughing. "I am not afraid of uncle Gato. Grandfather would give up the entire world to have me back in his care. It's not a matter of 'if', only 'when' and 'what did it cost'."

"Are you afraid of the cost?" Haku asked, glancing down at their conjoined hands and wondering how she could gather the nerve to be so kind to an enemy.

Azura let go of his hands, her brows furrowed once more. "Uncle Gato wants power. Men like that are dangerous." She glanced out towards the opening of the shoji doors where the grass swayed and the birds cried. "My grandfather believes nothing is more important than family. Men like that are terrifying."


	10. Discussions

TEN

**Discussions**

HYORIMAKU WAS BORN IN THE GARBAGE, AMONGST DISCARDED FOOD, DISCARDED waste and him, a discarded child. When he was five, he was taken in by a branch of assassins who taught him how to live. Before that, he had been passed around from family to family, never knowing what it was like to be wanted. Still, this wasn't a sob story he was about to rely on for a pity fuck from the Daiymō's granddaughter.

Especially since it was _not_ the lady Azura who walked in through the dark doors that lead from his cell. Oniyuzu Ramarou had been a legend most of Hyorimaku's life, hearing about the man who came from nothing, found in the river, rise to be one of the legendary Swordsmen of the Mist. Then, this man whose strength of Jutsu in water was unparalleled, had given up his title, his position, and his life to his son.

Hyorimaku had met Oniyuzu Ichirōta and was, quite frankly, was underwhelmed. This was not due to lack of skill, as Ichirōta has as much as anyone, but rather, Hyorimaku found the man to be a cunt with no honor. Oniyuzu Ramarou, in contrast, decimated Hyorimaku in ten minutes and proceeded to assure him the respect of a bow at the victory. It was common practice among older Kiri Shinobi to show their respect to fallen enemies with a bow, and such a cultural idea had been lost in the reign of the bloody Mist.

"You look to be enjoying your stay," Ramarou said with a tilt of his head, still, the man leaned forward and passed a loaf of bread through the bars. Hyorimaku quickly took it, but made a slow move to actually eat it.

"Why is it that when men are prisoners, the only food offered is bread?"

The ex swordsman of the Mist laughed, his eyes narrowed in amusement. "Likely for the ease in preparation and the carbs that keep the prisoners alive, but weak."

"If I could make a request," Hyorimaku said with a wry grin as he lifted his chained arms so they could balance on his knees. "I would ask to meet your master again."

Ramarou smirked, sitting down just outside the bars. He leaned his back against the wall adjacent to the cell. "Lady Azura is willing to meet with you, to hear you out."

"Will I be out of chains? Or is the lady too scared?" Hyorimaku was pushing it, and he could tell by the way Ramarou's eyes leveled with a glare.

"You don't know her well yet," Ramarou said, lips twitching up. "But that girl has never so much as cried let alone share fears."

"Everyone is afraid of something," Hyorimaku said with a frown. "Even your precious princess."

"Your associates are dead," Ramarou said, not bothering to sugar coat the truth. Hyorimaku raised a brow. "Execution style, as she requested."

"Not just a little girl after all," Hyorimaku said, his eyes hardening.

"I offered them a choice. I believe they chose what they thought was best. I will not insult their honor." Ramarou leaned forward, his hard, dark eyes somehow just as piercing as the stories suggest. "Tell me, what is more important to you, Hyorimaku? Your honor or your life?"

Hyorimaku chuckled, but there was no amusement to be had in the act. Hyorimaku had been sold, beaten, tortured, and taught that honor could be re-earned. A life taken away, however, was not something he could get back. He didn't believe in life after death, in reincarnation, heaven or hell, only blackness. So, he knew this life meant that everything must count. Despite all his bravado, the moment he met the eyes of that girl, Shao Azura, he had been certain of death.

There was a hard and unforgiving ice in her blue eyes, and he had, for the first time in a long time, felt a touch of fear. So, hearing that his associates were already dead made him certain of his choice. "What is honor when serving a beautiful girl?"

Ramarou chuckled, a touch of mirth echoing in his eyes as if the thought of Hyorimaku's 'affections' was a nearly laughable idea. _Perhaps_, Hyorimaku thought with a dancing smirk, she is actually into women.

"As you wish," Ramarou said, and took out a small wrapped cloth from his robes. Unwinding the leather tie, Hyorimaku was faced with a vial of ink and a paintbrush. "The lady Shao offers only one way for you to leave this cell: ink or blood."

Hyorimaku stared at the vial of ink as the old traditions of Kiri began to sink into his skull. "It is forbidden."

Ramarou chucked only once, "Not if you are born to nobility."

"A life sentence then?" Hyorimaku's hands were shaking as all the plans to kill Shao Azura and escape began to ebb out of his skin.

"You tried to take her life," Ramarou reminded him. "Men have been sentenced to death for much less."

"It is not a life sentence, Hyorimaku-san," Azura's voice echoed in the small holding cell, causing Ramarou to freeze.

"You promised me ten minutes," Ramarou reminded her, to which the girl smiled. She had a sort of elegance, as if she were made of beautiful glass, but only the edges of that glass was visible to the naked eye. Hyorimaku's face was still sore from when she forcefully slammed his head into the wood so hard that he could see into the cracks and his brain rattled. Unconsciously, Hyorimaku slid away from the bars.

"I am afraid patience has never been a virtue of mine." Azura's bright blue robes slithered across the ground, but she didn't mind the dirt or the grime as she slid down to grab the paintbrush. "Hyorimaku, I do not sentence you to life, just as I will not sentence you to death."

"Forbidden techniques and beautiful words. My mother warned me that I may one day fall into peer pressure." Hyorimaku's voice was amused, but his hands were shaking as the brush in Azura's hands looked even more daunting than a knife. _If only I knew who my mother was._

"My mother taught me that killing was immoral. Looks like we both had different training in ethics," Azura replied, getting to her knees. This was not something Ramarou approved of, judging from his tsk of his tongue. Azura seemed less and less like the ladies at fancy gatherings by the second. It filled Hyorimaku with more and more unease. "I tell you only this, for my honor is known, I do not sentence you to life, Hyorimaku-san. You have the power to free yourself from the mark."

"Let me guess," Hyorimaku said as he leaned forward. "When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east and the clouds all dance me a gay song."

Azura chuckled, opening the vial of ink. "You are free when you work off your crimes. I sentence you to five years at my side." Hyorimaku flinched as she reached over for his arm, causing her smirk. "I didn't realize you would prefer blood over ink."

He knew that death was a possibility when he took this job, as he always prepared himself for death on assignment. He just always thought that he'd die in battle or in a brothel, surrounded by money and women. He never pictured execution. He held out his arm through the bars, noticing Azura's gaze narrow on the virgin skin on his wrist where she was about to mar.

"Ink," he said, and glanced over to Ramarou. "Did you get one to? I'd love to match." Ramarou chuckled but said nothing to refute Hyorimaku's statement.

Azura's fingers dusted over his arm, and she dipped her brush into the vial of ink that was soaked in with a formula that she stole from her grandfather's study. Blatant thievery was not her favorite method of information, but sometimes power could not be attained through honorable methods alone. As it was, the shadow mark was an ancient tradition that ended with the Bloody Mist, seen as too barbaric when the people began to grow morals against slavery. This was also due to the fact that no one knew how the forbidden technique was made, as the ink held a special property to never come off until the debt was paid.

Nobles would make the conditions impossible to work off, and many men died in service, never to be free. Hyorimaku's deal was straightforward and five years was not impossible. Perhaps it did help that the girl was pretty.

Azura drew the marking, her calligraphy just stunning enough to bring honor to all her tutors who often compared her writing to that of a brute. The design was intricate, and if not for her photographic memory, she might have missed some details. She did not miss his twitch in pain as the ink burned into his skin like acid, as it had for Ramarou before him.

"Why do this? Can you not find others who are loyal to you?" Hyorimaku asked, his curiosity now doubled the more he thought on it. _Why me?_ Hyorimaku thought with growing confusion.

"Loyal to me?" Azura laughed, and slowly she glanced towards Ramarou with a tilt of her head. "Please leave us. I need to speak to him."

"As you wish," Ramarou said with a bow as Azura unlocked the bars. Hyorimaku wanted to strangle her, stab her, then he could escape. His arms would not move.

"As my first command," she said, rolling back up the paintbrush and ink. She tucked it into her robes. "I ask only for the truth on who hired you."

"Did my associates not already tell you?" Hyorimaku asked, his eyes narrow as he attempted to stop himself from rubbing the area where the marking seared.

Azura stood up straight, and he took notice to the lack of fear at his proximity when she pulled a key from her robes. Her hands were steady and still when she unlocked the cuffs and watched them, one by one, fall to the ground. His wrists were red and bruised from underneath, to which she ran her fingers over with gentle awareness.

"Takana. Don't know his surname. Just knew he paid upfront to kill a pretty highborn lady with no battle experience. Thought it should be an easy job," he said, glancing back to the marking on his wrist. "As you can see, I am a very unhappy man for my vast underestimate."

Azura met his gaze again, her lips quirked in amusement. "I have never killed anyone. I have never seen battle. I have never even hurt someone before." She took a step back so they could be at an appropriate distance. Hyorimaku couldn't help but notice that she acted as though eyes watched her every move, even though they were the only two in the room.

"What's your point?"

"My point is, just because I can't spit fire from my lips or walk up walls as one would as a ninja, does not make anything about me an easy task." Azura's smile turned malicious, and Hyorimaku hid the singular fact that he found her intimidating.

"I'm starting to see that," Hyorimaku said carefully. She glanced over to him, her eyes inspecting the dirty brown hair and bright blue eyes of the man who was to slit her throat. She had seen death come her way many times since that day of her abduction, but this was the first time someone had been sent to kill her. More than that, she hadn't a single idea as to why. That lack of knowledge, she who prided herself in knowing everything, did spark a small flame of uncertainty.

Azura spoke again. "When you killed me, what was it you were to do next?"

Hyorimaku let out an inappropriate laugh, but paused when he saw she was not jesting. "We take the head back or, if that is too conspicuous and the target is a lady of your status, hair would suffice."

Azura took out a dagger from the opening of her robes. It was small thing with a ruby embedded at the end. She flipped it in her hand, with a fluid motion that made Hyorimaku begin to wonder if she was just showing off or if her knife skills were truly better than his. Without a hesitation or a care that was unfitting of a lady, she cut a chunk of beautiful black hair from her head. Not bothering to say anything more, he took it.

"If they find out you are alive, this won't work," Hyorimaku said with a raised brow.

"You best be quick and convincing then," Azura said in return. "I don't need you to take Takana's life. Just be his friend. Get into his house and find a very pretty locket."

"A locket?"

"He always wore it around his neck at gatherings back when he was still in my grandfather's favor. It is made of silver." Azura twirled the knife in between her fingers before slipping it back into her robes. "It has two diamond jades embedded in the surface. A very particular designer of Kiri made it. You will see this designer's signature, an ostentatious green dragon. A sign of his clan, the Lóng family." Azura let out a laugh.

"You want me to steal jewelry?" Hyorimaku's tone was incredulous, wright with disbelief.

"See," Azura said with a smile. "Not a terrible job already. A man of your skill set should make quick work."

"Why do you have need for a piece of jewelry?" Hyorimaku asked, scanning her expression for any sign of the answer. He couldn't tell, as of yet, what kind of person she was or what makes her tick. What he could tell, however, was that she terrified him. That was odd, coming from a boy who was raised by scum, to be terrified of a girl who barely reached his neck. Still, the fact remained that none of them could order him to commit seppuku and he'd have no choice but to agree, despite his every desire to resist.

Azura tilted her head, the necklace around her neck catching his attention as it seemed to him rather odd that she was allowed to wear something as 'barbaric' as a silver tiny sword with a gold dragon hilt. Almost immediately she hid the necklace under her layers of robes that covered her neck.

"Inside, according to lady gossip," Azura divulged, watching Hyorimaku roll his eyes. "Was a small photograph of a secret paramour."

"Lady gossip?" Hyorimaku didn't bother to hide his reluctance.

"You can laugh at the wiles of bored rich girls," Azura said carefully. "But it is because no one listens, that these women know so much. If you can find more on Takana, I implore you do so, but in the meantime, I would like to start with what I do know."

"And what is that?"

"That he is a man with much wealth and wants everyone to believe he is untouchable enough to plan my assassination." Azura gripped her new shadow's wrist, bringing him close in a way not at all appropriate as her mother would tell her. "Men who think they have nothing to lose are often the ones with a crumbling deck."

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

"Confirmation of Takana then," Ramarou commented with a sigh. "You trust Hyorimaku's word. A liar skilled enough with word choice can still lie, even with the mark."

Azura sighed, glancing over to the other guards, Jounin stationed by her grandfather, with a somber sigh. "I am certain."

"What plans could you have to get that boy into your service?" Ramarou asked, wondering why his dignified lady would seek the aid of criminals for forced loyalty when he could come up with a list of men better suited to lay down their lives, himself included. "That boy holds no honor."

Azura let out a chuckle, hearing the worry in his tone as she dropped her voice into a whisper. "I don't want a man with honor. Those sorts of men are boring. I need someone who is familiar with Takana. Who works for that side of business. I need Hyorimaku to find me the man seeking my head. It's quite simple really."

"He is coming back without your head. What makes you think they will even trust him after that?" Ramarou asked, and she smiled again.

"I am confident that the proof I gave will suffice. It will be a long time coming before I am back in Kiri making noise. While in Konoha, I doubt that anyone would take notice to the Daiymō's granddaughter. I am nothing, and that has never amounted to more than it does now. So long as Takana believes I am dead, we have time to draw out the real buyer."

Ramarou let out a deep sigh. "It doesn't give much time."

"No, it doesn't," Azura agreed. "I need the time I can get. Hence, we have to hope Hyorimaku is a worthy investment of our trust."

"I never doubted his strength, only the feckless nature of his resolve," Ramarou said, finally standing up and offering her his hand to aid her on her descent from the ship.

"Yao," Azura said, ignoring Ramarou's insistent hand as she turned towards the Jounin in charge. She guessed they were mostly there as spies on her wellbeing from her grandfather, and less there for protection. "Please have yourself and the others go on ahead. I want to make sure the walk is leisurely and quiet."

"As you wish, lady Shao," Yao said, bowing without hesitation to her orders.

It wasn't privacy, but as a Shao, privacy was hardly ever attained. It would at least save her the trouble of their eyes watching her every step. It also meant that at the very least they might set up camp so she wouldn't have to wait for firewood to be collected. She once more ignored Ramarou's hand, making her own way down to ground as the ship swayed with the water and wind. He chuckled, his own expression disapproving as her shoes sunk into the mud.

"I could have helped you avoid that," he commented, jumping down next to her as her dress dragged through the muck and she made it to the road.

Azura glanced over towards the ship finally letting out a loud whistle as she trailed along the road. "Hyori-san should have more than enough leeway to make it back now that my grandfather's men are gone."

"I can only hope he doesn't steal anything," Ramarou said stiffly and causing Azura to laugh.

"Ironic enough that this is where Haku and Zabuza took me," Azura said, ignoring his warning.

"You never talk about them."

She smiled fondly, letting out another whistle that sounded reminded him of a wood thrush. Still, the smile she had was not one he often saw as the child next to him was entirely too serious and more than a little intense for his liking. So intense, that he often found himself begging for her to have more wine so she could relax just a bit. Azura, unfortunately, never drank. "If I follow the road, moving past the trees a bit to the south, I think perhaps that is where the wave country still is, even if my honorable uncle is sorely departed."

"Only you can make honorable sound so condescending," he told her with a laugh.

"That day when I waited on the beach," she said, still remembering the fear as she stared into the sun and wondered just what her grandfather had given her uncle just to have his family back. "There were many times when I knew my grandfather could sadden and dishearten me. That day, however, amongst the sand and the seagulls, I had never been more disappointed to be his granddaughter."

"Did you tell him that?" Ramarou asked with a frown at the thought of a young girl, small as she was, having such issues with a man like the Daimyō. Azura shook her head, and that was when he noticed a small section of her hair was missing.

"I could shout, scream, bleed, argue." Azura said, walking forward some more. "He never hears a word from my lips. My grandfather is only concerned with his own family, assuring that we are to continue our climb of generations to the next century."

"Should that not make you happy?" Ramarou truly wanted to know why she wanted to climb so high, with no worry to the decent should she fall.

"There are more important things than family. I could love them, and I do, but this country I live in and the people who work so I may eat." Azura shook her head. "They deserve someone who is willing to fight for them."

Ramarou smiled, watching as she pulled her hair into a loose bun, so as to hide the chunk that was now missing. "What if it is a fight you cannot win?" For she was born in the right family, with the right name, with the right connections, but her grandfather was rigid in his values and morals. She could be the only choice, and still Shao Junmiro would likely never see her.

Azura knew the game of power well. She truly only hoped that if she worked hard enough, she might earn his respect. It didn't matter if she had a long battle ahead.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

"Izana Kira rejected a meeting," Naruto said with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. Sasuke raised both brows, watching Naruto carefully through narrowed eyes.

"You're the Hokage," Sasuke said with a scoff. "This isn't a negotiation if you are the leader of the village."

Naruto groaned, but slowly he handed his friend the perfumed letter written in elegant calligraphy from the Izana messenger. Said messenger, unfortunately, was also a complete asshole. Naruto was beginning to think all of the Izana had something in their DNA that made them intolerable, arrogant, pretentious, dicks.

Sasuke took the letter and read through the flowery language that was basically a roundabout way of telling the Hokage himself that unless he got the backing of the Fire Daimyō, they would simply do nothing. Sasuke raised both brows again at the jargon and disrespect.

_Of he who sits upon a throne won of blood and sweat_  
_We hold such esteem, but we have no debt_  
_To none more than he who sits with power above yours_  
_To none but the man who issues the wars_  
_Should we answer to Hokage in true?_  
_We decline, but worry not, this is not a coup._

_\- __IK _❀

"And what would you have me do?" Naruto said, his lips thinning. "We have no proof that they are malicious. Osada Fujikake has made his own stance of neutrality quite clear. I cannot force the hand of the Daimyō himself."

"So it's a matter of the Daimyō again?" Sasuke said, trying to reign in his frustration at Naruto's clear lack of action. "They are mocking you. She signed her name with a flower."

Naruto's fists clenched, but Sasuke watched his hands slowly unravel, his eyes narrow. "The fire Daimyō will be in Konoha. Fujikake is someone Kakashi-sensei warned to handle with utmost respect and care as Hokage."

Sasuke scoffed, and leaned forward, placing the letter against the desk. "Rich coming from the man who is part of the reason Fujikake hates you, Naruto."

"I wouldn't say he _hates me_," Naruto defended with a sigh, recalling the man's crass and shortsighted comments on how he would rather see the Hokage position up in flames rather than in the hands of a jinchūriki. Unfortunately for Daimyō Osada, Naruto won over the people who would see no one else adorning the cloak and hat. Whatever old grudge the man held against Naruto now, Sasuke suspected it had everything to do with Kakashi and nearly nothing to do with Naruto himself.

"It's a delicate situation," Sasuke agreed with a monotone as he stared out the window. "Not only will you have to charm the Fire Daimyō into installing obedience into the Izana, but we also have to deal with the attacks against Kiri while the water Daimyō is in Konoha. Then the matter with navigating riddles and false niceties with Izana Kira, should she even cooperate."

"I suppose I could call back Izana Tsukasa," Naruto said, rubbing his temples. "To deal with her deranged family."

Sasuke inhaled, the frustration bubbling. "If we can find her. She didn't exactly leave a postcard on where she was going. If you recall, she doesn't exactly have interest in anything fire country related anymore."

"So, what are the options?" Naruto asked, knocking off his hat and leaning back.

"Not to sound cliche or anything," Shion's voice drifted from behind the two, and she watched them both jump when she let herself inside the room. In her hands were stacks of documents, likely directed on the Chunin exams of which he did not envy her duty in making the games. It was a difficult task, mostly because every village had their own separate standards on what the test should have, and it was a great series of debates and compromises with village leaders and top Jounin from those respective villages.

"Thought I told you to knock," Naruto scolded, but there was no real accusation in his tone.

"Thought I told you to lock the door when you're taking a shit, but you don't hear me bitchin' about it," Shion snapped, a sharp grin overcoming her lips.

"What were you going to say?" Sasuke asked, interrupting any childish debate or spat they were about to start. Shion glanced his way, placing the stack of documents on Naruto's desk as she tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"I was gonna say, well," she waved her hand over to Sasuke. "You're a handsome guy. Use your wiles."

"My wiles?" Sasuke raised a brow, scowling over to Naruto who had tried to cover his laughter. "On the Daimyō?"

"Gross, Shion, he's like ancient," Naruto choked out.

"You both are so stupid," Shion said, covering her own smile. "You think Osada is coming alone? His daughter Osada Maemi and her daughter will be there. One Osada Naoru." Shion shrugged. "I hear she's actually quite nice, as far as spoiled nobles go."

Sasuke rubbed his temples once more, his sigh ringing out with a clear sign at just how badly he did not want to do what it was Shion suggested. Shion spared a glance towards Naruto, who was already pursing his lips to refrain from saying anything that just might make Sasuke finally tell Naruto where he could shove his hat. Shion, however, had no limit to how far she would go to get her ideas heard.

"Unless you would rather seduce Osada Fujikake. I shouldn't presume what your type is," Shion said with a very subtle attempt at lightening the mood that was very unsuccessful.

"Shion, you ever heard of tact?" Naruto asked, hearing Shion scoff.

"Please, this coming from you?" Shion retorted.

"Got any files on her? Osada Naoru?" Sasuke asked, breaking up their next argument that he very much did not want to be apart of, lest they make him choose sides.

"How romantic. Who knows, maybe you might like her?" Shion said with another sweet smile.

"I doubt that," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke doesn't like anyone," Naruto said with a grin.

_If only that were true,_ Sasuke thought with a last fond smile, barely visible and then gone, towards his friends.

**Author's Note**

I want to issue a thank you to the guest reviewer who likes how 'BAMF' Azura is, as it really made me smile. When drafting her, especially keeping in mind the fact that this story is apart of a large universe of my other fanfictions, I wanted to make her fit seamlessly.

I decided not to make her a ninja as a personal challenge to me to see where I can take her character arc without the need for real Shinobi fighting. I wanted to show that a character can be an equal to others, without needing to be physically stronger than them.  
I really hope I succeed!


	11. Disapprove

ELEVEN

**Disapprove**

HAKU KNEW THREE SINGULAR FACTS THAT WERE INDISPUTABLE: he would die for Zabuza, he didn't enjoy killing, and he would die young. They were facts that didn't matter in the grand scheme of the world, and he didn't think anyone would care enough to question them. That was until she did.

"First of all, you need a hobby," Azura told him with a serious set in her jaw as she continued to inspect the field around the mansion. Haku wondered, albeit briefly, what she was even looking for. He didn't care enough to ask, since she knew what she was doing without him having to ask.

Gato had gone absolutely ballistic when he found the young Shao girl curled up in a nonchalant ball in Zabuza's room. Haku had never seen a man go so red and he tried hard to seem like the scene was not amusing. Zabuza had never returned that night, but Haku never saw his master actually sleep in the mansion. He suspected it was a matter of pride, since Zabuza and Gato both made their mutual detest of one another quite clear. If Azura knew this fact, it would make sense as to why she chose to stick around Zabuza like a puppy.

Haku wondered what the girl ever did for her own enjoyment, or if she took personal pleasure from angering everyone around her. As Haku had told her the day prior, _"You and Zabuza have much in common."_ To this, he noticed, Azura took great offense.

"A hobby?" Haku asked, his lips set in a hard line as he watched Azura jump off the engawa. She jumped successfully, managing not to trip or fall on her face which proved she had learned from her past mistakes.

Azura barely spared him a glance as she trailed her eyes along the mansion, as if she was submitting it to memory. Haku thought, although he would not say it out loud, that she was actually rather talented at getting her way. Gato had been all for locking Azura in her room until the trade came to place for her release, but that was until he saw what Azura was willing to do to stretch her legs. Thus, the girl started singing, loudly and very badly...for an entire hour.

The mansion was small, so when Gato had reached his limit, storming in the locked room to see Azura lounging on the ground with a smile on her face, he saw red. _"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
_

Azura, who it turned out had the language of an actual sailor from the content of her filthy songs, only laughed. _"I would like to stretch my legs." _Thus, Gato had relented, leaving Azura to work in the fields with Yano.

Haku glanced over to the noble girl as she continued to map out the entire mansion, the gates, wide walls, and her eyes scanning over every blade of grass. Obviously, field work did not suit her needs well, as she had slipped away and Haku was tasked with the troublesome job of bringing her back.

"You know," Azura said, not even looking at him for a solid minute. "Like an activity. That you enjoy?"

"What do you enjoy?" Haku asked instead, for he couldn't think of a single thing he ever did that he did for _fun_. Surely, with her cushioned life, she had to have some _hobbies_.

"Enjoy?" Azura finally looked over to him, a small smile playing at her lips. Her hair was in tangles, not at all in the smooth curls he remembered on the ship. Still, she didn't seem to mind that she was so unkempt. In fact, she looked rather happy, which was an odd observation in the midst of an actual kidnapping. "It depends on who you ask. Mother would say I enjoy knitting and haiku. My tutor would say I enjoy calligraphy. My grandfather would talk on my talent at the harp. My sisters would say I enjoy maps."

Haku tilted his head to the side, trailing after her with morbid fascination. "And do you actually enjoy any of that."

She snorted, and he doubted he ever heard a more disgusting sound leave her lips. She didn't seem to care how she looked or sounded at the moment. It was a slight contrast to the girl who spoke so greatly of noble dignity and honor only a week prior. "I don't like being told what to enjoy. If I never hold another needle, it would be too soon!"

Haku smiled, and he thought once again on what he _enjoyed_. "Flowers."

Azura glanced up, finally a tiny glimmer of interest echoing in her eyes. Her lips spread into a sweet smile. "Flowers?"

"Many have unique properties. Meanings. Healing. Poison." Haku didn't know why he felt the need to explain himself, but she was listening intently as she slowly walked over to a small pink flower near the engawa. She knelt down and ran her fingertips over the petals with a smile.

"This is a primrose. They grow to love the rain," she told him, glancing over to him with a certain twinkle in her eyes that he found rather endearing in her own way. "They mean desperate."

"You know the language," Haku asked, glancing over to the flower that she was bent over with a smile as smooth as marble.

"My tutor would be proud right now," Azura said with a chuckle. Slowly, her eyes grew serious as she hopped back onto the engawa with far more grace than all the other times he had seen her do it. Now, she stared down at him, and he began to wonder if she wanted the higher ground so she could make him feel small.

Oddly enough, it actually did. Haku shook off her rather intimidating aura, feeling a moment of pity for all the men she was likely to talk down to, Gato included, in the future. "You should head back to Yano," Haku said, not only because he didn't want to see her punished, but because he had much to do that didn't involve babysitting her.

"When I get home," Azura said, ignoring his subtle order. "When I get home I am going to invest my time to getting more power."

"I don't doubt that," Haku said, having listened intently to her ambitious goals these last two weeks.

She smiled, "Would you ever consider, someday, coming back to the Fourth Mizukage's Kirigakure?"

"No." Haku didn't need to think about it, but as he watched the disappointment crash against her face like the tides of the ocean, he wished he had at least feigned consideration.

The expression, like a wave, dissipated away moments later when she emptied her face. "Why?"

"It's not my home. With Zabuza is where I belong," he told her, wondering why she seemed so insistent on not understanding that.

"Zabuza," she said in a considering murmur. She didn't seem surprised, which was a good sign since he made himself very clear that he wasn't wavering. "So, if Zabuza comes back to Kiri, would you come to?"

Haku finally smiled, as if the idea was somehow funny. "Zabuza would never come back to Kiri while the Fourth still lives."

Azura tilted her head to the side, and he was curious as to why she was so insistent. Haku and Zabuza were both traitors and they had actively saw to her harm and discomfort. He was aware of the truce that had settled over the two of them, but he was under no illusion that she had not vowed her revenge.

"I was under the impression you hated Zabuza. Now it seems as if you want some sort of friendship." The thought of Zabuza making friends was laughable, even to Haku who respected him above all others. Haku knew what Zabuza was, and regardless of loyalty, Haku was not blind.

"Us fancy nobles," Azura said with a bitter smile, but her eyes were distant. Haku began to see that they were calculating. "We can never make up our minds."

"If the offer is beneficial enough," Haku admitted, wondering why he would say anything at all. "Still, why would you wish someone who wants to overthrow the Mizukage back into the village?"

Azura had heard much on Zabuza's failed coup. She had assumed, all along, that he went into hiding in order to gather enough support for another attempt. She was not blind to history or ambition. In fact, she rather admired Zabuza's goal. Perhaps, were she as strong as him, her own goal would be easier. Still, she refused to walk over the blood of her family just for power.

"Yagara Karatachi." Azura knew well of the Fourth Mizukage. Still, she held no love for him or his cruel reign. She wasn't stupid enough to outwardly show this disdain, as the Daimyō and Karatachi held close relations. Junmiro never spoke out about the tyrannical reign of the Fourth Mizukage, and Azura was, she supposed, too reluctant to ask about his opinions. _Perhaps_, Azura thought, _I am afraid to know. _

"Zabuza seeks to overthrow him," Haku told her, and Azura glanced over to him, still choosing her words carefully.

"I know," she said slowly.

"And you want him to come back to Kiri?" Haku wondered what her angle was, and just how she saw the world.

Her lips twitched. "When I was five," she said, her voice careful and clipped. "I met Karatachi for the first time. There was...something odd about him. Resigned and cold. Still, this was the man who started and ended the graduation tradition of massacre. This was the Mizukage himself, and the one we are to love and respect."

Haku held neither love or respect for the Fourth, and he had been apart of the plan to kill him when he was, ironically, around Azura's age.

"And do you want to know what I remember most about him that day." Azura finally met Haku's gaze, her own eyes narrowed as if there was a certain fire raging in her blood.

"I imagine it was his giant scar," Haku said, for it was Zabuza himself that left this mark upon Karatachi's face. Zabuza, regretfully, failed at cutting off the Fourth's head.

"It was his voice," she said, her fists clenching her robes as she stared into the distance with a set jaw. "It was a flippant, uncaring, voice. He asked my grandfather for more money and my grandfather didn't hesitate to make certain the Mizukage prospered in finances, without question to where that money went. Lord Daimyō didn't mind, because the Fourth always returns the investments with more power and wealth. I wonder, however, why an entire clan must die just because fear of Kekkei Genkai reigns so well."

Haku's eyes were wide when Azura met his gaze. Still, he was aware that she wasn't done. "I love my village. I love my people. So, I ask, what sort of leader would Momochi Zabuza be?"

"What do you mean?" Haku's eyes were narrowed, and the girl finally stopped sugar coating her words as she had likely been taught to do.

"I mean." Azura's hands unclenched, her jaw still set. "Would he be a good leader or would it be just more of the same?"

Haku couldn't answer, and he finally realized why she was so set on becoming his friend. He finally realized why she was invested in getting to know the both of them. It went well with his initial observations of this girl, Shao Azura. For, he was beginning to understand with more clarity, that she truly didn't _see_ people. She saw opportunities.

"Zabuza was raised under the Fourth's reign, as was I, as was you," Haku answered carefully. "His goal was to use what the Bloody Mist taught him to overthrow him."

"And then what? Once Karatachi is dead and buried. Then what?" Azura was insistent, saying the words as if it were of no harm, as if she wasn't saying something that could have her ostracized or, even despite her status, beheaded by the village she claimed to love.

"Zabuza would make a strong Mizukage," Haku whispered, and the ice in Azura's eyes hardened.

"I see," she whispered. "That's good to know. Until then, he would earn the money for another coup."

"Yes."

Azura shook her head. "He needs more than just money, Haku."

"What else?" Haku asked.

"I have found something both Zabuza and I lack," Azura said carefully. "Support."

"Like I said," Haku said, just as carefully. "You two are more similar than you think."

"Yes, I am starting to think the same."

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Shao Yuki had been distraught when she discovered, in the aftermath of the massacre at sea, that her blue sky, Azura, had been taken. Shao Junko watched her mother practically fall apart at the seams as if she were made with weak stitches. Her mother had never been in optimal health, but now she was barely eating or drinking what she needed to survive.

"Get her back," Yuki had shouted, eyes red and brimmed with tears. Junko continued to gaze in through the small hole of her grandfather's study.

"You shouldn't be here," Shao Baozhai said, staring down at her little sister, hunched over the peep hole that Azura had created short months prior. Junko glanced over, jumping at the freight, towards her older sister. Baozhai, named after her grandmother, was always a stiff and regal girl, and completely opposite of Azura down to the smallest details. For example, if Azura loved to eat lemon cakes, Baozhai would immediately wrinkle her nose and say that she hated cake. Azura would often say she liked certain foods, just so Baozhai would stay clear of them and Junko could enjoy them instead.

Junko felt her throat twist and tighten at the thought of her sister who was no longer there to tell Boazhai to shove off and go back to her flower arrangements. "No one is telling us anything."

"They have it taken care of," Boazhai said carefully, watching her sister through hooded lids and a harsh frown. The two buns on top of her head bounced as she stared down at her sister. "It's none of our business."

Junko's brows furrowed, "She's our sister. We have the right to know what is happening!"

Boazhai sent her disapproving frown towards the peep hole made by Azura, but no matter how greatly she disliked Azura's methods, she never made any move to tell her mother or father. It was perhaps Boazhai's, according to Azura, only decent trait. However, this likely had less to do with loyalty and more to do with, as Junko believed, her sister actually being afraid of Azura.

"We are only supposed to ask what is expected of us," Baozhai said, still not kneeling down next to Junko. Junko's tear ducts were were filled with moisture, and her pale blue eyes, only slightly lighter than Azura's dark hue, were glistening with unshed tears.

"Do you not care about Azura at all?" Junko snapped, making sure to keep her voice low. Boazhai's bony shoulders deflated, and as if the air had escaped from her body, she sunk down to her knees next to Junko.

"Of _course_ I care," Baozhai said slowly. "But doing this is wrong. Anything we need to know, mother will tell us."

"I was on the ship, Boazhai," Junko said, her brows furrowed. "They tried to clean the blood so I wouldn't see, but I saw the red stains on the deck."

Baozhai had gone with her father to the wedding a couple weeks earlier, so she hadn't even seen the _Lady Meadow_ leave the dock. Junko was no better, as she had been green and nauseous the entire journey, leaving Azura by herself to get abducted. She was ashamed at her own weakness, and terrified that she might never see her sister again.

Baozhai, always so stiff and emotionless, had hands that trembled and betrayed what she tried to hide. She was only two years younger than Azura, while Junko was four years younger. Still, there were many instances that both Azura and Junko made false accusations that they weren't even related to Baozhai. Junko and Azura would always make fun of their sister's arrogance and suck up nature that the two of them did not share. Azura always stood by Junko, fighting battles that Junko was never confident enough to face. _I would sacrifice even cake for the chance to see my sister again._

"The trade negotiations are underway," Shao Junmiro told his daughter, his hands clenched together in the middle of his desk, catching both sister's attention as they peered into the hole.

"If Gato hurts her," Yuki said, the dark circles deepening as she hunched over the desk.

"He is a businessman, Yuki." Junmiro's voice was harsh, yet empty, as if he were talking about breakfast rather than the disowned youngest son.

"He is cruel," Yuki said, her eyes watering.

"Uncle Gato?" Baozhai whispered, sharing a glance with her sister.

"Give him whatever he wants, father," Yuki told him, urged him, as she leaned over his desk to peer over to her father.

Junmiro's lips were thin, staring at his daughter with softening eyes. "You haven't heard what it was he wants."

"I don't care," Yuki said, slamming her fist against the desk and causing Junko and Baozhai to flinch. Junmiro frowned, but decided against lecturing his daughter's manners. "I don't want to know. I just want my daughter back."

"And I will get her back. Azura will be safe. Gato, with all his cruelties, would never risk damaging his chances to get the best deal."

"Mother would disagree," Yuki said, and finally, as if he were keeping up the illusion of calm, Junmiro's face crumbled.

"History does not always repeat itself."

"I won't survive it father," Yuki assured him. "If he sends Azura's head, I will drown."

Junko's eyes were watering when Baozhai gripped her hand for dear life, as if she might float away if she let her go. "We shouldn't watch anymore, Junko."

Junko glanced down at their conjoined hands, trying to remember the last time her older sister ever tried to comfort her. "What do we then?"

Baozhai's eyes were dry, while Junko was close to crying. It made Junko deeply miss Azura, since Azura always encouraged curiosity while Baozhai was the first to say that she knew her place and stepping over those boundaries would only bring shame to the Shao name. "We do what is expected of us."

Junko's voice cracked when she answered. "And what is expected, Baozhai?"

The older girl blinked, brown eyes still dry and hard. She raised Junko's hand and kissed her little sister's knuckles. "We pray for Azura's safe return."

"Pray?" Junko ripped her hand from Baozhai's grasp. Baozhai glanced up, following her little sister's movements as she stood up, the small room feeling as if it were closing in on her. Baozhai felt as if she were suffocating from the walls, but she swallowed down her fear as her hard eyes met the ice of her little sister. _Junko admires Azura,_ Baozhai thought with a bitter frown, _but Azura is not a good role model for a lady_.

"What else can we do?" Baozhai was getting angry, but she swallowed that down too as she slowly stood up.

"I don't know," Junko whispered, looking hurt as she rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears. "But don't you ever want more?"

"More?" Baozhai was getting _frustrated_, _irritated_, and _annoyed_. Still, all of that her mother said was not worth feeling. Her tutors often told her that obedience was her most important value. Her _father_ said she was improving most in her lessons out of her sisters. She had to make them proud.

"More than this," Junko said, looking uncertain.

"That is Azura speaking, Junko. Not you," Baozhai said, shaking her head as she thought of her older sister's smooth smile and arrogant gaze. Azura often talked with naive fantasies that would never turn out the way she wanted, and Baozhai was tired of hearing them. They were infectious and they were dangerous, and _she _wanted them to disappear.

"Maybe she's right," Junko said, her voice growing more confident, which was a contrast to the shy girl that often hid behind Azura's robes. "They always keep us in the dark. Even when she's been taken, all Ume wants is me to perfect my cross stitch." Junko spoke of tutor Negini Ume with disdain that made Baozhai's eyes narrow. "Who cares about roses? I want to know what is happening to my sister."

"We know what we need to know," Baozhai defended, waving her hand over the peep hole. "This is wrong. If I catch you listening again, I _will_ go straight to father."

Junko flinched back as if she were just stung while her older sister's curt voice silenced her and she turned on her heel and fled the room. Junko covered her eyes again, still trying not to cry. Still, Junko wasn't brave like Azura or cold like Baozhai. She left the room after her sister, and did what Baozhai told her to and she _prayed_.

_Please come safely back, Azura._

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━_  
_

Azura spotted the blade, dug in the grass in its lonesome from the distance of her locked room. Gato, having learned his lesson, placed her in a room of six locks. Six complicated locks, and he had her searched for any objects she may use to pick those locks. Still, the room had a window, too small for even her to crawl through, where she could peer outside toward the blade in the yard. Zabuza was nowhere in sight, as far as she could see.

She leaned away from the window, running her fingers through her hair. _I am going crazy, _Azura thought with a bitter frown. She hated being locked away, confined, and helpless. She hated not having her mind occupied as it made images cross her thoughts that she had done her best to ignore the last couple weeks since she got to the wave country.

It was bad enough that she hadn't been able to sleep without the bloody nightmares infecting her dreams. She had only thoughts on the man, Tegumi, who led her to the storeroom cabin filled with fish on the ship, only to get gutted like a butchered lamb. She never knew that human's insides could look so slimy and red and absolutely disgusting. Now, she had nothing to distract her from the guilt and it was driving her insane.

She searched the room for anything, any small, sharp object as she paced back and forth. Still, Gato had been thorough in his confiscation of all objects she could use to pick the lock. It was driving her mad. All she could think about was her mother and her sisters and how worried they were. She even missed Baozhai, even if they never got along. She missed Baozhai's intense scolding like, _"No one will ever marry you if you act like a barbarian, Azura."_

Azura smiled at the memory, feeling a small amount of sanity bounce against her shoulders. _"I'd rather be unwed than completely unliked, Baozhai."_

Azura had never seen her sister's face go so red. Meanwhile, Junko had continued eating her pastries, saying, _"You two should argue less and eat more!"_

_"This is why you can't fit into your qipao, Junko! You are too fat!" _Baozhai had retorted, and Azura felt her breathing begin to slow. She was still close to hyperventilation, but she was significantly calmer.

_"Why did you hit her, Azura?" _Shao Yuki had asked back then, holding onto a crying Baozhai. Azura found her slightly younger sister to somehow still look beautiful, even when covered in tears. The world truly was unfair.

_"She called Junko fat. I asked very nicely for her not to do that," _was Azura's prompt reply.

_ "She has a black eye, Azura!"_

_ "I'd say that it's an improvement."_

Azura's breathing slowed, her lungs filling with empty air as she felt a level of calm settle along her shoulders. "Are you finally done pacing, spitfuck?"

Azura jumped, nearly leaping from her skin as she glanced over to the window. She didn't see anything, but she recognized Zabuza's crass voice. He wasn't the one she wanted to talk to, much preferring Haku's small talk and polite voice. Still, she was desperate for companionship, even if that companion might be an actual demon. She rushed towards the window, standing on the table she had dragged close to peek out since she was very short.

"Hey, break the door," Azura commanded, and Zabuza scoffed, his voice coming from underneath the window.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Zabuza asked.

"Because I'm bored and anxious!" Azura said, but only got his grunt in reply.

"I don't give a shit. You aren't worth me getting off my ass," he retorted, and she frowned, sitting down on the table and leaning against the wall with her knees pulled into her chest.

She was silent for a couple seconds, but slowly she lifted her head, lips pursed in concentration. "You want to be the Mizukage, don't you?"

Zabuza snorted, "I ain't 'bout to discuss politics with a weakling kid."

Azura's breathing slowed again, now feeling more and more calm the more he spoke. This, she realized, was odd since _he_ was the main character in all her nightmares. Or rather, his blade was and not necessarily him. She actually didn't mind him, even if his language was disgusting. "Who else will you discuss it with then? Doing jobs like this and making a quick ryō at my family's expense. You are rebuilding."

"And what's it to you?" Zabuza asked, and Azura leaned the back of her head against the wall.

"You need allies. Is that not why you messed up the coup last time?" Azura asked, brows furrowed as her eyes ran to their corners, as if she were waiting for him to answer her or prove her wrong.

"I don't need anybody," Zabuza said with a chuckle. "I'll just kill anyone in my way."

Azura couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. "You'd make a terrible leader."

"Kiri needs a strong leader," Zabuza said, and she heard the edge to his voice.

"Yagura Karatachi is a strong leader," Azura said, choosing her words carefully. "Good soldiers, despite popular opinion, don't always make good kages, Zabuza."

Zabuza paused, and for a moment Azura thought he might truly kill her. He didn't. Instead, he said, "And who who you rather see on Kiri's throne?"

"For starters, someone who doesn't see it as a throne," Azura answered. "Someone who loves Kiri, but also someone knows how to lead."

"You have guts kid. Glad I didn't open them up to see first hand," Zabuza told her. The shiver traveled back down her spine.

"Find allies. Create ties. You will not be a good leader without Kiri's love."

"I am content with their fear."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Gosh, guess what, Sasuke and Azura meet in chapter 12!

I wanted to make them meet earlier, but plot was more important than their very slow burn romance.

I am so completely grateful for the reviews I have gotten and the private messages of suggestions. Thank you so much! I do recommend checking out this story on Wattpad (same name and username) since the art and the story design looks so much better. Trust me!

Azura's goals and ambitions are a very dangerous thing for her to have in these troubled Shinobi times. I can't wait to unravel this political mess happening

To guest: Thank you so much for your kind words, I can't say how much these mean to me since reviews really do keep me writing. Like, I'll still write without them, but everyone needs that little push once and awhile. I am so happy you like the plot and Azura's character. And the most original OC you've seen, that comment really brightened my day!


	12. Disinclinations

TWELVE

**Disinclinations**

**AZURA WAS EXHAUSTED UPON ARRIVING AT THE GATES OF KONOHA **ready to retire for the night and listen to old war stories that Ramarou was undoubtedly itching to tell her. She was even too exhausted to be nervous or anxious as the Jounin fished out their badges for the guards to see. Still, once they did notice the pass, that likely gave way to her highborn status, she watched them awkwardly bow, as she had seen her entire life.

Still, the sun was lowering, and the man at the gate nearly dropped all the papers when he glanced back over to Azura, who had yet to move. She found, when faced with these sorts of situations, it was much easier to keep quiet and wait for them to get on with whatever they needed to do so she could sleep. At least, that was until she noticed the cold sweat upon his brow.

"Shao Azura, pleased to meet you," she greeted, watching him stutter.

"We weren't expecting you for another couple days," he said, immediately going red in the face when he noticed Azura's brows go all the way past her bangs. "I-Is Lord Daiymō here as well?"

"I'm afraid it's just his granddaughter for now. Forgive me for any misunderstanding, but am I being denied entrance?" Azura said, sharing an amused glance with Ramarou while her other Jounin escorts, mostly Yao himself, looked ready to become offended in her stead.

"O-Of course not, lady Azura. Forgive us, lady Azura," the man said, sharing a glance towards the other guard. "We will set up lodgings for you right away. Forgive us for not being more prepared."

Azura took a deep breath, already having the feeling that this would be a long wait. Still, the fact that she have all her information sent with prompt speed before leaving Kiri was what made this dishonor feel all the more insulting. She wasn't expecting the Hokage himself to greet her, but at the very least she deserved a bed and a hot meal. She told herself that she was just tired, that this was all just a series of misunderstandings, all just a series of misfortunes. Still, the fact remained that she was standing outside Konoha, waiting, which was not a warm welcome from a village of which she already held little love.

"I will be informing Lord Shao about this," Yao assured her, and she bit her tongue from snapping at him.

"No need," Azura assured him, as the less information her grandfather knew, the better. "I can tell him myself."

"So diligent the lady Shao is with her meticulous reports," Ramarou assured Yao with a charming smile. "She never leaves a detail unturned or examined." If Azura were in a better mood, she might have smiled. Still, as it was, she was deeply offended, insulted, and exhausted.

So she turned back towards the gates where the men assured her inside, attempting to offer her any refreshments. She decided it wasn't their fault that their village was incompetent and disrespectful, since she placed that blame on a much too young leader as the Third Hokage, while not her favorite, took diplomatic connections under much precedence. She couldn't recall a single person who the Third Hokage could not charm with his easy going smile and honorable hospitality.

She took the water, issuing her niceties since she was raised with manners. Her grandfather might have been otherwise absent, but that hardly meant he was unlikely to hear about any offense she made in a time of peace. She drank slowly, glancing around the village that she hadn't visited since she was a child, hanging by her grandmother's robes only to be scolded for doing so. Shao Baozhai had been unforgiving in her standards, unbending in the face of what a woman should do for her family, and as rigid as steel. Azura had honored her well, but as terrible as it was, and as shameful as it was, she couldn't help but think it was a miracle that she was no longer breathing.

Azura shook off the disrespectful and intrusive thought, just as Ramarou leaned in to whisper, "What's say we play a game of mahjong later?"

Azura couldn't help the smile. "How many times must I beat you until you admit true defeat?"

"Last time," Ramarou assured her, and she covered her smile.

"And how much of your money are you betting this time?" Azura asked, unable to block the amusement out of her voice as she stared on ahead.

"Double or nothing."

"I grow increasingly doubtful you hold enough for the single, let alone double," she told him with a smile.

"I have come into some money since last we played," Ramarou assures her, and Yao snorted from near them.

"Lady Azura, it grieves me to tell you that this man gambles with no honor," Yao warned her with a serious frown. Azura covered her smile yet again.

"How dare you question my honor in front of lady Shao, who has witnessed my honorable deeds," Ramarou defended.

"Lady Shao, I assure you that this man is a cheat," Yao said, and Azura looked between both of them, scowling at one another, and wondered how they had the energy to argue.

The sharp wind cut against her cheek, reminding her of the winter evening that she should be enjoying under the hot water of a nice bath. Instead, she was growing more and more frustrated with each passing moment. If not for Ramarou's distracting comments and Yao's ability to sound formal, even when accusing her shadow as a cheat, she might have truly gone insane.

"How about a rematch between the two of you?" Azura suggested, although a small part of herself had long since checked out of the conversation. At the moment, she was merely going through the motions in an effort to seem blasé. Still the slight towards her pride by a village she already had her dislike for was rather disquieting.

"A rematch?" Yao's brows were comically furrowed as the other Jounin, all four of which Azura made special effort to remember their names. She was not one to ignore the fact that her grandfather sent along the famed Isobe Chōjūrō and his equally talented sister Isobe Moriko. Azura had froze when she caught sight of him on the docks when she boarded the ship back in Kiri. The other two were nonconsequential Jounin whose names were not ones she had heard of back in Kiri. Kanno Kei and Kimoto Katsu. It was a rather large squad, when Azura felt only Ramarou and Chōjūrō would have sufficed.

More than that, it was a testament to her grandfather's concerns that she would come to harm and his desire to prevent such things. If it wasn't so insulting, Azura might have been grateful for the increase of security in her travel party. Instead, because she understood Shao Junmiro very well, she knew why he decided to put the esteemed swordsmen of the mist, Chōjūrō, on her party.

_He is spying on me, _Azura thought with bitterness. Chōjūrō was loyal only to the Mizukage and the Daiymō himself. Not only that, but he was the most likely candidate for the position of Kage in the distant future. Azura's lips thinned as she inspected the shy blue haired boy from the corner of her eyes. His sister was his polar opposite, standing tall, strong, and almost bored.

She ripped her eyes away as Ramarou and Yao continued to argue in hushed whispers as she took another sip from her water. The clouds were minimal in the sky and the singing of birds filtered over the tall trees, sounding almost lamenting in their cries. In the distance was the many houses and buildings that were so distinctly Konoha with orange colored roofs and mostly circular in shape. She could just barely make out the tip of the mountains where the Hokage faces lie.

"Do you like to gamble, Chōjūrō-san?" Azura asked, glancing over to the blue haired boy who she heard, if gossip was valuable information, had his affections set on the current Mizukage. Azura couldn't judge that, since Terumī Mei had always been a beauty, even if Azura found her to be a weak leader.

Chōjūrō looked surprised by her question, but slowly, he shook his head. "Not really." He glanced towards his sister, as if he were asking _her_ if his reply was correct. Azura inspected his every move quite casually, even if she was judging him harshly. "Why do you ask, lady Shao?"

Azura glanced over to Ramarou, who was currently giving flippant replies to Yao such as, "Now, now, Yao-kun. You are taking your defeat too seriously."

"I find gambling to be quite similar to politics," she said with a slight smile. Azura had loved games of all types since she was young. She only later discovered that when money was involved, people were at their most desperate. She found, she could discover everything she needed to know about a person just through a couple games of mahjong. She could see even more about a person just through a single game of shogi.

She could tell Chōjūrō wasn't quite interested in her comment, but he was too polite and honorable to just brush her off. After all, she was still a Shao and her child, should this kid gain the Mizukage title, he would serve her son, the Daimyō. So, he asked a simple question of, "why do you say that?"

"Play a game of shogi with me sometime, and I will answer you," Azura told him with a single smile, one that he hesitantly returned.

"I hear," Isobe Moriko said, breaking the silence. "That you are rather talented with a sword."

Yao turned his head at her comment, his eyes narrowed and his back straight. "Isobe, address lady Shao properly!"

"Ah," Moriko grinned, bowing to the noble woman while Chōjūrō was sending his sister a nervous frown. Had Azura been her mother, being addressed as 'you' might have bothered her. As it was, it just made her rather exhausted instead. What yet had she done to deserve such high esteem? "My grave apologises, _lady_ Shao."

"I am content with my abilities, Isobe-san. I am certain my technique is no match for the Isobe twins," Azura said, taking pointed notice to the rather condescending tone in Moriko's words. Ramarou took in Azura's humble tone with a roll of his eyes.

_Content with your abilities?_ Ramarou's brows raised as he heard the words from the girl who nearly chopped his head off during practice. Still, Azura never was much a show off and always said that she practiced the blade for her own growth and not for anyone else's entertainment.

"I do hope, with your permission, that one day we may spar," Moriko said, and jumped a small amount when Chōjūrō elbowed her in the ribs.

"And Kanno-san," Azura said, her eyes turning to her other party member with a small smile. If she was going to wait and be disrespected, she might as well start networking. "I hear great things about your father's new inventions." Kanno Kei's brow raised for a moment, glancing over to Kimoto Katsu for a split second.

"He hopes to create a method for communication soon, able to extend long reach over large distance," Kanno Kei said, his lips pursed, which Azura took as his disinterest in his father's work. This, Azura found to be a shame. Then again, many men and women focused so heavily on becoming Shinobi that they spurred everything else, outside of missions and fancy Jutsu, that life offered.

"I look forward to all the Kanno family name has to offer," Azura said, and her eyes scanned over to Kimoto Katsu, whose father also who was, and this likely not a coincidence, known for his medical technology advancements. Azura's lips pursed for a moment, coming to realize the angle that her grandfather was making with the families of Kiri.

_He wants me to build relations and ties in order to solidify the Shao family_, Azura thought with a tired blink. She had no doubt his intention was just for her to be a pretty face that they grew attached to and that her grandfather had no desire for her to make connections outside of merely making _him_ look good.

She didn't get the chance to question Kimoto. That was when she spotted a girl rushing forward, taking notice of the bright pink hair and charming smile. Azura inspected the village headband wrapped around her upper thigh. She wore black leggings with small, intricate ribbons stitched along the sides that showed a small bit of skin in between each tie. Her top was a simple backless turtleneck that was skin tight.

The ninja next to her was a man, his hair flat and dark with a black cloak and a black top. Azura inspected him just as casually, from his white belt, to the broad shoulders, to the black pants. That was when she spotted the long katana peaking in just barely from underneath his cloak._ He is handsome, _Azura thought with a raised brow.

The pink haired girl was quick to bow. "We ask your forgiveness, lady Shao." The pink haired girl glanced over to the other man who continued to stand up straight. She slapped the back of her hand into his stomach. Azura watched him give a careless bow moments later. "We truly were not expecting your prompt arrival. It is no excuse."

Azura swallowed her damaged pride and Ramarou took the glass of water from her hands so she could go on empty handed towards the two Konoha Shinobi. "Luckily the wait was abysmal while in a village so beautiful." The girl let out a sigh of relief, a smile slipping past her expression and settling comfortably. Azura saw that a smile looked very at home and at ease on her face.

"I am Kurama Shion," the pink haired girl said, standing straight with visible relief that Shao Azura's temper was not at all peaked with the wait. "I am honored to meet you."

Azura's eyes scanned over to the silent Shinobi at Shion's side, who had already ceased his bow. A brow was raised, and slowly the man spoke. "I am Uchiha Sasuke."

The lack of 'honor to meet you' made Azura want to scowl, but she refrained. Shion, in addition, looked less than impressed at the Uchiha's blatant disrespect. She sent him yet another glare, and Azura inspected the droplets of cold sweat on the other girl's cheek. She watched her fingers twitch. _You are nervous_. Azura's eyes narrowed for a moment as she walked further away from her guards and the spies that her grandfather had placed in her care. She waved her hand and they all moved back until they were no longer in direct hearing distance.

"I have heard much of the both of you," Azura said, before doing something that her grandfather would surely never approve. Azura dipped her head into a refined bow, tendrils of black hair running down her shoulders. "It is an honor to be welcomed into Konoha."

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Sasuke Uchiha had been certain he was going to get punched in the face. He wasn't about to say that he did not deserve Ino's wrath, and he could likely avoid the hit just fine. That being said, he figured a way to make certain the mission ran smoothly would be to stay as far away as possible from the quick to violent blonde. In the meantime, that meant something just as terrible.

"Hey, shit for brains Uchiha," Sai said, his voice coming out with that smug and stationary smile that made Sasuke actually consider murder. _The lesser of two evils,_ Sasuke thought with a frown, _of that I am not too sure._

"..." Sasuke paused, wondering just what he could say to express his immense disgust with the other, former ROOT ninja's presense. "Hn."

"Articulate as ever," Sai said with a grin.

Sasuke didn't get a chance to tell Sai exactly where he could stick a kunai when Shion, looking frazzled and unsettled, came rushing in the office. He could hug her, if physical affection didn't sound so entirely unappealing. Unfortunately for him, Shion always was a physically affectionate person.

"Sasuke," Shion said, her lips curling into a nervous smile.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Whatever it is, the answer is no."

"At least listen to the request," Shion said, her eyes finally motioning towards Sai as if he were an after thought. This filled Sasuke with a petty amusement. "Sup."

"Alright," Sasuke said, leaning against the desk with his hands on each side of the wood.

"I need to borrow your pretty face," Shion said, and his brows raised.

"No." Sasuke began to turn back towards the documents where Sai and him, unfortunately, were attempting to come up with a game plan into getting closer to the Izana. This was a difficult feat, as it had been since the warring states period. They operated almost entirely behind closed doors and only had liason to suppy trade throughout the village. Also, they were dicks, which was not easy to navigate.

"What do you need his face for?" Sai said with a scoff and still, miraculously, his annoying smile returned. "Anything his face does for him is ruined when he opens his mouth."

"You heard it here first, Shion. Sai just agreed I'm beautiful," Sasuke said with a snort. He glanced over to her with a raised brow, his curiosity peaked.

"Sai, my boy," Shion said with a shrug. "I'd choose you, but somehow you insult everyone in one kilometer radius. Sasuke at least has the delicacy to stay quiet and look pretty."

"This already sounds demeaning," Sasuke said, running his fingers along the paper.

"I really don't have the time to argue with you. Shao Junmiro's granddaughter is here and they denied her entrance at the gates."

"She wasn't due for another week at least," Sasuke said.

"I _know_," Shion retorted, running her fingers through her hair. "We have to smooth this over."

Sasuke let out a long sigh, but when he opened his eyes back up, Shion was sending him a pleading pout that made him grimace. Sai chuckled, which made Sasuke consider punching him in the face for the twentieth time that day. Unfortunately, he had to still work with Sai, so he promised himself that once this was over, he would punch him in the dick. It would be a birthday gift to himself.

"You don't even have to talk." Shion paused, her bright hazel eyes even more disgustingly desperate. Her thin brows furrowed and _fuck is she pouting at me right now? _"In fact, I'd actually prefer it if you speak as little as possible. Sai is right, you _really_ shouldn't open that pretty mouth of yours."

"Hah!" Sai snorted and Sasuke thought, if it wasn't obvious before, _I hate this guy._ "It's okay, I'll manage here while you whore your face out."

Shion was frowning now, but at Sai. "Dude, shut the fuck up."

Sasuke scowled out the window. "Fine. I will give you and this spoiled noble ten minutes."

"We don't know if she's spoiled yet," Shion whined as Sasuke walked past her. She smiled back at Sai. "Have a good time."

"Try not to fuck her," Sai said back towards Sasuke, who grimaced in disgust.

"You have a nasty mouth," Shion told Sai, but here eyes betrayed her amusement. She followed after Sasuke, who walked fast considering they were almost the same height.

"Gotta hurry right?" Sasuke asked, looking as if he wanted to get this over with because, well, _I do want to get this over with_.

Still, now he had to choose between three troublesome evils: Ino and her man-sized fists, Sai and his dumbass mouth, and Shion with her likely bitchy noble. Think of his surprise when the woman, Shao Azura, _actually_ bowed to them with a glimmer of respect that he wasn't expecting. Then she said, "I got to see so much of Konoha just from the gates during the wait."

Shion flinched, which Sasuke only noticed so accutely since he had known her for nearly all his life. "A thousand apologies, lady Shao."

Azura glanced towards Sasuke, and he saw her brows raise as she stared in between the two. "Apologies? I'm getting an audience with war heroes." Her lips spread into what Sasuke saw as a knowing smile. Her eyes ran behind the two of them before they landed back on Shion. "I hate to ask, but my companions are exhausted from the journey and one has an odor that just might bring tears to my eyes."

Sasuke saw Shion visibly struggle not to laugh, which he found to be a testiment of her anxiety considering she usually showed no restraint. Still, moments later, she nodded her head. "Of course, the lodgings have already been provided in our nicest hotel. I have prepared a separate room for each of our esteemed guests." Shion glanced towards Sasuke, but Sasuke was observing Azura carefully enough to see her follow Shion's not-so-subtle glance. "In the meantime, how about the two of you visit the teahouse and play, as I hear you are adept, a game of shogi?"

Sasuke, who was only half listening, glanced towards Shion with a look that barely hid his irritation. Shion, who stood out of Azura's view, sent an apologetic shrug and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

When Sasuke glanced back over to Azura, he saw she was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Not that he was very good at reading girls. If he was, he would have foresaw Sakura throwing out all his shit. Azura paused for another moment before she walked back over to her companions and exchanged words with a tall, older man who looked around thirty years Sasuke's senior, and had about five times the amount of lean muscle. The man darted over to Sasuke with a scowl but that scowl softened when he glanced towards Azura again and bowed. Slowly, the large group followed Shion, first sending Azura an honor bound bow.

Azura walked back towards Sasuke, now that they were alone, and said, "Did this completely spoil your evening, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke raised a brow, but the amusement that filled her eyes set him on guard. "Only if it actually lasts the entirety of my evening."

When she smiled, Sasuke taken aback with unease, hesitated. He suddenly wished he could have sent Sai in his place. "An entire evening with me?" Azura held out her arm, and he just stared down at her with a raised brow. "You are to take my arm."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, and she smiled again.

"If they are going to play you for the bawd, should you not act appropriate to that position?" Azura asked, and finally Sasuke felt his lips curl up. Azura lowered her arm.

"You caught on?" Sasuke observed her terribly light makeup, looking as if she couldn't be bothered to slab on even a bit of foundation. Her freckles exposed and her lips were unpainted. Even her robes were plain in design. Altogether, for a noble, he had seen Sakura dress with a higher level of class.

Azura glanced towards him from the corner of her eyes as they began to weave through the village. It was still early in the morning, so the crowds were thin. Still, older women, carrying vegetables to the market, smiled their way. Azura bowed her head back to them. "How could I not?" Azura asked, following him at a respectable distance. "Your friend isn't exactly subtle. Do tell me you actually know how to play shogi."

Sasuke glanced towards her again, feeling he might as well indulge her considering the alternative is Shion _and_ Naruto kicking his ass. Besides, at the moment the choices were in between Sai and Azura, so it wasn't a surprise which of these choices he preferred. "I do."

"Well, I look forward to getting to know you then, Uchiha Sasuke."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Can you believe it took me 11 chapters to make her meet anyone in Konoha? Well, this isn't a surprise since she is a Kiri citizen. The fact that I managed to do it at all in the first fifteen chapters is a testiment to my hard work. I really love writing Azura, who is my current favorite OC.

None of them know she is married yet, and considering Shion isn't of nobilty, she does not yet realize the inpropriety of having her walk alone with a man. Azura wasn't about to correct her. I mean, Sasuke has a good name, a war hero, and he's some nice eye candy. It's exactly Azura's MO.

I can't wait to show you guy's the next chapters I have planned!


	13. Disillusioning

TWELVE

**Disillusioning**

**AZURA WATCHED FROM A DISTANCE **as the household moved in disarray around her. She knew, albeit only vaguely, that it had something to do with the letter sent via carrier pigeon that evening. Uncle Gato had been lecturing her about yet another one of her instances of disobedience, only to grow silent when one of his associates rushed in with a note. Azura thought she had grown talented at making Gato angry, but his face turned positively red when he read the letter.

It crumpled in his fingers, before he slammed both it and his hands against the wood with a frustrated scream that made her jump. She had glanced at the script, recognizing her grandfather's unmistakable penmanship, just before Gato threw the note in the fire. Azura was standing by the time he ran his hands over his desk and knocked everything off with an a furious scream. She barely had time to breathe before he ran his rage filled eyes over her figure.

"You are more trouble than you are worth," he told her, and she tilted her head to the side, as if she found what he was saying to be ludicrous.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had me kidnapped then," she told him with raised brows. He looked as if he wanted to leap across the desk and strangle her, but he refrained with a quiet inhale of air that looked to give him trouble. "What did the note say?"

"My father is as articulate as ever," Gato said, and Azura understood that. Grandfather Junmiro had a way of saying so little, yet meaning so much in his words. They were usually vicious words, enacting hateful emotion with every sentence. Azura had yet to learn the extent her grandfather would go just to make certain everyone knew his point.

"What did you want?" Azura asked, her fingers flexing into a fist. Gato had eyes like that of a snake, and had Azura been as meek and frightened of everything like her younger sister, she might have flinched back. She might have begged Gato's forgiveness for speaking to him as if they were equals. She might have done many things differently, but Azura was not Junko. She didn't have those same weaknesses or dispositions. Her mother would call Junko her little Tùzǐ, her little bunny. Baozhai was always the Kǒngquè, her little peacock. Azura, thus became the little Shīzi, a lion. She tried to remember that image of a lion. Lions were brave. She was brave. "What was my life worth?"

"If you were a man," Gato said, his hands flexing, for he had also once been his father's Shīzi, however he never properly earned the title. "I could have asked for anything in the world. You are a Shao, so at the very least, be grateful you are worth anything at all. Rejoice knowing that in this case you are not worth much to my beloved father who will abandon you, just as he has abandoned me."

Azura's eyes narrowed, her heart still blasting out of her chest. Her anger was palpable, but she promised herself to no longer react as she once had. She had to be careful, as her uncle was still a murderer and she was no fool. "To my grandfather, my life is worth more than yours, so what does that make you?"

His eyes flared to life as if an ember had ignited and he had no way of dousing it. Azura stood up, "Yano!" Gato's shout was met with a moment of silence before a small shaped boy came barreling in, his hair in disarray. "Take her away!"

Azura respected that he could reign in his temper long enough to get out his words, but she knew her luck would only go so far before the last petal fell and they left her with nothing but a bruised face. Yano's steps flooded her senses, each creating a small field of vision for her to focus on as they began their descent down the narrow hall. It was a different room than the one she had resided. This one had a locked window and was overrun with mice. The brown and poorly constructed wood made it difficult to walk without tripping over the next plank, but she attempted to walk without tripping over her feet.

"Why antagonize him?" Yano asked, his deep brown eyes flat as they peered down at her.

"I want to know his threshold." Azura said as he ushered her towards her room. She walked inside with a shrug, turning on her heel back towards Yano, unwilling to admit that she lost her temper and her nerve. "I want to know where my uncle ends and the beast begins." Perhaps that was true, and a rose bloomed from the shit sprawled on the ground.

"Why?" Yano didn't see the point. Gato was influential with powerful allies. What was the purpose of putting up a fight?

"Know all your enemies just as intimately as your friends. Goodnight," she said, just as the door closed. Once it was just her, alone in her room, she felt her legs give out. Her fists went into the wood, and she could barely feel her knuckles bruise and crack with the pressure of the ground.

"What's got you all strung out?" Haku was staring in through the open window that he must have put some effort into the unlocking of the five pad locks that attached from the outside. Azura ran her hands into her face, covering the fact that her eyes were burning. She missed her sisters, even Baozhai who always made a show of acting perfect. She missed her mother's back rubs and soft voice singing to her over the gardens. She never appreciated those songs before, and of that she could only regret.

She should have spent less time acting out and more time respecting her elders. She should have honored her ancestors and prayed to their shrines. Azura ran her cracked knuckles, dry from lack of care, over her eyes. "What if grandfather doesn't make the trade? What if Gato is right?"

Haku raised both brows. "You always seemed so certain he would. What changed?"

"What if he decides that Gato's price is too steep? What if he decides that I am not worth it?" Azura leaned her head back against the door, her lips trembling with all those doubts she tried to cast aside. "I don't know if I am."

"He will make the trade," Haku said, and the certainty in his voice caused Azura to pause, glancing up at him with furrowed brows.

"How can you be certain?" Azura wanted to bite her tongue, to hold back from doubt, to regain the confidence she had lost as these days dragged on by. "I may be a Shao, but what else? I cannot be his heir. I am an unnamed nobody in the back of his mind. What if Gato asks for too much and my grandfather decides that I am not worth the price? What will happen then?"

Haku paused, his lips pursed as his elbows rested on the window seal. His dark roots were tightly secured in a bun that was much neater than anything Azura could replicate. His arms were thin, yet she could tell by the way he carried himself that he was nothing but lean muscle. His reply was slow, but he opened his lips to speak just as she was getting anxious. "You could come with us."

Azura raised her head, eyes wide. "What?"

"If the water Daimyō abandons you, why go back there?" Haku pressed his chin into his palm. Still, regardless of how he tried to cover his face, Azura could see the outline of red bleed out into his cheeks. Her eyes widened, her heart beating with a traitorous desire. "Your home would have abandoned you. We would be the same."

"T-The same?" Azura didn't mean to stutter. Still, she didn't mean for a lot of things to happen in these upcoming days.

"Zabuza doesn't mind you." Haku's confession brought her to her feet. She walked closer to him, her eyes bright with traitorous hope. "If your grandfather doesn't want you enough to trade everything for you, then you belong elsewhere."

"I am conflicted," Azura said, nearly biting her tongue. "A part of me is certain that he would give up the world, regardless of how it hurts my people, just to see me to safety. Another part of me worries that I am not worth the world, and he may just leave me to rot. He might cut his losses and claim to my mother and father that I am dead." Azura grabbed Haku's hands and her stomach filled with childish butterflies at the touch. Haku was older and stronger and wiser, and he wouldn't mind if she stayed at his side. "If I am worth nothing...if my life is nothing more than that of a Shao prized goat, then do you think I could make my place at yours and Zabuza's side?"

Haku smiled. "If that is what you want."

Azura abandoned all sense of propriety, all the lessons her tutors forced upon her, when she threw her arms around Haku for an embrace. Haku, hesitant and awkward, gingerly placed a hand on top of her head. It was warm and soothing, and Azura, never one to have friends, was uncertain how to obtain one. Still, for a brief moment, she wanted her grandfather to deem her unworthy. She wanted him to see her as everything she might have feared. She wanted him to see her as nothing.

Her mother always said that hugs were for peasants, her father had the affection tolerance of a wild cat, Baozhai would turn her nose to even the slightest inkling of love, and soon, Junko would follow that same tradition. Azura, in some deeply hidden segment of her heart, wanted love. She wanted peace. Perhaps Zabuza and Haku were not the answer, as everything about them screamed war.

Still, she would be free. She would be free to do as she wanted.

The cost would only be her family, and most importantly, the dream of a peaceful and prosperous Water country.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

"Zabuza," Azura said, gazing out the window Haku had left mostly open for her. She might never be an amazing ninja, capable of Chakra control one day written in history books, but she could unlock anything. Azura glanced up, where she suspected that her captor rested. He did not reward her with an answer, but she did not let that dissuade her. Instead, she hiked up her skirts to crawl into a sitting position against the window seal. She would not again attempt an escape, as she knew that even if she made it out, Gato would burn the entire village if he had even the smallest suspicion that she may hide out in the cover of a hut. "If you become Mizukage, what would be the first thing you would change in Kiri?"

"Free alcohol," Zabuza answered, and had Azura been standing, she might have needed to take a seat.

"You lie," Azura whispered back, her lips forming a soft pout. She heard him chuckle.

"Why do you care so much about my policies?" Zabuza asked instead, and she wondered the same.

"Would you rather I not ask?" Azura glanced up, wishing she was a ninja, that way she could just jump onto the roof or even rescue herself. There must have been such freedom in being a Shinobi. Still, she was likely too old to learn to be any capable. By her age, children already knew at least the basics of Chakra. Also, her grandfather would never allow it. Despite her confidence, she suspected, she didn't have the natural talent and urge.

"I don't particularly care," Zabuza said, and she felt a smile form on her lips. She watched the clouds, the way they formed what almost looked like a bunny, hopping in the sky. _Could Junko be looking at that very same cloud? _It comforted Azura to think _yes, she is._

"I've never pictured a Mizukage quite like you, Zabuza," Azura said with a shrug.

"And I've never pictured a Daimyō like you, Azura," Zabuza said with a laugh. "Which one is more unlikely, I wonder?"

Her eyes widened, a small ember of irritation flaring to life in her chest. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means the current you will get nowhere."

"Because I'm a woman?"

Zabuza scoffed, as if the notion was absurd. "I've seen talented female Shinobi. I once knew a woman who could end your life and drink a cup of tea on your corpse. Another woman who could turn finger by finger into smoke and suffocate you from the inside before you even saw her."

Azura's nose wrinkled, her anger palpable, and she had to swallow it down. _Breathe in, Azura. Breathe out._ She inhaled, casting out the dangerous energy. "What's your point? That I will never be a Daimyō unless I become a Shinobi?"

"Nah," Zabuza said with no hesitation. "Wanna know the difference between you and me?"

"I am certain you are about to tell me," Azura answered.

"I don't wait for people to give me what I want. I take it."

"You expect me to just," Azura paused, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She may have her concerns, but she was not a traitor. "You expect me to just take my grandfather's seat?"

"Through water and blood. That is the Kiri way." Zabuza was laughing, paying no mind to Azura's hands that had trembled.

"It isn't the Kiri way," she said with a shake of her head. "It doesn't have to be."

"You want so badly for your grandpa to just turn his head and finally see you. I've met the cunt," Zabuza said, and Azura felt an insult on behalf of her grandfather. "He will never acknowledge a woman. That isn't me being an asshole, little girl, that is just a fact. The sooner you embrace that, the sooner you can stop wasting everyone's time."

Azura's brows furrowed, attempting to do her breathing exercising and to think before she spoke. Her mother always told her to think more, speak less. Of course, she was referring to a complete halt of backtalk to her tutors, but it still applied. _Think more_,_ talk less._

She glanced back at those dancing white clouds, teetering on grey. They told her many things, like the wind was arriving from the west, that it would rain soon, and that the strong current of wind would cover the entire country. Despite the distance, her family would see the same rainfall. It almost felt as comforting as Haku's hug.

"I will not step over the bodies and culture of my family for power," Azura said instead. "If I cannot earn his respect, earn his praise, earn his title, that does not mean violence is my only option."

"It does. You are just too much of a coward to have it any other way." Zabuza's views were as unbendable as stone. Still, she had already spoken more to this stranger about her ideas in a mere instance than she ever had her father her entire life.

"Loving my family and my country does not have to come between the one another," Azura told him. "And I will know how worthless my grandfather thinks of me in a couple days. If he makes the trade, I am out of your hair."

"If he does not?" Zabuza was only humoring her, but she smiled as she glanced up at where he must have been laying.

"Then I would like to come with you and become your student, if you would have me," she told him, and she heard him scoff.

"_My student?_" He laughed, as if she had just told him a hilarious joke instead of a fact. "Student of what? Terrible jokes? Fashion? What can you even do?"

"I want to learn the sword," she said, her eyes narrowed as the eye of the storm approached in her tight gaze. The bright blue cut through the wood, and Zabuza was glad that she didn't see him shiver at the thought. "I want to master it."

"Why?" Zabuza asked, his interest peeked.

"If the Daimyō deems my life worth less than what uncle Gato asks for, then instead of my initial plan to become Daimyō through merit and respect alone." Azura took a breath, already the anger coursing through her blood at the thought. "Instead of that, I would become Daimyō as a conqueror. If my family should abandon me, that would be my alternative I fear anger might bring me."

"What would I possibly have to gain training a weak and skinny brat?" It intrigued Zabuza, as he had a strong inkling, judging by her impressive attention to details, that she could make a talented swordsman. He just doubted he could be a descent teacher because of his mere disinterest.

"I know the noble families you need on your side, should you conquer Kirigakure. I know all of them. I know what they need. I know what they want. I know their weaknesses, should you find the time to exploit them." Azura still wasn't certain Zabuza would make a good Mizukage, but she wanted to be Daimyō badly enough that it didn't actually matter.

Zabuza jumped down, staring down at her with a spark of interest in his eyes. "You could do all that regardless of what side of Kiri's walls you happen to fall. You keep dancing around the topic like a politician. I am a Shinobi. Speak clearly so I might not misunderstand your offer of an alliance."

Azura's lips twitched, and she stopped herself from becoming too antsy. She was trying to suggest an alliance. All along, that had been what she was leaning towards. That was why she took such interest in Haku, at least, initially. That was why, at every opportunity she gained, she questioned Zabuza's leadership values. Still, she was so uncertain about him as a leader that she stopped herself from outwardly suggesting something traitorous to current Mizukage. _I am not a traitor if I care for Kiri's best interests. _Also, she was uncertain that Zabuza would even be a better leader than the current Kage. _Would it just be more of the same?_

"I am young. I am a woman. At the moment, that is my power," she told him carefully. "Just as you and Gato think of me as an annoying pest, so does my household. I am nothing. People are so careless when they think that. I am suggesting an alliance. I want...change. I cannot do that alone and you don't have eyes into Kiri. You don't have connections to power. You don't have anyone to speak to the inner council on your behalf. Your coup failed because being a talented Shinobi is not enough."

Zabuza looked to be considering it, and he narrowed his eyes, his blade in visible eye. She still remembered him using it to gut the Shinobi protecting her. She felt a flicker of guilt at her suggestion. She wondered if it was disrespectful to those Shinobi's families that she said all this to their murderer. Still, Zabuza was right, her grandfather might never see her.

"You talk good for a kid," he said, his shoulders relaxing. "You sure this has nothing to do with your crush on Haku?"

Azura knew he was baiting her, but her cheeks reddened despite her will for her heart to stay still. "What does that have to do with power?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to an alliance with the sassiest kid in the Mist," Zabuza admitted, causing her to smile.

"I didn't realize you had so many options for alliance. If anything, this is me doing you a favor, Zabuza." Zabuza laughed, hitting her shoulder with his palm. It was likely meant to be affectionate, but she was weak, and she fell straight off the ledge and into her room, flat on her ass. "Damn you are weak."

"Shut the hell up!" Azura hissed out, trying to cover the fact that she injured her wrist in the fall.

"Since we are all buddy buddy now, spitfuck," Zabuza said with a grin, the bandages on his face covering the expression. Still, she could hear it in his voice. "I should tell you that your grandpa did make the trade."

She sat up, hurting her wrist even further in the process, but it was as if she were numb to pain in the wake of the recent information. "What did Gato ask for?"

"Control over all the shipping trade routes in and out of the entire shores of the land of waves, the Whirlpool country, the tip of tea country."

Azura's eyes widened, her blood running cold. "But that would cut Kiri off from the land of waves. It would cut Kiri off from everything just west of our borders."

"Yeah, and Gato will become a rich and profitable boss. That means he will pay me extra for my services. Everything works out for me in the end." The smug tone in his voice was offputting, but all Azura could think about was the man who offered her bread upon her first steps into the wave country.

"The wave country couldn't bare a tyrant. They will starve. The entire shores will starve," Azura said.

Zabuza was already shrugging. "And you will be safe at home, where you belong."

Azura tried to rejoice at the idea of seeing her family again, but all that came out was the vapor of happiness. It was as if the joy had evaporated, and it left her with the fumes. Her fear had been that her grandfather might either think her as worthless, or worth more than the people he was supposed to serve. She knew in the end, she never be happy about either decision.

She got her answer.


	14. Discountenance

FOURTEEN

**Discountenance**

WHEN THE SUN CONTINUED TO GLIDE OVERHEAD AND THE CLOUDS slithered along the backdrop of a brilliant blue, Azura snuck glances towards the Uchiha across from her. It was fascinating studying his face as he examined the board. His face was a sculpture, polished from a smooth brick of marble, and his full lips remained straight in concentration.

She had, desperately and completely, wanted to head straight to the hotel the moment she stepped through the gates of Konoha. Kurama Shion had all but thrown the stunning Uchiha her way with the obvious hopes that Azura would get swept away so far into the Uchiha charm that she might forget that Konoha had insulted her. More than that, they had insulted Kirigakure, and that was not something Azura could forget easily.

She moved her keima again, watching him lean back after her successful strategy. _Besides, he's not even charming, _she thought, giving the waitress the side eye as she drank the last of her tea. At the very least, she was already feeling as if she understood everything she needed to know just by watching his inpatient shogi skills. He, she noticed, knew all the rules, but his style was reckless.

"You called me a bawd," Sasuke said, glancing up towards her. His breaking of the silence between them likely had to do with the fact that the staring she had done, unapologetically, had made him anxious and unnerved. This wasn't a familiar feeling as he thought, by now, that he had become accustomed to people staring. Especially girls gawking, as he spent his entire academy days hearing girls fawn over him when they should have been perfecting their craft instead.

What made this Kiri girl's stare so disquieting then? Of that Sasuke wasn't certain. Slowly, Azura's lips spread into a smile. "What was the desired result?" Azura watched him continue with his funa-gakoi. She always saw the more impatient of opponents attempt a boat castle around their king. She hardly ever used it as it had much too temporal a formation and it was not good for long-term battles.

"Result?" Sasuke raised both brows as he earnestly wanted her to just win so he could go home. Still if he went home, he would just have to deal with his clan duties that often made him wonder if his hair would go grey. She watched as he already began the movement to turn his boat castle into a mino-gakoi, but she already had her eyes peeled out for any attacks from her front and edge.

Azura's lips curled again, her eyes scanning his smooth face. She supposed she didn't mind staring at him. Beautiful men and beautiful women always were a guilty pleasure of hers. Perhaps that was why she had such a crush on Haku who was nicer, ironic as he kidnapped her, than most guys and prettier than most girls. "Getting held at the gates was an unfortunate diplomatic setback. Hokage Uzumaki undoubtedly is reluctant for the hostility to a Daimyō. They send you to escort a young noble on a tea date to smooth the unsteady boat." Azura moves another piece and Sasuke noticed that she barely looked at the board, as if she had already decided her next fifty moves and his next hundred. "But as I see from your strategy, you are acquainted with boats, unsteady or otherwise."

_Shion should have sent Shikamaru in my stead, _Sasuke thought bitterly as he adjusted his strategy when the old desire to win crept back into his blood. It invaded his veins at a piercing pace when he met her eyes. It wasn't something he relished, as there was something about her eyes that sent a prickling sensation along his skin. He drove that away.

"Nah. Shion would act the same no matter the situation," Sasuke said. His nonchalant mannerism and his casual use of the other girl's first name made Azura's brows raise. Then, she remembered that many Shinobi had little regard for honorifics. It was something she regarded amongst her guards, as even Ramarou had called the captain, 'Yao-kun' not much earlier that day. That boldness and vulnerability was still difficult for Azura to achieve. More than that, it was unfitting for her station. If anyone heard her say such things, she might get accused of having an affair.

"Is that right?" Azura said, countering his next attack with an offensive one of her own. She noticed he was hasty to sacrifice his pawns, but she met each sacrifice in a dance of pawns of her own. Regardless, she only gave up her own at last resort. She recognized that she could not save some, but Sasuke's strategy seemed based entirely around sacrificing anything for his king.

Also, she saw that his earlier flippant regard for their game had turned sincere at the flip of a coin. It might have made her smile if she felt the moment more appropriate. _It is better to appear dull than careless._ She was unsurprised to see the esteemed Shinobi so competitive. If he was not, he'd have disappointed her.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, if this was an orchestrated ploy," Azura continued, sacrificing her Kaku just as she would a fu pawn so long as it was necessary. "My grandfather will be none the wiser. I wish only for peace."

Sasuke glanced over to her, figuring he might as well indulge her. After all, his initial job was to befriend the Fire Daimyō's family. He might as well practice around other high class nobles. "Hypothetically speaking," Sasuke said, lazily moving another piece. "That would make things easier on everyone involved."

Azura didn't find him at all charming. There was something rather arrogant about his personality, of which she saw he hid behind a thin guise. She wasn't claiming what she perceived to be dislike, but apprehension settled in her chest when he glanced towards her again. Still, he was a war hero with much esteem in Konoha. If she ever wanted allies, she had to learn to better separate her unease in order to speak with him as an equal. They had to be friends. She came here to make _friends_.

"I do hope this might not seem too forward, Uchiha-san," Azura said carefully, moving yet another piece, not forgetting her strategy to winning the game. Shogi spoke leagues on his character. He was cautious, but he had a fire that gave way to impatience. He was beautiful, and she had an eye for that much, despite her disinterest in romance. Women likely sought him out often. He was aloof and disinterested in those of the opposite sex, judging by his effortless method of turning down her arm. She was often told she was beautiful, not the dainty grace of her sister Baozhai, or the girlish charm of Junko, but she was lovely. She had a swordsman's stomach with toned muscles and a powerful jaw. She was told her eyes were her best quality, but using all these feminine wiles would be inappropriate to her stature. She was married, and she hardly wanted to become a bawd herself. "I am so low on friends here and I am unaccustomed with Konohagakure customs. Would it be too forward to ask your friendship?"

Sasuke glanced up, at a loss on how to answer. Or rather, it was more like she gave him no way to answer but complete compliance. If he were talking to anyone else, he might have straight up rejected the offer, but she wasn't just anyone. She was Shao Azura, and should he misbehave, there was every chance that she would spread the word that he was an arrogant asshole all over her society and knowing his luck, Osada Maemi and her daughter, Osada Naoru would want nothing to do with him. Worse than that, it would be his responsibility to tell Sai he fucked up before he even began.

So he bit his tongue of the comment he would usually make to blow a woman off. Instead, he answered her move on the shogi board with a movement of his own and said, "Only if it is not below your usual standards for friends, I suppose it should honor me."

The slight offended Azura, but it was too concealed in flowery language to properly show her temper. If his remark flared to life that trickle of irritation, she didn't let that show. She was talented enough at pretending otherwise. Instead, she captured his king with a well formed Anaguma. He barely had time to process that she had just beaten him by the time she stood up. She bowed to him, one hand in a fist while the other was flat, the tips of her fingers pointing up to the sky as her palm rested against her knuckles. It must have been instinctual, as Sasuke usually only saw this particular form of a bow in those well practiced in martial arts. Azura, realizing her mistake, lowered her hands and flattened them to her sides with a sign of respect. Still, the mistake was already made. Luckily, Sasuke didn't seem like the type to discern her etiquette, but she had to be certain she made no mistakes among the other nobles.

Perhaps Ramarou was correct. Perhaps she was focusing too much on swordplay rather than politics. "I enjoyed the match. I offer you the invitation of a rematch at your earliest convenience, should the need arise." Sasuke stood up next, offering an awkward and unsteady bow, proving that he was unaccustomed to nobility. She wasn't in the mood for offering him guidance and instead decided that it was lucky he was handsome and strong, as she could see little else in him. _Not charming, not funny, not talkative, and dull_. Sasuke had disappointed her so far. _Still,_ she thought, running her eyes back across the shogi board, _you are clever, resourceful, and resilient._

Azura followed him outside the establishment, towards the suites that Konoha had prepared for her during her stay. "I look forward to a prosperous friendship, Uchiha-san."

"Ditto," he said, and only because they were not walking side by side, she allowed herself to smile.

_How articulate this one is. _

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Ramarou must have taken all the hot water in Konoha, judging by how long his shower took. Yao was nearly at his wit's end with the ex-swordsman. Also, the man owed Captain Yao a good chunk of money as he was convinced that on top of taking longer in the bath than all six of his sisters _combined_, he was also a dirty cheat. Yao was pacing, awaiting both his lady's return and the bathroom he had been picturing during the entire journey to Konoha.

At the very least, he got one of the two when his lady Azura knocked softly on the door of the suite, to which he responded by nearly tearing the door off the hinges. He attempted to clear his throat and refrain from anymore shows of his irritation in the presence of Shao Azura. Still, the girl glanced at Yao, from his face, still covered in splotches of dirt, to the neatly folded clothes on the bed, to his current unkempt attire that he had yet to change out from despite the heat, and finally her gaze lingered on the closed bathroom door. From the crevices of the door, steam escaped along with the faint singing that she recognized as a bar song that her friend Kuni had learned and taught her only months prior.

Thoughts of Kuni sent a longing quake through her heart. As if removing a heavy boot from her chest, she swiped away the feeling with a new distraction. "I take it Ramarou has been in there all this time?"

"Please do not concern yourself. It is improper for lady Azura to be at the door of two gentlemen at this time of evening. Please, head back to your own suite, lady Azura." He bowed, but before she could answer, the door to the bathroom opened. She hardly had time to avert her gaze when Ramarou whistled his way out from the cloud of steam with a happy prance in his step with nothing but a towel to cover his unmentionables.

Yao looked far more scandalized than Azura herself, who would get a splendid laugh out of it later on. She had seen far more of Ramarou during training, where he would hand her ass to her face frequently throughout her early adolescence. Still, she had been so hung up on her Haku crush to ever notice attractive physical features of anyone. She regretfully took longer to get over that particular crush than she'd ever care to admit. Even just the memory brought back feelings of which she never received closure.

"Have you no shame?" Yao asked, staring at Ramarou as if the man had taken a huge, steaming shit on the floor near Azura's feet.

Ramarou let out an easy-going laugh, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, my apologies. Where are my manners?" Ramarou bowed, and very poorly from what Azura saw from the cracks in between her fingers where she covered her eyes. This was mostly for Yao's benefit, rather than her own.

Yao was practically red in the face, and Azura almost saw steam flood out his nostrils. She was having a more arduous time of halting the smile on her face. "Bowing is not the issue, you cretin!" Yao bowed to the floor, making a show of his respect to the young Daiymō's granddaughter as his hands splayed out in front of him and his head hit the hardwood floor so hard that Azura wondered whether he just cracked the wood.

Azura caught Ramarou's gaze with a quick, amused smile.

"Ten thousand apologies, lady Azura. Please avert your eyes, and head back to your rooms so this lowly Shinobi might discipline the barbarian." Yao was proving to at least be hilarious, so Azura decided that she might as well not give him a complete heart attack out of pure shame and embarrassment. Ramarou, however, had no such restraint.

"Forgiveness is requested, Azura," Ramarou said with a flippant wave of his palm, and his lack of honorific caused Yao to choke on his tongue. "What was it you came here for? How was the match with the Uchiha?"

"It was I who barged in, I apologize for interrupting your spare time. I will leave you to it. Yao-san, please do not spank him too much." Azura tipped her head, turning on her heel to leave Yao sputtering in shock.

"S-Spank?" Yao whispered, and Ramarou let out a booming laugh.

"Not to hard this time, Yao-kun. My ass is still raw!" Ramarou shouted, and Yao's face inflamed when he noticed Azura had nearly tripped over her robes before continuing her strides back to her room.

"I-I think I will kill you now," Yao said as the door closed. He took out a single dagger, hidden in his robes.

Ramarou just whistled. "If you go too far, I'll just say our safe word."

Azura scoffed back in her room, taking notice to the extravagant decorations that were displayed in every corner. They were Konoha propaganda, artwork of the victory against Kaguya. Still, at the very least they did their research on her own interests. In the room's corner was a mahjong table. She walked over to it, running her fingers along the well-crafted tiles. She had a set so similar, gifted by Ramarou on her fourteenth birthday. She felt a fond smile dance across her lips as she slowly turned her head to see Ramarou had left her sword, one that he had been carrying for her throughout the journey towards Konoha, on her bed. _"I am sorry,"_ Ramarou had told her upon taking it from her, _"You know as well as I that a lady of your family name shouldn't be seen with a warrior's blade in Konoha."_

"I know," Azura whispered, running her fingers along the blade's sheath. She knelt down, taking the blade in her hands and hearing that exhilarating slide as she tore it out of the scabbard. On the blade read an inscription in beautiful calligraphy: _we carve our own destinies._

Azura sheathed the sword and thanked the gods for Ramarou, for she didn't know if she could have survived without his guidance. One day, she anticipated the strength to genuinely thank him to his face.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Shion had practically tackled him to the ground when he walked into the room. Her pink hair had gotten into his face when she moved, and he made a guttural sound from the back of his throat as he stretched his back to lean away. Still, he couldn't shake off her iron grip, clamping down on his upper arms. "Get off," he ordered instead, but Shion leaned closer.

"Tell me you didn't mess it up by being you," Shion said, and Naruto made a sheepish laugh from the background as he continued to eat his ramen from his desk. Next to him were piles upon piles of unfinished, unread paperwork that he likely didn't want to touch.

"Now, now," Naruto said, ever the mediator since becoming the Hokage. It reminded Sasuke in particular of a time when the r56432'everse could be seen. "Where's your faith?"

"Do you recall him telling the Tsuchikage's wife that she was fat?" Shion asked, and Naruto's smile thinned.

"Those weren't my exact words," Sasuke defended with a frown. "And get off. I satisfied the noble Azura with my performance. She even said she wasn't gonna tell the water Daimyō anything amiss." Shion took a step back in relief, but Sasuke was still scowling at her as he readjusted the clothes she had made look dishevelled when she manhandled him.

"What do you mean you satisfied her?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Shion's relieved smile thinned, and she took a step back as she placed an overdramatic palm to her chest. Sasuke wished he were dead. "Oh Sasuke, you didn't!"

The Uchiha glanced up at the ceiling and started counting to ten. "I'm going back to my actual duties."

"Wait!" Shion said, grabbing onto his upper arm.

"Stop touchin' me," Sasuke ordered, but to that, the girl paid no mind.

"What did you think of her? Shao Azura?" Shion asked.

Naruto continued slurping his noodles, only this time much louder than before. "Heard she was a beauty." Shion gave him the side eye, to which he replied with silence.

"Fine," Sasuke answered lamely.

"She's...fine?" Shion repeated with a frown. "You spent at least an hour with her and all you can offer is...fine?"

Sasuke shrugged, to which Naruto chuckled. "Come on, we both know Sasuke is secretly terrible with women."

"That's fair," Shion agreed with a laugh. "So long as we didn't just ruin Konoha-Kiri relations, I'd say this was a pleasant day."

"Still," Naruto said, leaning back. "It was only day one."

"Relax. Was it that big a deal?" Sasuke crossed his arms. "If anything, you guys overreacted."

"You do not understand the influence and pettiness of the Daimyō family," Naruto said with a groan. "I forgot to take my hat off one time, and the Fire Daimyō cut Konoha's funding by 20 percent for a month."

"Rough," Sasuke said, unemphatically.

"Seriously," Shion said, leaning her weight on one hip. "If you have to bow her head to the floor, do whatever their families wish of you."

"Hn."

"Also, while you're at it, pick up a thesaurus."


	15. Distractibility

FIFTEEN

**Distractibility**

**IT WAS A DRY WIND THAT DAY **when the fine green lit aflame. The red would spread over, as if it were alive. The flames would dance in a waltz, similar to the balls that Baozhai would always beg to attend. Those specs of red held far more color, with shades of pink and deep peach. The aroma, however, was the most memorable aspect of the night. It filled the entire town and would spread north until it reached the far corners of the land before dispersing into nothing. It made it hard to breathe and the wind was just hot air and burnt leaves. Ash would rain down for the next week as if it believed itself to be snow.

Azura watched the flames dance over the plants that she and Yano had tended to with such care, not long prior to this day. Lighting it all on fire had been a challenge, requiring a level of deceit that would only later become second nature to her.

The idea has sprung when Emi, Gato's lover, had strolled in with her eyes downcast and her steps swift. Azura had been staring out into the nothingness of the village that she would have a hand in ruining. They were impoverished enough, and now with Gato industries, what left could they have of hope?

She didn't get far in the self reflection by the time Emi had entered the room with a mostly beautiful kimono draped over her arm. It was not wrinkled, but Azura could tell it was three seasons out of style with old fashioned lace that had long since become unsuitable for the current society standards. Baozhai would be the first to reject letting the thick material draped over her shoulders.

Azura was too numb to care about fashion, in fact she never gave much thought to fashion even before being kidnapped by her psycho uncle. Memorizing all the latest trends was always too time consuming, much to her tutor's dismay as she came out of her rooms looking like a pauper wearing something as dastardly inappropriate as pants. _"Where did you get those ghastly garments?" _Her tutor, Negini Ume, had shouted. Azura dared not say that she would sneak out to steal from the help. She hardly wanted guards watching her windows anymore.

Remembering even Ume caused Azura's heart to clench with an uncomfortable squeeze, so she instead settled with raising a dainty brow as if she were too proud to give Emi a moment of conversation. It didn't dissuade Gato's lover, but this was mostly because said woman found the floor to be the most interesting thing in the room.

"You are to change into this for the," Emi paused, as if the next words were not what she wanted to say. Perhaps it was guilt, but even if it was, Azura still hated her. "For the trade tomorrow." Emi was still attempting to be civil, but the civility in Azura had begun to erode away.

Azura didn't speak as the woman placed the kimono, old and warn out, on the matt of Azura's uncomfortable bed. The windows shuttered with the motion of the wind when Azura turned her gaze back outside.

"You're going to be okay," Emi told her, and that brought another brush of disdain into Azura's already heavy heart. "I-I am not a bad person."

"Were you born in this village?" Azura asked after a moment of silence.

Emi looked taken aback by the question, but the answer was clear when her eyes that had been intent on the floor, twisted out towards the windows. The longing was clear in her expression, and Azura absorbed every spec of Gato's lover's face. Azura never knew what details would be valuable in the future, so she always made the effort to remember everything.

"Yes," Emi finally said.

"I imagine you sought Gato's companionship for a comfortable life, and for that I do not judge you," Azura said, her expression still that of a stoney facade. "I just can't stand people who watch others suffer and convince themselves that there is nothing to do about it. The truth is, your moral compass has a price. How long ago did you sell it?"

Azura watched Emi's hands clench until her knuckles were white. "What right do you have to judge me at all?" The older woman's voice cracked and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears that did not spill. "You don't know what it's like...to not know where your next meal is going to come from. You don't know what it's like to go weeks without food. You don't know anything at all about the world."

Azura was in no mood for an argument, but she was also a girl who never showed a restraint and who always had to make her opinions known. "And now you get all the meals you want, growing fat and happy while digging your head into the dirt while the people of this village will go hungry and die. They will eat scraps of grain while you snack on pork bought with the money of drugs and forced labor and who knows what else."

Emi looked ready to hit her, a spark of life flaring in her eyes. "What can I do? Hand out donations when Gato isn't looking? Burn his fields? He will kill me, and no one will be happy."

Azura's eyes widened, her brain turning with the bare essentials of an idea as her gaze snapped to the kimono that Emi had brought into her room. "Why not?"

"What?" Emi's brows furrowed, her mouth dry and her palms sore from her nails clenching into her skin.

Azura's eyes were bright blue and crisp with excitement as she stared into Emi's brown eyed gaze. "Why not work with me, for this last night, to help the people?"

"W-What are you talking about? Weren't you listening? He will kill me," Emi's brows her up, her eyes wide, and her voice cracked with another layer of palpable fear. Azura, always the brave one, was leaning forward.

"He would kill you, but he'd never touch me. Especially not so close to the trade. I just need a small favor for you, but Gato would never know nor suspect that you aided me." Azura leaned back, her lips in a wide smile, the first she had managed to show since finding out that the trade would cause suffering to innocent citizens. "Your loyalty and devotion to Gato is worth something at least."

"I can't help you, Azura," Emi told her, her fists clenched once again. Still, Azura noticed that her eyes were less decisive than her voice suggested. "He will find out. I can't lie. I can't do anything."

"You won't have to lie," Azura said, biting her tongue on an insult that wanted to pass her lips. She had to persuade her, not piss her off. "My uncle would never think to ask you."

"How can you be certain?" Emi asked, her eyes darting to the ground once more.

"That would require him to think of you," Azura said casually. "I imagine he doesn't think much of you at all, except when he needs something."

Emi flinched, but her gaze slowly raised from the ground. "He...he isn't always bad. Sometimes, he can be kind...gentle even."

"Gross," Azura said without missing a beat.

"He isn't a bad man," Emi defended again.

"But he never talks business with you?" Azura said, her eyes narrow.

"Well, no."

"That because you are a woman. Men like my uncle," _and my grandfather, _"they don't think much of us. That is our advantage. I've made a reputation for myself, so my uncle would never even think to ask if you had any involvement."

"Wh-What do you need?" Emi asked, her face pale, and even a little green. "If it is within my power, I will do it."

"That's simple," Azura said, her own face going green at the thought. "Something only you can do. My uncle has a habit of staying up late and wandering the estate. I need your assurance that he won't leave his room."

Emi's cheeks turned so red, Azura nearly thought they might pop like an overripe tomato. Just as quickly, the girl covered her face and turned her head. "H-how do you know of such things?"

"I'm a kid whose led a very sheltered life," Azura said with a shrug. "That doesn't mean I'm ignorant." Anything Azura did not know, she made a visible effort to learn.

"Is that all you require?" Emi asked, her voice cracking.

"And your hair pin of course," Azura said with a flippant wave of her hand.

"Why?" Emi said, her nose scrunching.

"The less you know the better. As you said, you are a terrible liar," Azura answered, and with no retort, Emi took the pin from her bun, allowing the locks to sweep her shoulders. She hesitated for one last moment before setting the pin into Azura's small palm and watching the girl's fingers cover the cool steel pin.

"Why do you care so much about people you never met?" Emi asked, unable to help herself.

Azura glanced up, her eyes narrow. "I was raised to never want anything, to never need anything, and you're right, I never worried when my next meal might come. Still, I realize not everyone has it as easy as I do. I want to do everything in my power to make the Water country an equal home."

"You have no power," Emi said with a finality in her voice.

"That's why I will earn it. Through whatever means that I must."

"But...I don't understand why you care."

"Me neither, but I know that I do and that's what matters."

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Azura was alone in her rooms, the new kimono ignored in the corner. She was pacing, her head aching, and she wanted nothing more than to run into her mother's arms and cry. Azura didn't know if she'd succeed in those tears, and a part of her wasn't certain she'd even see her mother after tonight. She twisted the sharp hair pin in her palm, glancing over towards the barred window and the door with too many locks.

Zabuza was likely near the engawa, and if not him, then Haku. She didn't forget that detail as she leaned over near the bars. She licked her lips, straining the last bit of her courage before whispering the person she hoped was there, "Haku."

It was silent for a long moment, but slowly a body dropped down from the roof and onto the engawa. "Azura?" Haku had a truly gentle voice, and now that the time was drawing near for them to part, she began to dread tomorrow all the more. She wanted to go with them, but she missed her family far too much to ever leave.

"This is the last night," she said, her tired eyes scanning over his porcelain face.

"And you haven't caused any commotion," Haku said, a small smile resting on his face. She couldn't forget the Hunter's mask he stole to kidnap and trick her. He wasn't a good person, but that didn't mean he hadn't grown on her.

"It's only eight," Azura reminded him, which was very true.

"You should be sleeping. It's a long journey tomorrow," he reminded her.

"I don't want to think about tomorrow," Azura said with a wince. "I can't sleep. I'm trying, but my nightmares won't stop."

"Nightmares?" Of course Haku conveniently forgot, but Azura still had vivid dreams of the massacre they caused on her ship. She would never forget just how gooey guts were when they were torn out of a man's body. Even worse was that she couldn't hate Zabuza or Haku in the end of it all.

"Do you have any Shinobi techniques?" Azura said with a smile, her hands raising to grip the bars. Haku looked to truly be considering her questions, and when his gentle smile came back, she nearly felt guilty.

"There are some passion flowers nearby, I could make you a concoction," he suggested, eyes on her as she numbly smiled back.

"I didn't know you knew botany," she told him, but she had a vague idea considering his knowledge of all the flowers they saw in the garden. Mostly, she just knew Haku had good intentions and a kind heart, even if that heart could get so easily clouded with Zabuza's malicious intent.

"It's a helpful skill to make myself useful," Haku told her.

She hated when he talked like that, as if his only purpose was to be a tool. She wished the bars could disappear just so she could throttle him. Lecturing him was counterproductive considering he was about to do exactly what she wanted.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"It's my fault you're here," Haku said, his gentle smile disappearing. "I want to do this."

"It's been bothering me since the beginning," Azura said, trailing off her own plan to ask him the question that had been lingering in her mind. "Why didn't you take my little sister? You said you couldn't find her, but the ship was small and my little sister is loud."

Haku glanced away, and the moonlight made his skin look as pale as a ghost. It was almost as if she could see right through him. "She looked too scared, in a panic attack. She was crying and your mother had fainted."

"So you took me instead." Azura had wondered how her mother's poor health took to the massacre, and that answered her question.

"You were scared," Haku said with a shrug. "But I knew you could handle anything."

"How could you know that?" Azura felt her smile return.

"Some of your first words were telling me to back up," Haku reached over, taking a strand of her dark hair in between his fingertips. "Then you immediately asked if your family was safe. You're strong, Azura. I'd have to be blind not to see it."

Azura tried to speak, but butterflies had risen up her stomach and into her throat. She tried to swallow them down and drive them away, but she still felt them in her guts, in her kidneys, and in her lungs. "You were suspicious," Azura said, her lips quirking to hide how nervous he made her.

"That is what Hunter ninja are like," Haku said, a small amount of offense creeping into his tone. "I played the part perfectly."

"It was just a feeling," she told him. "You scare me, but I like you despite that." Haku looked away first.

"I like you too."

"That makes us friends right?" Azura never had a friend before. She loved her sisters, but they weren't a replacement for the feeling she got when Haku smiled at her.

"I'd like nothing more," Haku told her. "I'll prepare the concoction."

"I'll be here then," she lied, sitting down for good measure as he disappeared. She waited a full minute before running to the door.

Picking a lock was harder when there were so many, but Azura learned all the techniques she could since 1/4 of her time was spent in locked rooms. It was a series of trial and error, but Azura was quick to learn from her mistakes. She bunched some of her robes around the pin, squeezing so it didn't cut her as she bent the metal into an angle. As she worked, she remembered the first time she failed to pick the lock to her grandfather's study.

Her mother had been walking down the hall when she spotted her daughter crouched on her knees with her fingers wrapped around a hair pin that was inside the lock. The woman, always so poise and well mannered, smoothed the creases of her kimono as Azura guiltily stood to her feet to look up at her sickly mother.

"His secrets are covered in more locks," Shao Yuki told her in that tone of voice that was normally followed with Azura's father beating her ass.

"Aren't you ever curious, mama?" Azura asked, her bright blue eyes wide with an innocence that brought a smile to Yuki's lips.

"Not really. I haven't the faintest idea where you get such curiosity from, Azura." Yuki held out her hand with an expectant expression as Azura was forced to place the pin in that awaiting palm. "Do not test my father. He loves you dearly, but." Yuki's fingers squeezed around the pin and her arm lowered to her side. "He is what he is. Nothing more."

Now, as Azura fiddled with the lock, she thought back on her mother's words. She hadn't understood them back then, and she wasn't certain she understood them now. Even so, she refused to bury her head in the waters just so all those secrets remained muffled and dim at the surface. With that thought, she heard the lock click and the door squeaked open like that of a mouse.

The outside was dark, lit only with the moonlight seeping in through the small windows that covered the hallway. She'd have to quick, lest anyone outside see a small shadow and make judgement on her mischief. She glanced down at the hair pin, bent and yet still beautiful, in her palm and she once again dearly missed her mother. She stood up straight, her neck craned and her ears fit for any movement or noise that might mean one of her uncle's many servants.

She took a deep breath, swallowing down the fear as her heart palpitations drummed in her ears. She rushed down the hall, her socks making no noise across the floorboards as she followed the map of her memory towards the stalks of plants that spelled doom for her people. Her hands were shaking, but she paid no heed to all her instincts that told her to turn back around and wait for Haku to give her the medication that would assure her a dreamless sleep.

Once she reached the doors that led outside, she was blocked by another lock. This one was bigger, but the size of a lock didn't daunt her. After she was caught by her mother a year ago, she took apart over thirty locks in the manor just to study the inside and see if she could put them back together. Since then, she understood the gears of a lock more than she understood her own family.

The lock fell to the ground in sixteen seconds and she crept outside. Her socks slapped into wet mud and she grimaced as she continued forward. She stuffed the hairpin in her robes, continuing forward as that same dry, yet cold wind flushed into her cheeks. Her fingers were numb as she glanced around the clearing of coca. They were all a light green with small red berries that were apparently edible, but she didn't think they were good.

_"You've never lit a fire in your life," _Zabuza had commented only days ago. It was true, but since being kidnapped and forced to wear _cotton_ instead silk, forced to eat _stale_ bread instead of well cooked fish, she had learned that as well. Zabuza had told her to use something flammable to transfer the embers.

She took two steps forward, then three, and then she was there, staring down at the leaves that Gato made his money from. She tore one off and the small thing looked so delicate in her hands. She didn't stall any longer. Instead, she made a small fire in an opening of kindling. It lit aflame so fast that she barely had time to walk to a safe distance. She tore off her muddy slippers, tossing them deep under the engawa, careful to keep her feet clean. She made her way back to her room, taking out the hair pin and burying it into the soil of Emi's azalea plants that rested on the window.

Once she was back into her room, she closed the door behind her and heard the screams echo from outside.

"Busy night then?" Haku said, causing her limbs to freeze in surprise. He was sitting in the window frame, the bars forced open.

"Ah," was all Azura could say.

"Maybe I should have taken you sister," Haku said, and despite her adrenaline and fear, Azura laughed.

"Junko would have never wanted to leave her room," Azura admitted. "Technically speaking, you were supposed to have been watching me. If you sell me out, wouldn't you also be admitting to negligence?"

Haku let out a very un-Haku-like snort.


	16. Disinterest

SIXTEEN  
—

**Disinterest**

AZURA WAS TRAPPED IN A MOUNTAIN OF BLANKET THAT MORNING with her hair in a jumble of waves and knots. She looked nothing like the ukiyo-e paintings that had been drawn of her on the eve of her 19th birthday. This was something that had infuriated her grandfather and cost a wide commotion of disarray in her household as the man made every attempt to have the artist found and flogged for the disrespect. Azura, however, found the paintings hilarious, having seen them through her good friend Kuni, who had purchased four of them to show her.

_"Don't be mad, Azura," _Kuni had told her that morning from her window as he held up the stunningly crafted artwork that Azura replied with silence. In the art, she had been a stunning beauty, in that beauty was subjective, with a tight bun and armor. Oh, of course she could never forget the huge biceps and giant sword.

_"Why would I be mad?" _Azura had asked him in return that day, barely containing her laughter at the masculine portrait of her. _"Oh please may I keep it?"_ Though her grandfather had all the art of her burned, she and Kuni still had the smallest reminants of a hilarious painting.

Regardless of the masculine features ukiyo-e artiest, now banished from the water country, Harunobu Suzuki had drawn of her, they had depicted her face as gentle and graceful. They were nothing compared to the truely exhausted Shao Azura who had drool crusted at the corner of her face when the door resonated with an impatient knock. She pried open her eyes, glancing over the ostentacious and unfamiliar room with an especially unlady-like yawn.

Her fingers slipped out from the blankets and onto her head, tangling into the messy strands of her hair. She almost groaned as her many rings got caught into the inky black strands. She very nearly took her sword and chopped the hair from the root by the time she managed to detangle her hair from her limb and scramble to her feet at the next knock. She yawned once more, taking a look at herself in the mirror and wincing at the horrid sight. Moreover, she was so exhausted from the journey that she nearly forgot all her manners.

They came back to her, only barely, long enough to get out a pristine sentence. "And who might this be?"

"Open the door lady sloth," Ramarou greeted, and she grinned, nearly sprinting to the door to open it and reveal the once feared swordsman holding a tray of tea. He took one look at her unkempt figure and made a tsking noise that echoed in the back of his throat. "Oh dear peaceful gods, what happened to you?"

"The humidity does little for my hair," Azura admitted with a sheepish smile. "Do come in. I was about to freshen up a bit."

"You need more than a bit of freshening up, Azura." Ramarou leaned over, holding the tray of tea with one hand in order to pick a tangled strand of black hair with the other. "I left the Mist with lady Azura and now we've settled and you've turned into a troll demon."

"This is doing wonders for my self esteem," Azura said with a thin smile, slapping his hand away from her hair.

"That was truly the nicest way I could say it," he told her with a cheeky grin, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "Please hurry up. The tea will get cold."

Azura shrugged, walking over to the vanity and tying her hair into a neat bun that did manage to hide the mess it truly was since she made no bother at brushing it. She walked back into the bathroom to piss and wash her face, and by the time she walked back out, Ramarou was already on his second cup of tea.

"You look lovely already, Azura," Ramarou said with a smile to which she narrowed her eyes at in suspicion. "Is what I would say once you put a bit of make up on." _There it is_. "What did you wash your face with? Steel wool?"

"Alright, rude," Azura said, walking over to the vanity to cover up the dark circles and redness of her skin. She barely got partway through when he poured her a glass of tea and placed it to her left. "Why you suddenly tryin' to butter me up?"

"I do hope you can look presentable for the audience with the Hokage," Ramarou said, poking her uncovered cheek. She slapped his hand away and continued applying makeup. She didn't actually need much, and she didn't have any interest in covering her freckles, so when she looked back up at him, he clapped his hands. "I do believe a rose just sprung from that pile of shit."

Azura laughed, finally taking a sip from her tea. "I'm starting understand why your son can't stand you."

"Low blow, girlie," he said with a shrug. His robes looked well pressed, and she was impressed with how he could clean up. "My son loves me."

"I do believe he'd love only for your death so he may finally get his inheritance," she said with an equally amused shrug. "But what do I know?" Azura stood up, her lips presed into a small smile. "Thanks for my sword back."

"You looked lost with out it," he said in return, watching her gratiful smile continue. "Still, you know you can't rely on channeling yourself through fighting here."

Her smile disappeared. "I know that." Still, even if she couldn't use it, there was a unique bond she had with the blade. It reminded her that she was more than just an ornament, it reminded her that she was strong, that she was a fighter, and in the circle she ran with, she needed all of that to continue. "Uzumaki-dono can wait until after I finish my tea, can he not?"

Ramarou didn't look taken aback by her nonchalance as he settled himself near the mahjong table, examining the intricate tiles that had been carved. Azura's rooms were extravagant, larger than what he had been expecting, with portraits of running water and the waves and oceans. Everything practically screamed luxury and more specifically, Water country nobles room.

"What were your thoughts on that rude Uchiha kid?" Ramarou asked as she drained her cup of tea, slurping loudly with the very likely intent of grinding on his nerves.

"He didn't talk much. What makes you say he was rude?" Azura asked with a raised brow.

"Met him before," Ramarou said with a grunt. "Arrogant little bitchass during the last war."

Azure raised both brows with a small, "hm" escaping her lips. She sipped from her cup of tea until she reached the dregs. "Must have been to get you curse. He is not the worst to look at."

"Azura." Ramarou let out a bark of laughter that she found rather offensive. "Are you actually noticing someone else as attractive? Did you finally turn into a human over night?"

Now she was offended and she showed this by noise her cup made against the table when she placed it down. Her brow twitched, but she couldn't hide the small smile that wanted to escape the control of her features. "I have in fact noticed boy before."

Ramarou groaned, remembering her annoying crush of her younger days. "You're talking about Haku. I had hoped you forgot his name."

The name still brought a spark of pain in her heart. As if someone had pricked her chest with a needle, she pressed her palm against her ribs. "The one that got away," Azura teased without much heat.

"If anyone got away, it was you. Remember your status," Ramarou chuckled, remembering the past days of training the little monster across from him. He remembered her begging to be taken out of the village, to track down the actual monster of the Mist and the one he traveled with, Haku.

The same Haku that had died not long ago causing Azura to cry as he never saw her do before or since.

"Him aside," Azura pushed the spike of pain as if it were a buzzing insect. "Uchiha Sasuke was polite enough. A bit of a bore, but he could be useful given the right push."

She moved the first mahjong tile and Ramarou chuckled. "So we're playing then?"

"Gotta keep your aging mind exercised. I'd hate for that dementia to kick in," Azura said, pouring herself another cup of tea.

"You say all the right things," Ramarou said, not hiding the tone of sarcasm. The top knot on his head bobbed when he made his move on the mahjong table.

"Uzumaki-dono," Azura said slowly. "I admit, I'm a bit nervous to meet him."

"You've already met his paramour."

"Who? The girl from the gates? Kurama Shion?" Networking had always been Azura's talent, and knowing everything about her adversaries and opponents and potential allies was always the end goal of making friends. Thus, she was unhappy with the fact that Ramarou, who always spat on politics, knew this detail before her.

"The things you learn during a drunk card game," he commented with a flippant grin.

"You went out to the tavern?" Azura couldn't help the smile that escaped her control. It was a gentle and fond one, and it was purely one she saved for only three people in her life. Her sister Junko, her friend Kuni, and of course, her mentor, Ramarou. There had been a time, so long ago that it felt like someone else's memories, that Baozhai had been her closest friend rather than estranged sister.

They used to play together and exchange bedtime stories under the covers with flushed cheeks and stolen sweets. That ended when Baozhai was taken under the wing of her tutors, souring at any mention of Azura's mischief. Their laughter quickly turned to arguments that lasted hours until both girls were red in the face and Junko was crying for them to stop.

"You learn a lot at the taverns," Ramarou admitted with a wry grin.

Azura grinned, those bright blue eyes wide and glistening with amusement. "Like whose currently dallying with the Hokage?"

"Among other things."

"And what about what you lost? Be it money or information or secrets?" Azura smiled, but there was a hard edge in her gaze. While she loved Ramarou as dearly as her own father, she knew his weakness. It was the same weakness that spread the seed of hatred that grew from his own son's chest.

_Gambling and a beautiful face_. Ramarou's jaw clenched, and his smooth face crinkled with exasperation as she saw the stubble underneath his chin come clear. He always groomed himself bare, so she couldn't help but notice the miss-up.

"So I ask," Azura said, moving another tile. "How was your night?"

Ramarou at least had the sense to look bashful as he rubbed his neck. She decided it was only fitting that she give him some back talk considering he made his opinions on her appearance so clear this morning. It wasn't something that she took to heart, considering her self-esteem was not based around anyone's approval. She would never be the beauty that Baozhai was or have the charming bubbly personality of Junko.

She was just Azura. She wasn't plain, as many have described her as comely. She didn't have the beautiful brown eyes of Baozhai, the same eyes as her mother. She had eyes like the Mist. Her mother used to say they were like ice, sharp and cold, but quick to melt under Azura's passion and ambition.

Azura realized she missed her mother dearly in that moment.

"I didn't exchange much information. It was a den owned under the fabled Izana clan after all," Ramarou said with a shrug. "Chow," he declared. He laid down three tiles of the chow face up in front of his hand, discarding another to his right.

Azura watched his melded chow with a raised brow. She claimed the discard. "The Izana clan?" Azura couldn't think of a single politician who was not aware of the Izana. They were in charge of every area of high commerce trade, their roots and their claws in every deal. Since Izana Kira took charge of the clan a couple years back, those claws grew far more insidious. The only good side of the new management was that Kira had done away with the branch system, making them a strong united force. This allowed for less disorganization and likelihood for a lone branch to make their own rules on trade.

"What did you exchange then?" Azura asked, glancing towards the clock as the seconds dragged on. Ramarou grinned.

"Just a couple kisses," he said, leaning back in the chair and watching Azura's nose wrinkle. "What? Have you seen the Izana clan? He had eyes like steel and a jaw that could _cut _steel."

"We aren't here to make lovers of the enemy," Azura said, her lips in a wry, but amused smile. She glanced down at her hand, before moving more tiles.

"You're not here to make lovers, newlywed," Ramarou said with a chuckle, taking a tile from her discard. "My ambitious little princess, you don't even remember how to have fun, do you?" Offended, she scoffed. "I am here for two reasons: protecting you and indulging on Konoha's delicacies."

Azura's smile broke any indication that she was still irritated at his comments. She knew he meant no harm by them, and they were true. She truly did not know how to have fun these days. Still, she took joy from the parts of life that Ramarou found troublesome. They only true thing they had in common was love of the blade.

"And by delicacies, the only conjecture I can surmise is the wine and lovers in your bed?" Azura only hoped that her mentor's lust did not get him hurt one day, for he would flirt with a statue. Especially if that statue were carved provocatively.

"You sound like my son," Ramarou said with a snort. This, Azura took great offense, for Oniyuzu Ichiouta was a gigantic asshole who thinks he is the greatest swordsman in the world. More than that, Azura knew his greatest desire was to see Kiri back in a time of strength. He spreads whispers of the Bloody Mist in the ears of the common people, reminding them that while it was brutal, there was never a time when the Mist prospered more. It was a time when the Mist claimed territory, money, and blood.

Azura couldn't take another war, and she would die to defend against it.

"I do not," she said swiftly, watching his lips quirk up. It made her wonder what his thoughts of his child must be. Her grandfather would say that there was nothing more important than family.

Azura had learned long ago that family wasn't what he meant. Shao Junmiro's top priority wasn't their family, but rather, their legacy. She had learned not to confuse the two, but often they got mixed and muddled in the masses of his mind.

"Well, the game is over," Azura said, declaring mahjong over the sound of Ramarou's disappointed groan. "We did decide on double or nothing."

"How do you do it?" His lamenting tone made a smile appear on her lips.

"You are as easy to read as a toddler," Azura told him, her lips still curled in that knowing smile that was partly condescending. Her honesty was even more so arrogant.

"Well, my pride has taken a hit. Let's go for your meeting. Yao-kun and the others are antsy and impatient," he told her, watching her lips curl up in amusement.

"Well, we can't have that," she said with that same smile. "I have only so few days before my grandfather gets here to undo all my work. Let's appreciate the most of it."

Ramarou stood up next and bowed. "You know," he glanced up at her through thick bangs. "There are easy ways for women to make friends."

Her nose wrinkled as she reached the door. "You aren't suggesting impropriety?" Azura turned her entire body towards him. She looked at the middle age man with a raise of her brow as she inspected his stubble and coy smile. "I refuse to use seduction as the method of choice."

Ramarou grinned. "I'm just saying you're a beautiful kid. It's so much simpler."

"I will not be made a bawd for a position. It will only bring me disrespect."

"Have you heard of the the white cat? Koneko?" Ramarou asked, and Azura tilted her head at the oncoming lecture.

"The traitor of the Leaf. Everyone knows her," Azura said, having never the displeasure of meeting the woman herself.

"I'm just saying, femininity worked in her favor. There were so few battles she couldn't win," he said, and Azura's jaw clenched.

"You speak of her as if you've met her," she said, her eyes narrow.

"Yes, well, hard not to cross pass with Kisame's partner in the Akatsuki. I was tasked with hunting him," Ramarou said. "I was tasked with the duty to take back the sword."

"And you failed." Azura knew the story. It was the dishonor that got Ramarou to step down as a swordsman of the Mist. Well, one of the many dishonors.

"I failed because of her." Ramarou didn't seem to hold a grudge, but his eyes went back to Azura. "She was seductive, smart, and powerful. There is nothing wrong with using every asset you were born with, Azura."

"I am not some nothing Shinobi with no morals or family," Azura reminded him. "I am a Shao. Everyone is watching me, waiting for me to mess up. I will not become friendly in that respect for allies."

"You forget, Azura, that you hold power already," he reminded her. "If you refuse to use such methods, then simply wield others to do it for you. After that assassin, Hyorimaku, this shouldn't be much different."

At that, Azura paused. "Like who? Isobe Moriko? She is loyal to Chōjūrō and my grandfather."

"It's about leverage. You find out people's darkest secrets, and you use them for yourself. Everyone has secrets, especially the Isobe twins."

"For someone who hates politics, you have the mind of a politician."

Ramarou's expression got a moment less relaxed, grave with the makings of earnest emotion. Azura looked upon the man who raised her, the man who taught her how to enjoy life again, and knew she would listen to whatever he told her. "It's the path you want. I would bring the world down to its knees for you to succeed, Azura."

"I don't want the world at it's knees, Ramarou," Azura said, but even as the words came out from her lips, a part of her knew they weren't true. "I just want equality."

"And if there is no way for you to earn it?"

"What do you mean?" The light from the windows seeped into the room, lighting the blue wallpaper aglow when Ramarou stood up. He walked closer to her, his socks sliding against the hardwood floor with the stance of a swordsman. It was a habit he never gave up. Even the way he sat with his body favoring the dominant side of whoever he was near, as if they might attack him over tea, was all that of a seasoned warrior.

"If your grandfather halts your progress at every turn. What then? What if there is no way to earn a thing?"

"He's old. He doesn't know anything but old traditions," Azura assured him with no room for doubt in her tone. "But he loves me. He will see that I am worthy. I will earn it."

"Just be careful, you already have enemies," Ramarou told her, his mind more than likely went back to the assassins who attacked their ship.

"I will." They were empty promises for she couldn't tell the future, but she made them. Leaders always made empty promises anyway.

"Then let's go make allies the boring way," Ramarou said with his easy going grin back in place.

"It's not boring just because no one's being filthy."

"You know so little of the world," Ramarou teased.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Sasuke Uchiha was at his limit. He was fairly certain he'd rather return to being a missing ninja than spend another moment with Sai. The disdain was mutual, and with the mission bringing them to working in the same room, there was no escaping it. With the evening passing by with slow progress, they received first word that the Fire Daimyō and his family arrived in Konoha for preparations of the Chuunin exam. Sasuke immediately wanted to scowl when the letter arrived in his hand with Shion's unmistakably print.

Her neat calligraphy and mocking words suggested Sasuke's time in peace from women who desired his company was over. Sai, having been the first to read the letter, had been predictably annoying. "This is a job more fit for Uchiha Sasuke." Sai's words brought an irritation in Sasuke's lungs as he raised both brows as he set down the letter near the desk of files compiled about the Izana clan.

Yuriko and her team had attempted over the course of the years to gather information that might limit the power the Izana had over Konoha's trade market. It had been largely unsuccessful, but it did allow for the gathering of more understanding on the Izana dealings than anyone else. Now that most of Yuriko's old team was either traumatized, missing, or dead, the attempts of infiltrating the Izana clan were shelved. However, the folders were still in order.

Despite the order, Sasuke found them to be inconclusive. Under Izana Kira's leadership, the Izana were united and stronger and _richer_ than ever for she was merciless and brutal. It was a shame that no one could prove that she was behind the disappearance of many in the task force under Yuriko's management.

"Osada Naoru has a good reputation amongst her people," Yuriko said, as if she were trying to comfort Sasuke for being forced into something as demeaning as seduction and espionage.

"I don't much care about her reputation," Sasuke admitted, but refrained from further comment with Sai's snort.

The evening with Yuriko and Sai ended there, with Sasuke leaving to play the part of the bawd. It was the truth that the Fire Daimyō had little love for any team trained by Hatake Kakashi, so Sasuke and Shion both had little idea how to even earn a meeting outside of business with the family of the Daimyō. This went extra with the fact that, as Naruto pointed out, Sasuke had many unfortunate similarities with the fabled Copycat Ninja. Sasuke could not deny it.

Making his way down the halls, he was blocked in his path when Shao Azura turned a corner with the very person Sasuke needed that meeting. At the side of Azura was the Fire Daimyō, Osada Fujikake. Azura looked refined, her hair in three buns with bright gold clips peaking out between dark strands of hair. She wore what looked to be four layers of heavy robes, which Sasuke did not envy as it looked to weigh more than Azura herself. She didn't stumble over the long layers as she let out a refined chuckle at whatever the Fire Daimyō had spoken before Sasuke interrupted their conversation.

His black cloak swept the ground as he lowered into a kneel before the two. Fujikake's lips immediately lost the smile as his eyes hardened. Sasuke could practically feel the tension, but it didn't dissuade his posture. "Lord Daimyō."

"Ah," Fujikake was old, with more wrinkles marring his skin than any person Sasuke had met, which made the scowl touching his face all the more grotesque. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke still did not rise, which Fujikake took immense pleasure in seeing as he had yet to release the ninja from his stance. Azura was also silent, her hands in front of her as her fingers clasped around her wrist in whatever amount of respect she was expected to show in front of a rival Daimyō.

Finally, Fujikake raised his hand and Sasuke stood, missing the comfort of Konoha before the Daimyō graced its walls. "Uchiha-san," Azura greeted with a concealed smile. "How splendid to see you again."

"Oh?" Fujikake didn't look pleased at their acquaintance. "You two are in correspondence?"

"Only recently. He is a fine Shinobi and a formidable shogi opponent," Azura said, her lips quirking. Sasuke wanted to laugh as, in his memory, Azura had demolished him with little mercy in their match.

"Is that right?" Fujikake still didn't look impressed. "Hatake-san must have taught you indeed." This was not compliment with the knowledge that the Fire Daimyō held only malice towards Hatake Kakashi, a fact that Azura had heard nothing of judging by her smile.

"Your words are much appreciated, lady Azura." Sasuke wished he paid closer attention to his etiquette training back in academy since he was realizing he didn't know how to even approach the Daimyō.

"I best get back to the meeting." Fujikake had an amazing ability to look down his nose at people, especially considering Sasuke was much taller than him. "Lady Azura, please send my regards to your grandfather when you next see him, for he has raised an excellent child."

"I hope to live up to your vast and splendid impression of me, Lord Osada," Azura replied, bowing her head forward. Fujikake's gaze snapped to Sasuke with a much colder expression as Sasuke bowed to a 90 degree angle, not standing straight until Fujikake was long out of view. "What could you have done to offend him?"

Sasuke glanced towards the girl who held a poise stand and a relaxed smile.

Before he could answer, Azura continued. "I am sure it be quite a story for a later date where you are most comfortable to share."

"Are you close with the Osada family?" Sasuke asked instead.

"Osada Naoru and I met when visiting the Daimyō's prefecture. We still exchange letters," she said, and her casual mention of Fujikake's granddaughter felt like the perfect opportunity that Sasuke was in dire need to seize.

"Is that so," Sasuke said, and she let out a chuckle. He glanced into her eyes as her shoulders shook with her laughter. "What is it?"

"Isn't just, you are head of the Uchiha clan," she said.

"I am aware," Sasuke said as they began to walk down the narrow hall, lined with portraits of each Hokage.

"You needn't kneel for the Daimyō as a prestigious clan head and Jounin at that," she explained, and he turned his head to her. "You likely stroked much of his ego just there."

Sasuke let out a chuckle, "Don't suppose you have any advice, lady Shao?"

Azura hid her smile. "We of the Daimyō family love respect and, quite frankly, people kissing our heels." She turned her head towards him, her eyes scanning up his strong neck, his sharp jaw, and to his eyes. It was slower than she meant to stare, and he noticed the way her eyes meticulously scanned him with an uncomfortable shiver running down his spine that he found nearly unrecognizable when their eyes connected once again. He had to struggle to keep eye contact for a moment. "You needn't kneel for anything as clan head. More so, you have to show that you are of a different breed in order for a Daimyō to respect you as a man."

"Thank you for the advice, lady Shao," Sasuke said, breaking eye contact.

"Thank you for walking me to the door," she replied as the stopped just outside of Naruto's office. "I had sent away my guards and it was quite intimidating to be here on my lonesome."

"I have hard time seeing you as one to be intimidated," Sasuke admitted, and that was the closest he would ever come to admit that he found _her_ intimidating. She smiled. "I hope you don't see this as forward."

Azura's expressive brows raised at his comment.

"I hope to have another match with you again, and regain my pride," he said.

Her lips opened for a moment, and he saw a moment of suspicion in her eyes before it all smoothed out with a smile. He didn't dislike her smile or her presence, but neither were the reason he wanted to meet with her again. She was merely a means to an end to building a relationship with the Fire Daimyō. Perhaps he should have been less obvious, for he could tell she caught on that he wanted something, but the game of politics was not something he was familiar with. She knocked on the Hokage's door with three soft rasps.

"I never turn down a rematch, Uchiha-san," she told him with a smile. She turned towards the door, and just as he bowed and began to walk away, her voice stopped him. "Would you like me to invite Osada Naoru? If you are trying to get close to the Daimyō, his beloved granddaughter is a good start." The doors opened for her to step inside.

She sent him a knowing smile before turning her back to him.


	17. Disembarkations

SEVENTEEN

——

**Disembarkations**

** HAKU GAVE HER THE SLEEPING DRAFT THE MOMENT HE HAD** the chance. He lied and covered for her when Gato sent his men to fetch the "little wretch". Azura was knocked out cold with an expression that was peaceful as Haku merely said she had been in bed all night. Gato, having far more to deal with than the child he was now all to keen to rid himself of, left her to sleep. She sat up, the moment they all left, and her gaze snapped to Haku.

"Why would you cover for me?" Azura asked, and Haku raised both brows.

"You didn't take the concoction?" Haku was already exasperated, and felt as if his hair would turn gray from the night that dragged on by. "I saw you drink it."

"I spilled it out. I didn't want to sleep through this," she told him as she stood up from her bed and walked near the bent bars. "Why did you cover for me?"

"Gato has a temper. Those fields are his largest profit. He would have beat you senseless," Haku told her, as if he were in need to remind her of her own family.

Azura got on the tips of her toes , standing on the stool she dragged near the window for moments like this. She pressed her lips onto his cheek, her skin igniting with embarrassment as she made this motion. His skin was cold underneath, and she quickly tore her face away. Her hands nervously clutched her kimono. "Thank you."

Haku's eyes were wide as his fingers dusted over his cheek. He had words prepared before her actions, words of reproach, words of guidance, worry over her impulsiveness with no regard for her wellbeing. All of that seeped out of him and was replaced with pure confusion with the hollow pit in his chest. He licked his lips, took a breath, and spoke. "In the future, please proceed with caution. You could have been hurt." The reproach and advice wasn't as strong as he meant to make it, but she looked stung all the same.

"I didn't think of the aftermath. It-it won't happen again," she told him, running her fingers down her arm, a sign of her nervousness. Haku let out another breath. "I...I just want Gato to suffer."

Haku finally let out a chuckle as he leaned back around to see Gato yelling for his men to find Zabuza, who remained scarce. It was likely out of disinterest to use a single water Jutsu for Gato's benefit. All of Gato's cowardly men were hardly interested in approaching the monster of the Mist with any requests out of fear. Haku wasn't about to raise a single hand without Zabuza's direct order.

"He's suffering." Haku watched the nervous and unusually jittery Azura's gaze snap up. Azura then smiled in a way so similar to Zabuza, coldly, maliciously.

"Good." She took a step forward, her eyes wide open as if she were scared to get tired. "Haku, I have a request."

"I worry of your requests," Haku admitted, but perhaps he was more afraid that he was almost certain he would do whatever it was she wanted. That was dangerous. Those were the thoughts of a boy and he was a tool.

"I don't know if we will ever see each other again after tonight. I don't want that. Promise me you will find some way to contact me," she whispered, as if she were afraid if she was too loud, the moon and the stars would hear her request.

"Why?" Haku was lost. He was born to be hated. His father despised him and wanted nothing more than his death. His mother was dead and it was Haku's fault. He never had the chance for a normal life, for friends, for anything other than Zabuza who rescued him. Zabuza who gave him purpose.

"You kidnapped and hurt me and killed my people," Azura said, but moments later she reached forward and gripped him by his hand. "But I want to be your friend. If I can..." Her voice lowered to an uncertain whisper. "I want to help you. I _can_ help you. Zabuza wants the position of Mizukage. I can help you."

Haku leaned forward, his eyes wide as the puzzle pieces fit themselves together. "How?"

"I don't know as of yet, but you must find a way to contact me in the future."

Haku didn't understand, but Zabuza's goals aside, Haku didn't want his correspondence with this girl to end anymore than she did. "I will find a way." Her lips spread into a relieved smile.

Azura wasn't certain what she was doing and she was terrified. She had been going back and forth on her decision for backing Zabuza as Mizukage. He was vicious and cruel, but she saw something there. She saw potential for greatness, and perhaps it was selfish, but it was a chance for her as well. If she could help Zabuza, he could perhaps help her as well. Their goals were on a parallel journey. If he raised in power, maybe she could get closer to where her grandfather did not want her.

If she could keep Haku in her life, and maybe that was just selfish, but she wanted that all the same. She let out a relieved sigh that resonated in her lungs. Her fingers gripped the window pane, her lips pursed. Before she could say anything, Haku already leaned away. "Get some sleep, Azura. I will guard your door from Gato."

"Wait," Azura said, grabbing the necklace she had yet to remove from her robes since Gato had come to her. On it was her family ring with the Kanji for Shao molded into the silver. She took it off her head, and it brushed aside her dark hair as she gripped the chain with strong fingers. It was supposed to be in the care of around her neck, fit to go to the first born of the Shao, until it could fit her finger.

She held it out to him. "It's not much to look at, but our crest...you'd be surprised just how far you can get with that alone in the water country."

Haku only stared at it. "It's a family heirloom."

"It's my family heirloom. I can do whatever I wish with it." Azura tilted her head to the side, but she already knew her actions would bring her family's wrath upon her if they knew. Luckily, she could always just say that Gato merely took it away from her. They wouldn't doubt her.

Haku slowly took the necklace from her fingers.

"I said I can help you. Gather allegiance and power, but use that scarcely." Azura dropped her arm to her side, and her eyes dropped to the ground.

"I will see you again someday, Azura." Haku's words left no room for doubt, and it filled her with a hope she hadn't dare have before.

"You better," she told him.

༻༺

The sand was in the wind. It was all lost in the breeze, floating in between the strands of her hair. It was freezing, and the salty breeze covered her skin in prickling goosebumps. They trailed over her arms like scales that made her wish she were a fish. The fog covered the shoreline which made it so she couldn't see anything much past a kilometer.

Her feet sunk into the sand and this left her with the cold grains up to her ankles. Next to her were five of her uncle's thugs, but none of those barbarians were Zabuza and Haku. Azura felt their absence as cold as the brush of wind upon her skin.

Her lips trembled and it was only pride that kept her from the complaint on the tip of her tongue. Gato hadn't spoken more than a word to her since she burned the crops. She suspected that was because he was reigning in his rage so he didn't kill her. She wondered if, though she tested him, that perhaps they shared the same reckless temper. Perhaps it was passed down from his father and his mom father before him and so on until till the beginning of the Shao line.

None of that mattered when she got closer to the shoreline and saw her grandfather through the fog. She felt tears begin to escape her eyes when his wrinkled face came into view. He didn't look at her, his gaze fixed on Gato as they approached from the other end of the beach.

She tried to meet his eyes, tried to see some sort of comfort or familiarity of the family she so dearly missed in her weeks of captivity. She yearned so much for her sisters and mother, but she never thought she missed him until she saw his small face amongst the large ocean.

But he didn't look at her. He didn't look anywhere but Gato. He didn't even look angry, he just stared straight ahead with his hands clasped in front of him. To each of his side were eight of his guard, all of which Azura had never heard speak. It was as if they were the waters, moving but never speaking.

"Dad, I'm home," Gato said, his eyes restricted with dark sun glasses and a fashionable suit.

"You are no son of mine," Shao Junmiro told him. Instead of the rage Azura had seen for weeks at the slightest mention of his father, Gato laughed as if he were in on the most hilarious joke in the entire water country.

"I am more your child than any other, now more than ever," Gato told him, and Azura jumped when his palm went to the back of her neck. She tried to shrug him off, but his grip got tighter until she could feel it as his long fingers squeezed the bones of the side of her neck together.

For the first time, an emotion crossed his eyes. It was capricious and cold, filled with an odd sort of malice that she had never seen before in her grandfathers eyes. Gato's hand may have gripped her neck in so threatening a manner, but her fear was of the old man not far away from the shore line.

"The deal is struck." Shao Junimiro reached into his robes and pulled out a set of documents, tossing it with accurate precision so it could land at his feet.

"It's not my full inheritance of what you owe me, but it will do." Gato took a step forward, and his hand forced Azura to follow closely at his side. A drop of fear flickered in the hollow pit of her stomach, but she didn't cry. She didn't dare. Her grandfather would see it and lose all respect for her.

Her nose burned and her hands were shaking from the effort as her eyes ran to the documents her grandfather had carelessly thrown to the ground. A spike of grateful shame filled her until she felt like her body was filled with lead and she was sinking into the sand.

All those people. The entire wave country. They were doomed and she was _grateful. _"I will have them burned if you touch them without letting her go."

Gato's sadistic smile returned, and his fingers tightened around the back of her neck before he shoved her forward. She wished she had some semblance of balance, of grace, of anything. She did not. She fell to her knees, the branches swept by the tides cut into her legs and her palms sunk into the sand. She felt weak and helpless and embarrassed and ashamed.

The salty air was still filled with the aftermath of the fire she struck on all her uncle's plants, and it filled her lungs when she tried to breathe. It ruined her mantra, she couldn't repeat it to herself successfully. _Breathe Azura. Breathe in, and out._

She could not. She didn't know how much longer she could hold in the tears. But she had to. Her grandfather who she loved and respected was watching and she had to show him that she was worth what he traded for her life. So, Azura stood up. Her legs dripped with blood, trailing down her thin legs. Her kimono, short and made from silk from at least two seasons ago, was staining with her blood. The burn of salt in her wound was what made every bend of her knees so painful as she walked closer to the only family member she needed right now.

Moving her feet through sand was difficult and slow and it felt like an hour by the time she finally reached him. One of her grandfather's guards gripped her by the wrist and hid her behind him just as Gato picked the signed documents up off the ground.

"The only inheritance you deserve is an unmarked and shallow grave somewhere in the desert where you belong." Shao Junmiro's words, directed at the son he despised, were filled with such malice that they hurt more than what he actually said. They cut through the silence and settled like a burning cloak over all their shoulders.

Gato's fingers tightened around the documents, but Azura couldn't tell what he was thinking with the sunglasses restricting access to his eyes. She watched the papers crease in his grip, watched his lips purse, and his jaw clench. Her grandfather didn't say anything more. He merely raised his hand, signaling his guards. They all began to walk away, towards the port where the ship rested. When it became obvious that Azura wouldn't make the journey, that her legs were too weak to carry her, one of the guards lifted her up into his arms.

"The wave country is mine," Gato said, his voice raising. "You just can't stand that I took it from you."

Shao Junmiro paused and every guard stopped moving, stopped breathing, as if the Daimyō dictated everything they could do. Azura drowned in the silence and the shame of her need to be carried like a child. Her grandfather craned his neck, turning his face towards Gato with the coldest of expressions.

"You call _this_ a country?"

༻༺

During the entire trek back to the boat, Azura had been silent. Her lips were clenched together and the cold of the winter sea had brought a chill up and down her spine. She was trembling with every gust of wind and motion of cold sand upon her cheeks. She could tell a storm was coming, but her grandfather kept on walking. He did her the dignity and honor of not having one of his elite guard carry her like a sack of grain upon his shoulders. She was able to walk towards the ships with the grace of a Shao, for her and her grandfather shared one terrible quality in common: pride.

The moment she was aided onto the ship, the gangplank well polished and scrubbed clean with the exact markings that signified luxury. Her freezing body shifted with the cold press of the wind. She was exhausted, having gotten naught but an hour of sleep in her lumpy bed, tossing and turning throughout the hard night. She wanted to collapse, but she trudged her body forward. She couldn't help but notice that her grandfather hadn't yet spoken to her. No, he hadn't even yet looked at her.

She was led to one of the lower level rooms, and the moment she was surrounded by those four walls, left alone, she was haunted with memories that she tried to compartmentalize. She remembered her terrified body huddling in the store room, surrounded by dead fish. Her heart was drumming, she couldn't breathe, and the panic seeped in the moment the doors closed. If anyone said anything to her before they left, she didn't hear it. She was left alone and all she heard was the violence.

She curled to the floor, her kimono bunching into her lap as she pressed her forehead to her knees and cried in such a way that would shame her. She was afraid, rocking back and forth and the smells threatened to make her vomit. The cabin was scrubbed clean, dined with luxury, and all she smelled was rotting dead fish. _Breathe, Azura._ She could not. She was drowning. She would drown, and she saw the blood coating the planks of her ship and Zabuza's gleaming sword, drenched with the blood of the sailors who risked their lives for her safety.

She was going to help him become Mizukage? She was a traitorous scum of the worst sort. Why was she doing it? So she could be Daimyō? So she could help her people? No. She was desperate. She was desperate for recognition and approval that abandoned her the moment she was alone and having a panic attack with her mind going delusional.

She wiped the tears from her eyes with a soft _breathe Azura _screaming in her mind. She had to get ahold of herself. Her grandfather couldn't see her like this, but why hadn't he spoke to her? Or held her and told her everything was going to be alright? Then again, he had never held her before, so why should she expect now to be any different. He loved her. Of that she knew well, but she fooled herself into expecting anything from him that would replace the ache she felt for her mother's arms.

To her right was a qipao, a beautiful, silken thing. It had long sleeves, fit for the chill that settled in her bones. It was yellow, with the Mist village royal blue outlining the edges along with a bright scarlet red that brought a flash of the massacre back into her mind. She had to shove that away, lest she tremble with the memory again. She stripped off her kimono, an ugly and itchy thing that Gato had picked as an insult.

He must have known that Shao Junmiro detested eastern style, for he always said the kimono was not what he ever wanted to see worn in his household. She carefully, and yet clumsily slipped on the sleeves of the warm robes, her hands numb as she tried to tie the sash. It was not the proper way to organize herself, but she had been dressed by maidservants so long that she forgot long ago how to put clothes on her own. The sash was too loose, so she untied and tied it again six times before she was satisfied with the way it formed the clothes into one successful qipao. She untied and tied it. Untied. Tied.

Her hands wouldn't stop, and trembled as the boat continuously rocked her off her feet. The knocking at the cabin doors made her freeze, those tremors entering her bloodstream at a horrid rate until she could feel every last pore in her body go numb. She tried to speak, but her throat was aching and her tongue couldn't move from the roof of her mouth. That when the cabin doors opened and it revealed her grandfather's guard, who informed her that they were at the domain of the Daimyō.

One thing that should be noted, was that the ancient estate was _not_ in the capital city of Kirigakure. While the Shao had property in Kiri, as well as every notable city in the water country, that was not where Azura called home. Her home was in the city of the Daimyō, named Shaogakure. It was manned to the teeth with Nin, guarding every entrance with around the clock supervision. While getting in might be in the realm of possibility, no one ever got out without the Daimyō himself knowing. If not Shao Junmiro or the master of spies, named the Harlot, would be the very first to know.

Azura didn't care where the ship docked, only that she had to get off of it before she had another panic attack. No one could know that Shao Azura, daughter of the water country, was terrified of _water_. She couldn't allow that weakness to be known.

She practically rushed to the gangplank, finding no image of her grandfather on the boat. The sense of loneliness flickered and died the moment she saw her mother waiting at the bottom of the gangplank. The woman, Shao Yuki, was leaning against her husband, who supported the sickly woman's entire weight on his arm as Azura tried to stop herself from sprinting down the rocking gangplank and into her mother's arms.

Would anyone judge her if she showed this moment of weakness?

The moment she was off the plank, she found she didn't care who judged her. She flew into her mother's arms and cried.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

It is worth noting that if it wasn't obvious before, Azura doesn't have a close relationship with her father. In fact, many relationships in this series is complicated. Also, I realize that this story is titled Sasuke love story in the tags. That, I'm afraid, was mostly a method to get this thing lifted up.

This isn't Sasuke's story, so he will be in the series when I want and when he is needed, but he is not remotely the point of it. Will there be romance between the two of them? Hell to yes. Will it be a slow as shit burn? Fuck yes.

There is so much left to delve into for Azura's upbringing to the present Azura now in Konoha. It is important, and it all goes into the story that is unfolding for the future of Konoha and Kiri. I cannot wait to bring in all these important scenes that will shape Azura's future. Her meeting Ramarou, her friend Kuni, her sisters, the spy master 'the Harlot', her allegiances with Zabuza, etc.

Thank you so much for reading!


	18. Disjointed

EIGHTEEN

**Disjointed**

**THE MOMENT THE DOORS TO THE HOKAGE'S** office opened, she was greeted with a very particular smell of old ramen and wet ink. In front of her was a boy with a wide grin and the brightest blonde hair she had ever seen in her life. His smile had to be infectious, as moments later, her lips quirked into a reluctant smirk. He didn't bow to her, which would have been rude had he not been so friendly to reach over and shake her hand.

"You must be Shao Azura," he said, and his voice was just as excited as his body language suggested. "I have heard you were fond of melon bread." He motioned to the platter of bread on his desk, and as the scent floated into Azura's senses, she was reminded that she hardly ate at all in the last few days.

"I do," Azura walked past him, bowing her head as she lifted a circular baked bread with crevices that imitated a melon. She took a breath, feeling the heat seep into her fingers as she took a bite. "It's delicious, thank you for thinking of me."

The Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto grinned again, and she was taken aback by just how much life was in his expression. Life and energy were practically swallowing the room up whole, and she was reminded that her grandfather detested this man. _"A jinchūriki as Hokage? Disgraceful and disgusting," _Shao Junmiro had said to her not long after Naruto's election.

In contrast, Azura herself knew so little about demons or their hosts. Due to this lack of knowledge, Azura, who made a visible effort not to make assumptions about something she was ignorant of, had no opinion of Naruto's appointment to Hokage. He had no horns, no red eyes, no demonic presence, just the whiskers. He didn't look like the evil beast her grandfather would depict him.

"It's the least I can do. We truly thought you weren't due for another week," Naruto explained.

"You never got my letters?" Azura tilted her head to the side, her confusion turning palpable.

"Not a single one," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Ravens are so temperamental. Hopefully one day there will be a better means of communication."

Azura smiled again. "It's a beautiful village. Rebuilt more magnificent than before," she explained. She slowly lowered her eyes to his desk, where so many papers and documents laid in disarray and disorganization. "I came to introduce myself mostly, but I'm afraid I did have a little ulterior motive." Her tone caused an obvious panic and worry to set into Naruto's expression, to which she took great delight in watching unfold. Azura covered her smile with a rather dismissive glance as she felt along the edges of her qipao for her courage.

"If it is within my powers," Naruto said, his lips curling into a disarming grin. Azura wondered if he was aware of his sunshine aura and its ability to cut through even the heaviest of fog with a single smile. It was a worthy quality, and an even worthier skill if it were indeed fake. Looking at it longer, Azura suspected it was not. "I will do whatever you need."

"It's not much. I have heard much on Konoha's talented medical Shinobi, and I was hoping to arrange some sort of meeting with the fabled Haruno Sakura, trained under Sannin Tsunade and Sage Tsukasa."

Naruto bristled with another easy going grin. Azura might have sought audience with Tsunade, but she heard the woman was a horrid gambling drunk. While Azura did enjoy both those qualities in having a fun night out, she wasn't about to risk her reputation for an easy conversation. Azura might have even sought out Tsukasa herself, but Azura knew not about the woman's whereabouts, only that she no longer lived in Konoha. Tsukasa was also known to be unyielding and, as her tutors said in the Mist, an actual monster.

Haruno Sakura had no terrible reputation, and Azura needed to speak to her before her grandfather sunk his claws into every aspect of her time in the Leaf. Naruto, seeing no problem in a meeting, was quick to agree to such an easy task.

He couldn't deny that hosting Water country nobles was not what he ever imaged doing when he was shouting down every street in Konoha that he "wanted to be Hokage". He began to understand what Shion meant when she said being Hokage sounded like a chore and that she'd rather fight for the Hokage. He had more stress now than ever before.

He was just grateful that Azura wasn't nearly the nightmare he suspected her grandfather to be. His informants all agreed that Shao Junmiro was likely to _suck_.

"Uzumaki-dono," Azura said, tilting her head to the side. "I know that asking for yet another favor is unbecoming."

Naruto froze, and he should have known this wasn't going to go by smoothly. "No, ask away. Also, please, call me Naruto."

Azura took another slice of melon bread loaf, her lips moments from taking a bite when she spoke. "Naruto." The name felt easier on her tongue, and she relented, uttering his name as one would a friend. "You know, we used to get many shipments of flour from the Fire nation." Azura examined the bread with a sly smile that was another similarity she had with her grandfather. "Tons of it. As girl I would watch wagons pour in through the eastern gates of our estate in Kirigakure. Wagons filled with Konoha grain. What struck me as memorable was the consistency of it all. They never missed a single deadline, in at lowest peak of the morning sun, out at the lowest peak of the morning sun."

Naruto was already feeling a brush of cold air on the back of his neck. He had hoped he'd have a bit longer before he had to answer for the dead Mist merchants that littered roads in the Fire country. He had hoped that he could gather information, a suspect, and a punishment before the Mist got word.

"In nearly two months, I have not seen that consistency. Head merchant Mizio was always so structured with his departures and comings in and out of Kiri. Where are the wagons? I would ask this to myself. No one seemed to mind that Konoha shipments were so late. We still have allies in the earth country after all, and between you and I, that is the shipments that my grandfather prefers." Azura took another bite of the bread in her hands. She made a slight sound of enjoyment. "See, but to me, nothing beats those imports from the Fire. Can't quite get the taste right anymore. I took special notice to those missing merchants." Of course her grandfather wouldn't notice just a couple cogs in the engine missing so long as the entire engine kept on running to make him profit.

Azura was not her grandfather, and she liked to keep special watch on every cog. An engine that was slowly breaking was the same to her as a broken one.

Naruto was at a loss, uncertain what to say and wishing Shion was here to instruct him about talking like a leader. He could certainly make friends with anyone. He could fight. He was charming.

Azura could see this, but he had been Hokage for little over a year and she wasn't looking to be his friend. Her smile disappeared, standing up straight and tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. The gold clips did little to tie together every bang, and those escaped bits of hair were of no consequence. "I do hope we can be candid, Naruto. I do not doubt your honor or your integrity, I merely wish to know what you know on my people."

"I have not heard anything on any Water merchants," Naruto said slowly, almost immediately feeling his heart slam into his ribs when her icy gaze turned sharp on his face. "I will find out everything by the end of today. You have my word." It bought him time to discuss his next steps with his small council, and for him to gather his wits.

Azura's gaze was unbending, but slowly her smile returned. "You have my gratitude, Naruto. Truly. I hope we can build a long standing friendship between our countries." She took a step forward, raising her hand in such a way that was against her customs and traditions, but she bent them to suit the easygoing Hokage in front of her. Slowly he placed his palm into hers for a solid handshake. His hand was sweaty and it reminded her that her closest friend Kuni often told her that she could be scary without realizing it. "I hope for nothing but peace and prosperity that the water and fire have never truly known."

Naruto, a new determination and fire alight in his eyes, agreed. "I hope for nothing more as well, Azura-chan."

No stranger had ever added a '-chan' to her name, and this threw her smile off for a moment before it came back with an easy going expression as she dropped her hand. Despite her best intentions, she was at peace with this new Hokage. He was charming, in a boyish way, and he reminded her so much of Junko that it was rather jarring.

"And you will love Sakura-chan!"

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Sasuke wasn't certain what he was expecting when he inevitably became head of the Uchiha clan. After the massacre that wiped out all their elders, including his own father, he always assumed Itachi would have been the only one to take up the duty as eldest brother. Uchiha Itachi was adamant, due to his part in betraying his own clan, that he did not deserve to lead them. Now, his brother was gone.

Reassembling a council after the war and regaining power over the police force along with his Shinobi duties to the Leaf only gave him frequent migraines. They were constantly aware that the Izana clan wasn't far to the east of his complex. Despite them being so close, getting into the Izana complex undetected was nearly impossible. Unfortunately, his own complex was not the same and he was forced to look upon the face of a mask. Connected to that mask was the body of an acrobat with long legs and strong arms.

An Izana was lounging against his desk as if they owned the Uchiha complex. Sasuke's expression did not change as he took a step into the room, his Sharingan already activated as if he could use it to spot any movement or ambush they could have planned. The Izana tilted his head, his legs swung over the arm rest on the chair while his elbow was propped carefully over the parallel armrest.

Sasuke had never been comfortable sitting down on that desk, and the office felt more like a prison. The Izana didn't look to have that same restriction. "I was informed that Izana Kira rejected a meeting."

The Izana looked up into the ceiling for a moment before his gaze was right back on Sasuke. "That she did, for she doesn't like you I would bid."

Sasuke could say with confidence that the feeling was mutual, but he didn't much see the point. "And has she changed her mind?"

"Kira is shortsighted, that is true. Too shortsighted to see the benefits of allying with you," the masked Izana said, standing up at once. The man was tall, lanky, with lean muscle. Even if the Noh mask restricted his face, there was nothing covering the slim build and sharp shoulders through the black, skin tight suit. The hair as well was covered in a hood. If not for the deep, smooth voice, Sasuke would have had no idea that the Izana was a man.

_Shortsided?_ Of that Sasuke had to disagree. The Izana had never been richer or more powerful. Their donation to rebuilding Konoha and their hands dipped in trade had made than even more untouchable than even the Third Hokage's reign. Hence, why Sasuke could do nothing to their demeaning letter to the Hokage, except hope the Fire Daimyō could be swayed to back Naruto. Meeting him, however, gave Sasuke room to doubt.

"And who are you?" Sasuke finally asked, taking a step into the room, still on the look for any shadows hiding in the corners. He hardly believed the Izana arrogant enough to perform an assassination, but he didn't want to risk it either.

"They call me the Spider." The Izana gave Sasuke a mocking, over exaggerated bow that made Sasuke's jaw clench. "I am here to strike a bargain."

"What for?" As far as Sasuke could see, the Izana could want for nothing. They had power, money, and the loyalty of the Daimyō himself. He still believed that the chances they would be involved in something as foolish as merchant deaths and threats to the Water nation treaty was beneath them, but he knew that all the missing merchants had their last interactions with the Izana.

"You've never had eyes in my clan. Nor ears. Nor hands. Bodies. At all." The Spider had a singsongy voice, and it set Sasuke's nerves on edge with irritation. "At a fair price, not offered before, but of the sort I can. A way into our secrets and into our hall." Sasuke only wished the Izana didn't have to talk in rhymes.

"Why now?" Yurika's team had tried many time to gain access to their secrets and all attempts had left her team in shambles. Sasuke was not foolish enough to ignore that.

"Opportune moments arise, and we must all be wise." The Spider sat back against the chair.

"And you want something in return, of that I have no doubt," Sasuke said, running a hand through his hair. He wanted nothing more than to stick his blade right through the chair and into the Izana's back. He stifled that urge.

"In return for a secret that could spell her doom," the Spider's happy voice filled Sasuke's ears. "I would wish to be granted a boon."

"What would you have me do?" Sasuke made a motion with his hand, a swing of his fingers, in hopes the Izana would get to his point.

"I would have you, the great Uchiha, the hero, the savior." The Spider brandished a long knife from his back, running his palm over the dull end of the blade. "To run her through, kill her, punish her misbehavior."

Sasuke's migraine returned, full force and aching.

"And it I say no?" Sasuke was tempted to run this Izana through due to the sheer effort he just took in pissing Sasuke off. He decided, however, that the temporary satisfaction was not quite worth the blood and body he would have to explain or ditch in a shallow grave. Both, however, were not his style.

He had to remind himself that he came back to Konoha to do _good_. He was supposed to make a difference that wasn't entirely solved through mindless violence.

"Of that you have every right," the Izana skillfully twirled the dagger around his hand as if he were holding something light as a feather. Then in a swift motion he sheathed it. "Though tis beneficial for both you and I, to remove Kira from the fight."

"And how is it beneficial for me? With or without Izana Kira, what difference would that do?" Sasuke would lose his composure if he had to hear one more rhyme. His fists clenched at his side and he wondered again if Itachi would have been better suited for this as well. Itachi never lost his temper and Sasuke more than anyone knew his brother was good at speaking to anyone.

Itachi was always the natural born leader, and Sasuke was made to fight and to follow.

"Information you seek, on Kira's every move?" The Spider chuckled from under the mask as he inspected the plain and empty office with open judgement that was surprisingly loud considering he was entirely covered in clothing. "I am here to be your leak, but your loyalty you must prove."

"Trust works both ways. If you want me to so much as lift a finger, you will have to prove that any information you have is valuable to my time." _And then get the fuck out of my face._

"Izana do not lie. We see no point to utter false. But your demands are just, so ask yourself why?" The Spider chuckles once more. "To a genius, yet shortsighted Kira, this is a a dance. A waltz. With blades and lives. What use to her are Water country merchants, smuggling barley and wheat and chives?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples, pulling apart the rhymes so he could make sense of the Spider's words. "So the Izana had nothing to do with the merchant deaths? It's a waste of Izana Kira's time to dispatch some Water nin?"

The Spider ran a gloved finger over Sasuke's desk, over the picture frame his mother kept sneaking back inside. On it was his family before it became fractured and broken, with Itachi and Sasuke smiling, their parents at their sides. "Of that I did not say. Whose to know where Kira's plans sway? Merely ask yourself why, on this hour so dire? What use might there be to insight Water country ire?"

"None of this answers anything." Sasuke's patience was on a thin chord, running longer and more sharp. He was about ready to wrap it around the Ninja's throat and strangle him.

"Look less at a face to cast all blame, and more for the reason that there is even a flame."

In knowing that the Izana could not lie, a sort of Shinobi honor code, Sasuke wondered if that was why they all spoke in riddles and rhymes. It was a way to tell only truths with the luxury of the listener to never know what the fuck any of them were saying.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the warrior, the child hero, the savior." The Spider gave him an over-exaggerated and ostentatious bow, one foot forward with his toe pointing up as his arms glided outstretched to his sides. "Consider the possibilities and knowledge, if only you cut down her misbehavior."

And in moments, even with the aid of Sasuke's Sharingan, the Izana was gone. No smoke, no leaves, just gone. It was due to his Sharingan that he sensed the small thing, a poisonous black widow, crawling from the place the Spider stood and to the window.

He was still staring when the first knock sounded on the doors. He jumped, a shiver crawling on his skin as invasive as the spider in the room. He forced his legs to move, past the bookshelf as the door creeks open. Sakura stood on the other side of the door, her eyes bloodshot and the bags clear.

"Sakura." There was a deep affection for the woman in his heart, even if it might have never been quite the emotion she desired from him. It was not for lack of trying, as often he tried to stay with her. He tried to stay grounded to her, to love her as she often claimed to love him.

Yet, here they stood, almost as if they were strangers instead of lifelong friends.

"He's dead," she told him, and it took him a moment to realize who it was that she was talking about. The merchant who both Sakura, Ino, and countless medics attempted to save. The only survivor of the many water country murders. Yet, he could not seem to remember the man's name.

"How?" Sasuke asked, moving to the side so she could enter the office. So many kept letting themselves in unannounced, what was one more?

"I don't know." She ran a hand through her hair, and Sasuke watched her fingers get tangled in between the pink strands. The shadows under her eyes were darker than they first appeared, and her body had become rather gaunt.

If he had taken more interest in her life while they were together, he might have known just how much time she dedicated to the hospital. He might have known she got little than a couple hours of sleep a day if she were lucky for even that.

"I found him, he was lying face down into his pillow, his arm was off the bed as if he were trying to reach for something. I tried to revive him. He just died. There was no cause. One moment he was there, Ino was getting through to his mind. We were gone for maybe twenty minutes."

Sasuke thought back to the Spider, and knowing the Izana, he suspected nothing was coincidental. "Did he say anything? Anything useful."

Sakura looked up at him, her frustration filling her like helium in a balloon. She thought that after a while, deaths wouldn't mean as much, but she was still taking each one as if she failed. She dropped her hand to her side. "He kept repeating the same word in the end. Just one."

Sasuke watched her through expressionless eyes as she began to look unsure of herself.

"Izana."

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

When Azura was a little girl, her mother had a cough that lingered for weeks. This was a little before Azura was kidnapped and traded like livestock in between her grandfather's family feud. That cough filled the halls with its restless thunder, echoing throughout the hallow walls.

She had peeked once or twice as a girl, watching medics surrounding her mother's bed in a circle. All were talking at once, but none neared the woman who sat bundled in blankets and shivering. Azura wondered if perhaps they simply were reluctant to chance catching whatever ailment befell the Daimyō's daughter.

It was a disease of the sort her grandfather would not hear or speak. _"A peasant's sickness," _he had shouted, as if he believed that the Shao family were above such things. It was as if he truly thought, that should people know of it, then their family was ruined simply because Azura's mother was sick. As if their family were too noble, too rich, too _everything _to have the same disease that often killed the lower class.

That wasn't to say he did nothing to save her. It was just that the Bloody Mist was not long ago, and their country was dedicated to bloodshed and strife, not healing. Their own healers of the Daimyō's village, Shaogakure, were hard pressed to admit that they did not know what they were doing.

_"Call for Lady Tsunade,"_ many of the Shao Junmiro's own council had urged. Azura remembered, peaking into the spy-hole she made to peer into her grandfather's ginormous office. It always felt so much bigger when she had been six or even 10. When had it changed? When had she begun to feel like the walls were closing in on her?

She had watched, through the thinly veiled guise of a child's curiosity, her grandfather's expression turn as ravenous as a coming storm. Like the very same storm that often sent many foreign ships that attempted to penetrate Kirigakure's shores, crashing into the salty rocks of the cliff side.

Her grandfather had stood from the desk, his wrinkly hands bunched into fists that threatened the violence his words did not have to. Azura had drew back from the hole, having never seen her grandfather angry. It felt as if he saw her, sitting there hunched and small. Yet, he had not. He didn't see her then and he didn't see her now.

_"Speak that name in my presence and I'll have you all hanged as traitors,"_ Shao Junmiro had shouted and that was the end of all things to do with Tsunade.

Azura had a frightful curiosity. A morbid fascination.

Yet seeing Sakura in the distance, sitting in one of the beautiful chairs with carved flowers, Azura was disappointed. The woman known as the medical prodigy, protege of two of the most influential people in medicine, was crying over a bowl of soup.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I can't stress enough that the Uchiha clan is for the most part alive in this story. In a different story, it was revealed that they went with a different plan of merely killing all the council members in charge with organizing the coup of the Uchiha clan.

Honestly that's all you gotta know. In making a fanfiction, especially one with a huge amount of OCs, it seemed unlikely that things didn't change in the Naruto timeline and I felt like sticking strict to the Naruto story was boring for me so I tweeked it with my own liberties.

So long as you understand that this isn't going to follow any of Boruto, because I hate the plot of Boruto, you don't need to read the other stories in this series.

Thank you for reading!


	19. Disreputability

NINETEEN

**Disreputability**

**THE AIR WAS STIFF WITH **a rapid and terrible tension. Shao Junko was waiting in the hall, having escaped her lessons from her tutor, despite her older sister Baozhai's disapproving frown. Said sister was currently being taught the piano, as if those lessons overshadowed what the day was, and as if Azura's return meant nothing.

She was bouncing on her heels, trying to keep busy as she flattened her sweaty palms against her qipao. The silk rubbed her hands clean, but the panic didn't dissipate. There was a permanent crease in between her brows, and her cheeks were red from the cold. None of the heaters were on, or maybe Junko was just that scared. Maybe she was just trembling.

No one told her anything. She didn't even know for certain that Azura was coming home today. She had her own suspicions, for her mother had left this morning in a rush. The house was as empty, quiet in such a way that she had not seen in a long while. Her grandfather was often not home, on trips and other official meetings that Junko knew her sister Azura had always been more interested in knowing. However, her mother was often confined to bedrest for the majority of everyday, so seeing that sickly room empty filled Junko with a sour hope.

She was hunched over, her head resting in her knees as her qipao gathered and bunched up to her hips. Her legs were shaking as her chee rested against her kneecaps, her eyes never leaving the door. She was freezing when a blanket was carefully placed against her shoulders. She sat up, holding the knit blanket to her body, her gaze finally ripping from the door to see her older sister Baozhai sitting down on the hardwood floor next to her.

"You're still here," Baozhai whispered, her soft voice lowering an octave as she tried to find a way to look dignified while sitting on the floor. If there was a way, Junko never found it, but Baozhai managed to look refined and noble as she sat down next to her. Her back was straight against the wall, and her legs were folded at an angle to her side so her qipao didn't lift or reveal a centimeter of skin.

"I thought you were in your lessons," Junko replied, her thick brows furrowed together. Baozhai took a deep breath, hugging her arms to her midsection.

"Azura will come home. It doesn't change anything if we wait for her," she told her, her voice stiff and uncomfortable. Junko and Azura would often comment that Baozhai would act like she could never relax. It was as if their tutor would come out of a crevice in between the hardwood planks and proceed to tell her that she was misbehaving.

"Then why are you here?" Junko croaked out, her voice thick with tears that she didn't want to shed. She had never been separated from her sister for so long, and Junko never realized how much she relied on Azura's strength or Azura's confidence.

"I don't want you to wait alone," Baozhai said, as if she were embarrassed by her own admission.

Junko, despite the fear and depression lingering in her chest cavity, felt a warm sensation flood her heart. "I just miss her."

Baozhai was silent for a moment, as if the admission of her feelings would render her a troublemaker or unlady-like. "I miss her too."

For once, she felt like she wasn't alone, and she scooted closer to her sister with her eyes slightly wet. "Do you remember when Azura tried to hide that entire family of rabbits?"

"The same rabbits that chewed through all of her dresses?" A small smile escaped Baozhai's hold as she glanced over to her younger sister. "I remember."

"And she didn't even notice," Junko whispered with a barely concealed grin. Her palms, small and slightly thick, went up to her face as she stifled her laugh. It was as if she worried Azura herself would appear down the hall to complain for Junko's gossip. "She wore the qipao and everyone saw her shift through the back."

Baozhai meant to stop it, but a laugh, fond and raspy, escaped her control. "That was the first time I saw mother's face get so red." Speaking of her mother, the beloved woman who spent more time in bedrest than with her daughters, hurt. Their mother had been furious, but mostly embarrassed, and she ordered all the ladies in waiting to grab the rabbits and toss them into gardens. Azura, bright and quick, tried to rescue them, but all that accomplished was setting them loose throughout the manor. The ladies in waiting had screamed, as if they were rabid dogs instead of helpless bunnies.

"It took two days to find all the rabbits," Junko laughed, finally leaning her head on Baozhai's shoulder. "And do you remember what Azura said?"

"You mean after all the screaming?" Baozhai remembered. She never understood her oldest sister's insolence or her bravery, but a part of her always envied it. She doubted either of her sisters even realized that it was because Azura was so loud with all the things she didn't want to do, that it fell to Baozhai to become the perfect daughter. Baozhai was forced to leave her childhood behind, all because Azura refused to _grow up_ and be a lady. "What was that she said? I imagine it was something terrible."

Junko frowned, but it didn't last long. Junko, who looked up to Azura in a way that Baozhai hated, grinned again as if nothing the oldest Shao could say or do would be wrong. "She said 'and I would do it again, just to see the old,'" Junko leaned forward, lowering her voice into such a quiet whisper that even if there were ears listening to two high born girls gossip, they wouldn't hear. "'ass kissers chase bunnies instead of gold.'"

Baozhai decided against reprimanding her sister's curse, especially since Junko never cursed with her own words. "Ah, right, she did say that. You remember so vividly."

"It was funny." Junko always had an extraordinary memory, that was actually better than even Azura who all the tutors would praise. While Azura could only remember what interested her, Junko had a photographic memory, able to recall words on a page, verbatim, after just the first read. Sometimes at first glance. She missed nothing. Baozhai had always been so jealous of Junko's intelligence, even if she was so quiet about it. "I just...I want to see her so much."

The middle child took a deep breath, recalling the smile of her oldest and bravest sister with a note longing. "She will be back and just as annoying as ever."

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

It took an hour before Azura could stop herself from crying. It was a long hour and her throat was sore. She was mildly embarrassed, and more than a little ashamed to be caught crying in front of not only all grandfather's personal guard, but also her father. Shao Tadiyuki was never a huge part in her life. They had nothing in common, or rather, if they did have anything, she would never hear of it since he was always off galavanting to, as she would later learn, impress her grandfather.

Shao Junmiro may have given Tadiyuki his name and his daughter, but the man had alway been on the cold side towards anything else. Tadiyuki had to build his own reputation, and to do that, meant he had little time for a single daughter, let alone three. Regardless of their lack of knowing one another, Tadiyuki had embraced his daughter with such a hug that Azura almost believed he truly loved her. He let go quickly after that, leaving her with her mother, and the knowledge that her father didn't love her enough.

"I'm so sorry," Shao Yuki whispered into her daughter's hair. The woman was on her knees at the docks. Her face was pale and sickly, and Azura missed every detail. "G-Gato didn't...he didn't?" Azura wondered what terrible things Gato had done to his sister to build such fear in her heart. Of that, Azura didn't know, or rather, she felt as if she were missing details in a story. She knew the bare minimum, but Azura was beginning to wonder what more terrible deeds happened between her uncle and her mother to cause such genuine fear to spring up into her eyes.

"He didn't touch me," Azura said, and Yuki let out a staggered breath, as if she were moment from a terrible panic attack. Her limbs were boneless, and when her arms wrapped around Azura again, it felt as if Azura had to support her mother's weight. This was not an easy feat since Azura was without muscle.

"You are making a spectacle," Shao Junmiro said from behind them as he walked off the gangplank. His eyes barely passed over his daughter and granddaughter, as if they were not there at all. Azura tried not to feel hurt, but it pierced through her chest like a sharp dagger. He had yet to speak any words directly to her, and neither had he even met her eyes.

_Did I do something wrong? _Azura hardly thought it was her fault she was _kidnapped_ and detained. Her father was standing at Junmiro's side, looking as regal as ever. The moments for crying was over, and, ashamed, Azura wiped them away with the thick sleeves of her qipao.

The carriage that waited for them, an extravagant thing, carried them off into the silent evening. It hardly felt real, but Azura stared out the windows and into the laughing streets of her home. People stopped as they recognized the Daimyō's sigil on the lacquer wood, the Shao crest. It was an ostentatious thing, not even something the Shao should have actually laid claim to, of the two gods Yin and Yang. The great golden dragon and the terrifying red phoenix. It was the old religion of the Water country, now seen as archaic, but still the Shao keep the crest.

People bowed in the streets, and Azura saw the dipped heads through the small window. Men, women, children, elderly and the like all stood, still as the dead, until the carriage passed them by. If they ever stood up straight, Azura could no longer see as the carriage passed the people and lulled her into restlessness with the rocking. Her mother held her hand the entire time, resting her cheek against Azura's head as if she were afraid Azura would disappear.

By the time they entered the manor, her fathering pressing his palm against hear head, her grandfather and already disappeared down the hall. Her father walked after him, and had it been any other day, she might have demanded they talk to her. She might have followed them and snuck around to spy on what they spoke about. She didn't do any of that when she caught sight of her sister's, leaning against one another in the halls. They slept, Junko tucked under Baozhai's arm, as her mother and the ladies in wait rounded the corner.

Her mother, for the first time since Azura was back, had a smile that peaked out the corners of her lips. Azura's bottom lip trembled, and she bit it to stop from crying. Junko's eyes were swollen with tears, and Azura could see the wrinkles in the midsection of her dress. It was from Junko's repeated habit of scrunching her palms against the material. Baozhai looked every bit like their mother, with sharp cheekbones and sunken cheeks. She was the first to awaken to the commotion.

Baozhai, always the first to worry about appearance, took in the new arrivals and her unseemly appearance against the wall, and she stood up quick. She paid no mind to Junko, who jolted awake against the hardwood floors. "Mother," Baozhai greeted with a bow while Junko took one look at Azura and let out a shrill cry.

Junko leapt to her feet and barreled her head into Azura's arm, squeezing her so tight that Azura forgot how to breathe. Her arms, once limp at her sides on the trek to the manor gates, rose and embraced her sister with haphazard longing. She pressed her face into the short black strands of hair, feeling the cushion of Junko's body sink into her palms as she fisted at Junko's flesh.

Junko smelled of juniper and ink, and Azura felt her eyes begin to water as she took deep breaths to keep the tears inside.

"Azura," Shao Yuki pressed her hand against Azura's hair, trailing her fingers through the waves. "Please come see me later. I must rest."

Azura felt a moment of panic, as if the thought of her mother leaving meant she would never see her again. She snuffed the fear and nodded, watching the ladies in wait lead her mother away, those flowing robes trailing down the hall behind her. Azura's bottom lip trembled when she spotted Baozhai standing, awkward, uncomfortable, and clutching her arm as she looked anywhere but at her sister.

Azura never understood Baozhai, and sometimes thought that she hated her. In that moment, their differences ceased to matter, and she opened her free arm and beckoned the girl forward. It took a moment, and Azura nearly thought she would have to beg, but Baozhai walked forward and pressed her body against her sister's in an embrace.

This was where they stayed, until the light began to trickle away into the bottom of the horizon.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

No one let her go anywhere. She was trapped, for lack of a better word, in a way that trumped even prior to kidnapping. It was a fancy prison, but a prison none the less. The worst part wasn't even that she was stuck inside, but rather, that she was stuck inside with only her day to day 'become a lady' training by her tutor, Nagini Ume. Unfortunately for her, they all agreed that the best way to get her back to normal was to teach her Haiku.

_I hate poetry_, Azura thought, sitting against the cushioned chair with a brush in between her fingers. Droplets of ink sunk into the paper, black except for mistakes, as she tried to think of something to write. Sato Emika, a master at all the useless talents, looked up at her from writing her own haiku.

_Fragrant orchid-_

_Perfuming all the wings_

_Of a butterfly_

Even in the stunning calligraphy of Emika's penmanship, the poem still looked pretentious. She especially hated how all three girls: Sato Emika, Sato Setsumi, and Ita Kagura, kept sneaking glances at her from the corners of their eyes. It was as if they all thought Azura was a wounded animal, about to leap from over the chair and jab her brush into their eyes. In hindsight, Azura wasn't completely against this idea.

Ume's eyes ran over the blank sheet of cloth, her lips in a firm frown as she stared over the girl with pity. It was probably easier to imagine that Azura were traumatized rather than just disinterested in any form of artistic craft. It was as if they were surprised that the girl who refused to stitch some months back, hated every other chore she was expected to learn. But she missed Haku. She even missed Zabuza, who despite his temper, never controlled or clipped his words around her.

She just wanted blunt honesty, which she never got here. Also, she never felt more seen than with Haku.

Azura, finally accepting that if she wrote nothing, she'd be here all day, raised the brush over the cloth. She felt numb. She didn't know what to say.

_Is this then,_ she wrote the words with indifference, _where I live out my days?_

Azura glanced out the window, where the white snow began to drum against the glass. It fell with graceful precision, making her wish to be outside, even without proper dress-wear, than in here. Finally, she wrote the last line, _five feet in snow._

It took the entirety of the lesson for Sato Emika, always the bravest of the three, to speak to her. "Are you alright?" Azura by no means hated them, but she would never choose to converse with them, specifically Ita Kagura who made it a habit of speaking the most malicious ignorance.

Azura had put down her brush as Ume gathered all their poems to take them to dry over in the back corner of the room. This gave them some privacy, and while it was Emika who spoke, Setsumi and Kagura were listening intently. The latter of which was likely to tell everyone she spoke to of Azura's answer, likely embellishing the tale for most dramatic effect. Azura wasn't in the mood to embrace their gossip, their boredom, and their need to make everything about them.

"I am." Azura smoothed her hands against her qipao, her lips thin as her cold palms crinkled the silk. Sato Emika looked unconvinced.

"I know that you like to hold it in, but we are hear to talk," Emika urged, and the two other girls nodded their heads. This was likely due to the fact it was expected of them. Azura knew for a fact that Kagura and Setsumi held no love for her, and in fact made it rather clear that they thought Azura was abrasive and rude. Emika was a lot harder to read, which made Azura trust her the least of the three.

Unfortunately, she had a much weaker heart because it was touched by the concern. Azura nodded her head, and Emika stood. The moment she did, Setsumi and Kagura stood next. It was ironic, because Azura was obviously the highest rank in the room, but she didn't hold such sway. She likely could, and had once been more involved with the three girl's malicious gossip, but last year, Azura had turned her cheek on it and they turned their noses down on her.

The began to walk out, but Emika paused, waiting until she was out of earshot before rounding on Azura. "If you continue to act like you don't belong, you never will."

"Then I never will," Azura replied, and Emika looked confused, likely wondering why anyone would want that. Azura wasn't Baozhai, who could get along in just about any circle. Even Junko would likely never quite take after her oldest sister, but Azura never could be like either. More so, she did not want to.

She turned away, and walked out the room.

The servants scattered around, going about their chores, and all avoided eye contract. It was the same as usual, but it all felt unreal after her time in Gato's estate. She watched the polished wood, that she could never suspect get more of a shine, sparkle like a star. She made a visible effort not to trip, not to make a scene, even though she was drowning. Her robes felt too hot, as if it were suctioning off all access to air. Even the perfumed fragrance of the house smelled rotten, like fish.

Just like that, she was back on that boat, in the store room where she was huddled and terrified. She couldn't breathe. She was drowning, and her clothes were too tight. Her feet, socks too soft to walk on newly polished rood, slid across it. For the first time in years, she stumbled and barely caught herself against the wood. All the eyes that were once too afraid to meet her eyes were now attached to bodies that all crowded her, offering their aid, offering a merciless death for the floors being too slick, offering too much. They were all speaking at once, and she was well on her way to hyperventaliation, when a voice cut them off.

"That's enough. Please, on with your duties," the voice was a soft one, cold in a way she was unfamiliar with and for an embarrassing hesitation, she finally recognized it as her fathers.

"I-I am sorry, honored father," she said, and her voice came out breathy and winded. He was dressed in an extravagant hanfu, consisting of royal blue robes and a pleated grey skirt. Just by the colors, she could usually tell where he had been since her father was a predictable creature. She could no longer remember through the sweat that overcame her.

"Azura, come with me," he said, and his tone left no room for questions as he turned back around and began to walk the wide hall ways. She had to rush to keep up, past all the closed shoji doors where life and laughter of ladies in wait echoed. Her grandfather's estate in their home city of Shaogakure was never an empty place. Hardly any of the estates in the water country were, as her grandfather believed that a day not spent with connections, was a day wasted.

She took a deep breath as she followed him, taking turns in the house she used to get lost inside. When he finally stopped by a pair of tan shoji doors, he looked at her, as if he just remembered she was following. He opened them and strolled inside. It was bare, for the most part, except for a low table and cushion seats surrounding it. The floor was spongey, with extravagant matts aligning each tile in a large square. The room was embroidered with red flowers on tan walls. They were crushing her.

"Take a seat," he said, and she was attempting to reign in her nervous twitch as she obeyed. It wasn't often she saw her father, let alone be ordered by him. Nonetheless, she obeyed.

She waited for him to sit down and no later than his folded legs slid under the low table, did the shoji doors open with servers holding a tray of tea. At that moment, Azura began to worry what it all meant. Usually, depending on the type of tea that was served, it meant news she did not like. Green tea was a friendly chat, black tea meant that there was a death, lavender when they were making dealings, and many more that meant many different things. Usually, none were good.

She looked down to the floor as her father stood up grabbing the tray and placing it on the table. He held up his fists, left over right, waiting for her. Her eyes widened and she stood up, holding her hands in together with her palms facing up. They both bowed, sat down, and he poured the tea into both their cups. It was a dark color, and when she held it to her face, inhaling the fragrant aroma of mint tea, her heart thudded heavily in her chest.

"So, Azura," her father, Shao Tadiyuki, sighed. "I don't suppose you've heard?"

She shook her head. She decided not to speak, afraid her voice might just tremble and break.

"The timing is not ideal, but we've made a marriage match for both oldest and middle sister," he told her, and she dropped the cup, watching it splatter and spill over the table. She stood, unable to reign in her temper. She tried. She really tried, but the cup was already broken and she nearly felt like her heart might break next.

She hadn't meant to do it. She meant to be smart. She was smart before, and cunning, witty, and even sly. These were traits that she strived for, but when it counted, they failed her. "No."


	20. Discombobulate

TWENTY

**Discombobulate**

**THE MEDICAL GENIUS, **the protigy, Sakura Haruno, never felt more pathetic. It wasn't like she didn't know a part of her still loved Uchiha Sasuke, but she had forgotten how much until his mother pulled her into a loving hug as if she were her daughter. It reminded her of a time that being Mikoto's daughter was all she ever wanted, and be that because she loved the woman's son or because Sakura's own mother no longer lived, she did not know. Perhaps it was both.

_He doesn't love you, _Sakura had to convince herself of this, as if she could ever forget. He cared about her, she had no reservations about that. Perhaps one day, he could grow to love her, but Sakura didn't want someone who needed such aid of time. She didn't want someone who never made any time for her or made certain to never be with her. He hadn't even fought her when she wanted to end things.

_"Okay," _he had said, as if that were all she was worth.

And like that, it was over. Well, after she got angry and tossed all his shit out the window. Her temper always snuck up on her. But she missed him. She even held so much love for him that she wondered if perhaps she'd never find someone else. Thus, with the severe lack of sleep, Iwata Haru, the merchant of the Water, being killed, and Sasuke, she ordered a bowl of soul, only to ugly sob in the mess. It was embarrassing, so when someone sat across from her on the high stools and passed a handkerchief, embroidered with daisies, her way, Sakura looked up at a woman with inky black hair and icy blue eyes.

She couldn't see her much through the salt water leaking from her eyes, but she managed out a "thank you" as she blew her nose into the cloth. When she wiped her eyes, she saw the girl was unable to keep off the grimace of disgust that made Sakura remember this was a cloth, not some random tissue. She opened her mouth to apologize, but the girl held up her palm to silence it. The action was rather demanding, but Sakura shut her mouth fast.

"Is it stress or a paramour?" The girl had on a simple outfit of a short kimono, her legs crossed and her hair tied into a high bun with strands of wavy hair that covered the left side of her cheek. In her hair were very expensive clips of flowers that looked like water lilies.

"What?" Sakura asked, feeling lame and likely sounding much worse.

"I've found when a girl cries like that, in public, and still has room for some semblance of an appetite, it usually means stress or a scorned lover." The girl smiled, comforting and disarming. "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Azura."

"Uh. Ah, um." Sakura was at a loss, taking a deep breath to reign in the confusion. The sounds she was making were embarrassing and incoherent, and by now, Sakura's face was as pink as her hair. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Well." Azura didn't look at all put off by Sakura's stumbling of words. "Haruno-san, I've been told I'm a wonderful listener."

"I couldn't," Sakura said, her teeth clenching and she thought maybe it was possible to die from pure mortification.

"I insist," Azura said with another friendly smile. She glanced towards the servers, and they hurried her way. "Could you please get us some daiginjo sake?" Sakura's eyes widened, partly because she wasn't prepared for drinks, and also because daiginjo was expensive as hell.

"Of course!" The friendly server said, and rushed to do so.

"You really don't have to," Sakura insisted again, and she began to wonder if the servers were ninja, because the sake was already in front of the both of them. The ceramic dishes were poured in that of an extravagant tokkuri and matching twin ochoko cups.

"And yet I have," Azura said, standing up and pouring Sakura's cup with two careful hands. It looked rather unnecessary since the tokkuri was relatively small, but she didn't remove both hands from the ceramic dish. She looked to hesitate for a moment, before she poured herself a glass as well.

Azura, in the meantime, was still attempting to swallow sake pouring etiquette back down her own throat. She had every intuition that Sakura did not know them and she was adamant about this meeting being friendly, not a lecture that made her sound like her mother.

It had been enough chore to get her guards off her back, and even then, they were not far, lining the street as incognito pests. She was wearing a _kimono _for all the gods sake, and damn every dress in her closet because it was comfortable.

"Thank you," Sakura finally said, and for a girl who was so adamant on refusal, she tipped the ochoko of sake and downed in one gulp. Azura raised a brow, and took a simple sip of her own with both hands cradling the cup. Sakura reached over to pour herself another cup, but Azura downed her ochoko and reached for the tokkuri before Sakura could touch it.

She poured the pink haired medical ninja another cup. Sakura, looking increasingly more at ease, downed that as well. _Well shit_, Azura thought with a smile of amusement.

"You looked like you needed that," Azura said, and Sakura hiccuped with an unladylike sound that made Azura's smile widen. She poured another cup, sensing that this would be finished by the girl across from her in no time.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said with a thankful smile. "Maybe I did."

"Well, there's more and then some," Azura replied.

"I'm not complaining or anything," Sakura said, and just from the sound of her voice, anyone could tell she was thinking and rethinking all her words. Of that, Azura found rather amusing. "But, why did you come over here?"

Sakura's small hands kept fiddling with the ochoko, twisting it around against the pads of her fingertips with a sort of reverence. Azura, quite familiar with what it was like to never want to be kept still, watched her hands with keen attention. She felt her own calluses between her thumb and index fingers, being the only notable indication of her love of swordplay just from her hands alone.

"You were were sobbing, and I'm afraid I am the year of Rat. Notable by my curiosity and terrible nosiness," Azura said with a good natured smile. She poured herself a cup of sake, feeling the amount in the tokkuri significantly lessened by Sakura's unquenchable appetite for good alcohol.

"It's foolish of a reason," Sakura said, and finally, Azura noticed her cheeks had reddened. Whether this was the aftermath of 50 percent alcohol percentage or from embarrassment, Azura couldn't really tell.

"I think there's no foolish reason for tears," Azura told her, resting her chin into the palm of her hand, feeling the scrap of her emerald ring scratch against the bone of her jaw. Her painted nails, made from beeswax, gelatin, egg, and the dye of orchids, pressed into the hallow of her cheekbones.

Finally, she sent another disarming smile that got Sakura to lean forward. "It's just a boy."

"Judging by the streaks of black mascara, I doubt he's just a boy," Azura said, but she had a familiarity of crying over a boy. Not that she's done it often, but Haku had been her first love, her first actual friend, and she'd likely love him until her last breath.

"I've loved him for almost all my life," Sakura said slowly, as if the admittance of this was highly embarrassing. Azura, never one to interrupt someone, stayed silent. "I thought, at least for a while, that he could love me back. We were together for three years." Sakura wiped her eyes. Now that Azura could hear the edge to her voice, she began to realize that perhaps the tears weren't all due to sadness, and instead, an extremely potent anger.

She poured the girl the last of the sake, and not even a minute passed before the tokkuri was refilled with more.

"Three years, and he never once actually said 'Sakura, I love you.' Like is that so hard?" Sakura's fists slammed against the table, and Azura moved her elbows off of it, rather startled by the crack that formed beneath those tiny fists.

Azura refilled the ochoko.

"And he missed my mother's funeral? Can you believe that?" Sakura's hands were embedded in the roots of her hair.

"But you're still trying to get over him?" Azura's observation wasn't built on any great skill for reading people, but rather that Sakura wasn't one to hide anything. It was rather admirable a quality.

"It's foolish and pathetic, but yes," Sakura pressed both her palms into her face, as if trying to disappear.

"Sounds to me like you need closure," Azura finally said, her lips thin. It was something she never got. She never got to say any of what she wanted to Haku, but she could imagine how much lighter she would feel if she had.

"I screamed at him and threw sharp projectiles at him," Sakura said with a wry smile. "Is that not closure enough?"

_Ninjas_, Azura thought with an effort to conceal her frown. _Not everything is solved with violence. _

"Do you think it was enough?" Azura asked again, twirling her finger around the ring of the ochoko, empty now that she had cut herself off. Yao would not allow her to get off so easily if she walked out of the restaurant drunk. The restraint took a little bit of effort since Sakura was beginning to look so relaxed and Azura was still so tense. Then again, she hadn't come to relax.

"No," Sakura admitted. "I suppose it was not. " The redness crept up her neck and into her face, ignited her cheeks in a pink that matched her hair. "I am so sorry. I know I'm a mess."

Azura felt her face soften. "I haven't been able to talk like this to another girl in ages, so if anything, you're doing me a favor." The Sato sisters had a condensation about them, and Ita Kagura was just their carbon copy. Everything Azura said would spread like wildfire until even the Fire Daimyō's granddaughter, Osada Naoru, would know.

"I can't imagine how that's true," Sakura admitted, but her grateful smile warmed a part of Azura's heart, nearly making her forget why she sought the girl out.

"Oh it is," Azura said with a wry, rather mischievous smile. "Honestly, I don't usually like other people." Especially girls in her immediate circle, since they were all frivolous, insolent, and dry. They were quick to backstab, betray, and gossip. The ones who didn't were not welcome in the estate since the Sato sister quickly weeded all the girls who were not like them, out of their circle. If Azura's station wasn't so much higher in status, she had no doubt where she might have ended up if Sato Emika had her way.

"At the very least," Sakura insisted. "Let me pay for the sake."

"Don't worry about money," since out of everything, money had never been Azura's problem. She had so much that at times, she became overwhelmed with the wealth. "I actually had favor to ask of you."

Sakura gave a slurred blink, but her eyes were oddly focused despite the amount of alcohol Azura had goaded into her system. "A favor?"

"Are you familiar with pulmonary disorders?" The gods only knew that none of the medics in Shaogakure had been when her mother first contracted her sickness. The bloody mist had become so concerned with combat and the treating of injuries from other Shinobi, that the idea to better train their medics in disease and disorder had never taken precedence.

_When I'm Daimyō, _Azura thought with a stubborn set of her jaw, _that will change._

Even with a sick daughter, a dying daughter, Shao Junmiro still refused to beseech aid from Konoha, who had the most talented healers out of all the countries. Worse, he wouldn't even tell her why. Then again, Azura knew why. It was why he did everything that he did. _Legacy over family. _

"I," Sakura cut off, leaning back into her seat as the focus drifted back and forth as she attempted to reign in some semblance of sobriety. "I am not as experienced as my teachers, but yes. I did much of my research on the sudden respiratory failures that can happen due to Tracheobronchomalacia by Relapsing Polychondritis." Those words all flew right over Azura's head, but the word Tracheobronchomalacia did bode well for a spark of hope.

"How fascinating," Azura said, now pushing away the tokkuri in favor of sobriety.

"Much of my studies initially focused on autoimmune diseases," Sakura said, a hint of passion reentering her voice. "My teacher, Izana Tsukasa, always said that we had enough talented medics in the field who could mend injuries. The war took away focus on life threatening diseases. She strived to bring back research into areas lacking."

Azura heard much on Izana Tsukasa's battle prowess, but very little on anything else. If she could, she would have sought out said teacher over the younger Haruno Sakura, but Tsukasa had disappeared from the world. Even her grandfather, keen on settling an old vendetta of the sort Azura was unfamiliar, could not find her. Tsunade, however, Azura did know the location of, since the gambling alcoholic was never too far to find from the finest gambling dens still willing to give her a line of credit. Unfortunately, Azura knew for certain that if Azura so much as breathed in the legendary Sannin's direction, her grandfather would know and it all would be for nothing.

"An impressive teacher indeed," Azura said, her eyes practically shining with new hope that she hadn't experienced in so long.

"Did you seek me out...to ask about that?" Sakura paused, her teeth grinding into her bottom lip.

"My mother is sick, you understand?" Azura leaned closer, her voice in a whisper. "And I could use your expertise, if you could one day give it?"

"I'm confused," Sakura's brows were now knitted. "Why not make an appointment? Or visit the research center?"

"I can't. I'm not a citizen of Konoha I'm afraid," she told her, lips curled further into a wry smile. "I should have introduced myself fully, but I feared you might not talk to me freely." Azura took out her Leaf village passport, one of extraordinary gold outlining and a fancy golden seal at the righthand corner. Those gold seals were what could practically get her anywhere in any country she visited, as a sign of the Daimyō family. "I am Shao Azura of the Water country."

Sakura leaned up, straightening her back and now looking all the more worried about her bad posture and intoxicated state. Then, thinking back to her terrible sobbing tears, Sakura began to flush with terrible redness that was in part to it being hot in the room and mostly due to humiliation. "I am so sorry lady Az-"

Azura lifted her hand with an easy-going smile. "I'd rather you didn't. I asked Uzumaki-dono to meet you, as I've been following your career closely for years."

Sakura opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish and the Shao girl began to wonder how there was a boy alive that wouldn't find this girl charming enough to love. Then again, Azura always had a weakness for that innocent beauty in a person, man or woman, it never mattered.

Azura began to stand. "I got rather impatient you see. I wanted to meet you for so long and my schedule was something I could rearrange for this."

Sakura stood next, but the alcohol rush had entered all her bodily movements, making her sluggish and unsteady. She sat back down, holding her head. The cracks she accidentally made into the oak table cut into her elbow, but she was too intoxicated to feel it. Azura called over a waitress who came with a pitcher of water and she slid it over, which Sakura took gratefully.

"I was not disappointed. You seem," Azura paused in her words, a fond smile lingering on her lips as she took in the pink haired disaster sitting at the table. "Passionate. I hope to see you soon and in a more formal setting."

Azura bowed, leaving Haruno Sakura to sober on her own.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Hyorimaku met Takana from across a table of cards. The man was a buff one, who looked to spend enough time weight lifting that he could likely toss Hyorimaku like a rag doll across the room. The dealer had already handed out the cards, face up, and Hyorimaku held two in one hand as his other lay strung over the cushioned mahogany chair. He already made his bet, red tiles resting on the banker side, and now he had a strong suspicion he was about to lose all of it.

"You believe in fate, Hyori-san?" Takana asked, his voice as smooth as chipped glass in Hyorimaku's ears.

"Not really," Hyorimaku said in return, his arm still throbbing from where Shao Azura had placed the slave marking in her ironically beautiful pen. He had spent the majority of his time, outside the confines and loopholes of her orders, trying to scrub the damn thing off. He thought, maybe if he scrubbed it raw, he'd be free. It was no such luck.

He even tried cutting the skin of the marking off, flaying it like the skin of a chicken. All that he succeeded in doing there was nearly bleeding out. He had to cauterize the wound just to get it to stop. He would have continued, but the ink wasn't just on his skin, it was in every layer underneath, which he saw when he peeled back said skin. He had a strong suspicion that it was on his vary bones. The pain of a flay knife hurt far less than the realization that besides cutting off his arm from the elbow down, he would very much likely have to serve out the entirety of her sentence. _Five years. Then, I'm free,_ Hyorimaku thought with a bitter frown.

"If you don't believe, you're going to lose a lot of money," Takana told him with a smile of amusement that made Hyorimaku want to reach over and bash his face in. His eyes, however, were still on the silver chain around his neck, leading down underneath his button up white top. He only looked twice, but already he felt like it was one too many times.

"The only way to not lose money in Baccarat is to not play," Hyorimaku said with a smirk, and besides, it wasn't like it was his money. He was a thief before he ever was an assassin. The men at the table laughed, one slapping him on the back.

Either way, Hyorimaku was a much better thief than he was a gambler. He didn't believe in losing, and skill of the game, of which didn't really matter in Baccarat, wasn't his main tactic. Slide of hand here, and a slide of hand there were all that mattered. All he wanted was to take out the competition with Takana last. Two down, one more to go.

"It's a shame you aren't a better card player than you are a," Takana paused, his lips curling in amusement. "Cleaner." Cleaner was a way of calling those under his service, downright assassins and murders, without using those exact words. Good mob bosses always wanted deniability.

"It's my first game." Hyorimaku said, and once the third card came his way, he lost his pile of money.

"Can't claim beginners luck forever to keep you in the seat," Takana said, officially cleaning out the last of the competition. It was just two at the table. Once the rest left for drinks, Takana's amusement was wiped clean. "Did she beg for her life?"

"She didn't get the chance," Hyorimaku said, still going with the ploy, the scenerio where he didn't get his ass handed to him by Ramarou due. No one told him that the men to accompany him on the mission for Azura's life were so unbelievably weak. If it had just been Hyorimaku, he knew he'd have taken her life before anyone on that ship could tell he was there.

With a little slide of hand, of a skill that many might confuse with magic, the pile of tiles on Takana's side began to dwindle. The man's mood dwindled with them. Just as Hyorimaku was about to make a final move, a ploy for the silver around Takana's neck, the doors to gambling hall opened wide.

It was practically unheard of for anyone to walk into Takana's den without being announced, so everyone was on edge as they reached for their weapons. Takana stood, staring at the woman with blonde hair and a red smile. Hyorimaku, despite his every intention to keep his eyes on the prize around Takana's neck, went to the woman's chest. He was fairly certain that was where most men glanced at before meeting her blue eyed gaze.

"Well, if it isn't the legendary sucker," Takana said with a grin of amusement. She walked to the table, and no one dared stop her. They all moved back as if she were a beast instead of a single woman.

She slammed a briefcase on the table, opening it up to reveal a couple stacks of money. She grinned.

"Who in their right mind opened up a line of credit to you?" Takana said with an even greater smile as _Tsunade_ sat next to Hyorimaku with a smug expression that likely did not add up to her lack of a winning streak.

"Deal me in," Tsunade ordered.

"You don't mind," Takana wasn't actually asking, for it was likely a way to regain the money that Hyorimaku had won from him.

"Of course not," Hyorimaku said through clenched teeth, trying not to scowl at the bitch who ruined all his plans. Five years suddenly felt like a lifetime away.

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Sakura Haruno ran into Sasuke again later that evening. He was lounging in her desk chair, his eyes running over the autopsy on the last Water country merchant that she could not save. Her heart practically stalled in her chest, nearly burning her. She had sobered at the very least, so she could tell him, with a clear and sober head, to fuck off.

She didn't get the chance because when he met her gaze, her stomach turned to mush. "Sakura," he greeted, and she hated the way her body reacted to her name coming from his lips. It was not at all healthy, and she couldn't control her own feet as she walked towards the desk.

"Who let you in?" Sakura asked, her brows knitted as she began to desperately wish she had reapplied her mascara. She had lost a great deal of it from her disgusting sobbing from earlier. She made a mental note to officially apologize for looking so unseemly towards Shao Azura.

"Your assistant," he answered, and Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke could be charming when he wanted to be, and it seemed like her employees were quick to fall for it. "You've been crying."

"No," Sakura said, a little too quickly. She forgot how observant he was, and now she really wished she had done more to clean the trail of mascara that ran down her cheeks. She tried to do so with the back of her sleeve, but she had a suspicion that she didn't do it as inconspicuously as she would have liked.

"Hm," Sasuke's signature one word answers used to make her mad, but now she she wanted him to talk as little as possible. "I took the initiative to make copies of these." He said this, referring to the reports on the Water country merchant. Sakura and Ino had documented everything up until his death, and they when Sakura performed the autopsy, she documented that too.

"You could have asked. You didn't have to come," Sakura said, wanting nothing more than him out.

"What happened?" Sakura could almost convince herself that he really cared, but she didn't want to be fooled yet again. Her thoughts ran back to Azura's advice with a moment of dread. Was it closure she needed? She couldn't imagine putting herself out there again, just for him to back away. Would he seek a mission outside the village every time things got too real?

She was focusing on the picture on her desk, wondering if there was any possibility he had not yet seen it. She tried to cover the picture with one hand while ripping the papers out from his hands with the other. Tsukasa always said that the best way to hide something was through misdirect, but that only worked if he didn't see that she had yet to throw away that picture of the two of them standing side by side. She was smiling, her arms around his waist while he, as always, looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Nothing happened. You just make me angry," she commented, and Sasuke smirked. She hated the smile, but she was ashamed that she still felt weak from seeing it.

"You've been drinking," he observed, leaning back in the desk chair with a raise of both brows.

"I'm adult," Sakura snapped, her eyes narrow. "Changing this topic, I need you to leave. I'm meeting with the Daimyō's granddaughter, Shao Azura soon."

That caught his attention, and his brows knitted together. The thought of Shao Azura always seemed to bring a touch of unease in his lungs. It was not unlike horror. He pushed that away and kept up his smirk.

"What could she want with you?" Sasuke had no doubt that the girl wanted something, since she strikes him as the devious type.

"None of your business," she retorted. There was nothing stopping her from telling him, but a petty part of her didn't want to. She just hoped that the thought of someone coming, even if Azura wasn't likely to be here until the next day, would get him to leave.

"I wouldn't trust her," Sasuke said, finally standing. The documents were back in his hands, and she couldn't figure out when he could have taken them back.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked, her eyes narrow.

Sasuke shrugged, but his mind was on Azura's every observation, every well thought out word, and the way her eyes burned through his. "She's up to something and I don't think we will find out until she wants us to."

"I think you're overthinking it," Sakura replied, but she couldn't help thinking about how Azura had gotten her drunk before telling her who she was. Even now, Sakura couldn't help but notice Azura had forced her to let her guard down, learning what she wanted about the Iryo-Shinobi before she got to what she wanted to say. Even now, Sakura couldn't remember every detail of what she told Azura, but she had a strong feeling that Azura remembered everything. "I'm just helping her mother. I would do that no matter who she's related to."

━━━━༻❁༺━━━━

Uchiha Sasuke was training when Uzumaki Naruto interrupted. The ridiculous Hokage's hat was nowhere in sight and Naruto's hair was messy, as if he rolled out of bed and hit his head on everything on the way. The shadows under his eyes were deep bags, causing both Sasuke's brows to lift.

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto greeted with no real heat in his voice. Sasuke had fully turned towards him by now, his hand on his hip. The training fields were empty, which was usually the case at five in the morning. Sasuke was just surprised Naruto could drag his ass out of bed so early.

"What?" Sasuke knew it wasn't a social call, considering no one had those at five in the morning. "You're not one to be up so early."

"I'm Hokage," Naruto said with a tired smile. "I didn't sleep."

"Ah," Sasuke said, no effort made to continue any conversation. All he wanted to do was train until his body ached, then, he'd refocus all his efforts on Osada Naoru and the Fire Daimyō.

"Shao Azura knows about the dead merchants," Naruto said, no longer stalling for words. He looked tired, even as he said it.

"Unfortunate," Sasuke said, but he wasn't that surprised. The noble girl strikes him as an over-achiever.

"I promised to give her all the information I could gather by morning," Naruto ran his fingers through his messy hair, proving that was how it became so disheveled. "I am just not certain how to do that without letting the Water Daimyō know we covered it up."

"Why come to me?"

"Because, we need to make sure Shao Azura stands down. At least for another month."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. "If you are about to tell me to 'use my wiles', I'm going to bash your face in."

A grin finally escaped Naruto's somber mood, and he chuckled. "Sasuke-teme, even you don't have that sort of ability."

"I have a better idea on how to handle 'lady Azura'," Sasuke said with a bit of sarcasm, slipping in at the end.


End file.
